Mi Inmortal
by Gilbert's Last Resort
Summary: Por salvar una vida Alfred comete un error; las naciones son confundidas como un peligro para la humanidad y estan siendo perseguidos hasta que mueran. USUK/GerIta/SpaRom/PruAus FrCan y otras metidas por ahi.
1. Prologo

_Mejor no digo ni como se me ocurrió esta idea pero, el problema es que la idea me estaba molestando hace tiempo y no quise bajarlo por temor a que fuera una bobada y un desastre como mis dos primeras historias pero, no pude evitar más el impulso así que aquí esta espero que sea de su agrado y encuentren la trama interesante._

_Hetalia no me pertenece_

**Advertencias: Nada por ahora pero, habrá mucho romance…también como no conozco como actúan los países latinos necesitaré ayuda, porque he visto que utilizan dos México y en otros usan uno, así que me cofundo. Por eso me referiré a México como México hasta que aclare mis dudas…o me las aclaren.**

* * *

_Prologo_

* * *

Era un día normal en las ocupadas calles de Nueva York. Todo se movía sin detenerse, los taxis esperando mientras otros arrancaban, se oían celulares sonando, música en cada esquina, habladurías y los altos rascacielos que hacían especial a la ciudad. Y dentro de ese rio de personas estaba Alfred F. Jones, la representación de Estados Unidos pero, solo él lo sabe, por motivos que no vienen ni al caso.

-Nueva York está viva hoy, como siempre- dijo con una sonrisa vibrante en su cara mientras acomodaba sus lentes listo para cruzar la calle para seguir con su día.

Su día, el cual tenía que hacerlo lo más humanamente posible, empezó temprano en la mañana como a las siete, gracias a que su agenda está libre…eso es si tiene alguna. No tenía papeleos que hacer ni formularios que llenar. No había ningún Alemania gritando a cada interrupción que oye. En fin es perfecto.

Viendo los autos detenerse decidió cruzar hacia la otra calle, cuando llego al otro lado se detuvo en un puesto de periódicos para observar algunas noticias, especialmente las mundiales, así que lo hizo.

-¡MARTA!-

Alfred volteo su mirada a la calle cuando escucho el grito desesperado de una mujer. Y era un grito justificado, su pequeña niña, que tenía como tres añitos de edad se tiro a la calle cuando la luz le daba pase a los carros; solo porque su conejito de peluche se le había caído mientras cruzaba.

En ese preciso momento un taxi venia a toda velocidad hacia la niña y le fue imposible frenar a tiempo. Alfred sentía el llamado como héroe venírsele encima, el, siendo Estados Unidos no puede dejar que una de sus personas muera de esa manera, mucho menos una inocente niña que ni apenas ha abierto bien sus pequeños ojos a la vida.

-Vamos Alfred tu puedes-

Apretando los puños hizo lo que su corazón de héroe le dictaba. Salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia la calle y agarro a la pequeña pero, el tiempo no era el suficiente como para salir, solo le quedaba una sola opción.

Alfred trago sintiendo su garganta seca, apretó sus ojos y sus labios, para luego respirar profundo, y lo primero que hizo fue abrazar a la niña con un brazo, al lado contrario, para protegerla del golpe y extendió su otro brazo hacia el frente en el momento que el taxi vino encima.

Se escucharon gritos por todos lados al igual que otros choques en cadena, gracias al frenazo repentino del taxi. Después de eso pareció que la ciudad entera de Nueva York se detuvo por completo solo por un instante para regresar al movimiento.

-Aquí tienes tu peluche pequeña, no hagas eso de nuevo- Alfred murmuro sonriente a la pequeña que lo vio con unos ojos llenos de asombro para luego cogerla en los brazos y devolvérsela a la preocupada madre que estaba al otro lado de la calle con la boca abierta y una cara atónita.

Después de eso Alfred se dirigió molesto, lleno de rabia hacia el conductor del Taxi que estaba afuera viendo lo que le paso a su taxi, el bonete del carro había sido empujado hacia adentro por completo, con todo y motor; suerte que el conductor salió, mejor dicho brinco, porque hubiera muerto.

-¿Qué se cree que estaba haciendo? ¿No vio a la niña? ¿Está ciego?- El confundido conductor se volteo solo para ver a un rubio enfurecido dirigiéndose hacia el rojo de rabia. El señor comenzó a temblar, era uno de esos momentos de 'trágame tierra'. Alfred levanto la mano pero, se detuvo cuando vio un 'flash' de cámara seguido por aplausos.

-¿Qué?- Alfred miro confundido a su alrededor. Había personas tomando fotos con celulares, otras con cámaras al igual que habían otras que parecía que todavía no se habían despertado del asombro. -¿Qué pasa?-

-¿S-s-señor?- Alfred volteo su mirada confundida hacia el conductor que señalaba con el rabillo del ojo al bonete del auto, si tenía alguno eso es. Alfred abrió sus ojos azules en asombro, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-¿Choco con algo señor?- Alfred pregunto con un tono de curiosidad evidente en su voz. El señor lo miro más confundido de lo que estaba. Al parecer estaba hablando con un retardado mental.

-Choque con usted- Alfred se quedo con la boca abierta antes de salir corriendo calle abajo tratando de ocultarse del ojo público pero, ya las noticias habían recorrido cada rincón de Manhattan y quien sabe donde mas.

* * *

Eran como las doce del mediodía, Ludwig estaba preparando almuerzo tranquilamente en la cocina mientras escuchaba las noticas por su computadora portátil, siendo la representación de Alemania tenía que estar más que informado de los sucesos que ocurren alrededor del mundo.

Mientras acomodaba los ingredientes vio por el rabillo de ojo a un albino medio sonámbulo sentándose en la mesa para seguir con su sueño. (Porque él es un grandioso ser y la hora puede esperar por él)

[1]-_Guten Morgen bruder_- Susurro Ludwig sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar a su hermano, que murmuro unas palabras las cuales no vienen ni al caso.

-¿Qué haces West?- El albino se asomo por el hombro del menor para tener mejor vista de lo que se estaba cocinando y sonrió.

[2] _Du wirst nicht glauben was heute passiert ist an der New York_...

Escuchando la noticia, y también acordándose de los eventos ocurridos en Septiembre, tanto Gilbert como Ludwig voltearon para ver la noticia un poco preocupados pero, sabiendo disimular. Fueron hacia la computadora para ver la noticia.

…_esto es increíble, estoy sin palabras. Un hombre salva a una niña de tres años de un choque y salió caminando, y…el carro quedo…bueno solo miren…si preguntan por el chico el salió corriendo…__era rubio, alto con ojos azules. Llevaba lentes y también tenía puesto un 'bomber Jacket' con el numero 50 en las espalda…esto es algo…sin palabras…hay que investigar esto a fondo…si alguien sabe algo, por favor no se queden callados..._

-Kesekese… ¿Quién sería?- Gilbert se paso la mano por la barbilla y arqueo la ceja mirando a Ludwig que tenia la boca abierta mirando hacia el monitor sin decir ni una palabra. –Se parece a alguien… ¿no crees West?-

-Deja de disimular y dame el teléfono-

* * *

El 'Big Ben' marco la una, Arthur Kirkland, conocido también por las otras naciones como la representación de Inglaterra caminaba por las calles de Londres solo pasándola bien un rato antes de volver a su casa para seguir con su ajetreado trabajo, que le toma mucho tiempo pero, tiempo, eso es lo que tiene demás.

Miro hacia los lados antes de cruzar hacia la otra calle pero, su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo saco del bolsillo para ver quién era, viendo que era Alemania lo contesto, porque si era alguien más seriamente no lo haría.

-Buenos días- dijo educadamente y espero que el alemán contestara.

-No, no he visto las noticias, ¿Por qué?- Arthur pregunto, por más que trato de esconder el tono de curiosidad pero, no pudo, era evidente. Obvio quería saber que era esa noticia que Alemania hablaba, porque debía ser algo importante, sino de otra manera no hubiera llamado.

-¿QUE? ¿QUE ESE BASTARDO HIZO QUE COSA?- Arthur grito sin importar las miradas confundidas de las personas que pasaban por donde estaba el. Que se detenían para mirar y después seguían con su marcha. –Por supuesto que habrá una reunión de emergencia, voy enseguida-

El británico aceleró sus pasos hacia su casa, tenía que avisar a un par de naciones más para la junta de emergencia, no podía creer que esto estaba sucediendo, lo que había sucedido pondría en riesgo la identidad de ellos, así que este asunto no podía ser ignorado.

Arthur sintió que su celular volvió a sonar, murmurando ciertas palabras contesto sin detener su paso.

-Si me llamas por la idiotez que hizo Alfred, ya me entere Noruega- Arthur dijo, la rabia evidente en cada palabra que decía, todavía no podía creer la gran estupidez que su ex colonia hizo.

-¿No? ¿No sabes de qué estoy hablando? ¿Y para que llamas entonces?- Arthur se detuvo con la boca media abierta mientras el Noruego explicaba algunas cosas, que por la expresión de la cara de Arthur eran serias.

-¿Qué el tiempo que…? ¿Qué se rompió qué cosa? Escucha Noruega, lo que dices es serio, habrá una junta de emergencia para discutir este asunto y darle un escarmiento al idiota este, avísale al resto de los nórdicos, gracias. En una hora o dos-

* * *

Al cabo de dos a tres horas todas las naciones estaban reunidas. Pidieron permiso a las Naciones Unidas para utilizar la una sala de juntas equipada con micrófonos porque esta vez habían mas naciones de lo normal.

Alemania se levanto de su silla para pararse al frente del podio colocado en el centro de la sala mientras al frente del estaba literalmente el mundo entero. El alemán tomo un sorbo de agua para aclarar la garganta mientras ponía sus pensamientos en orden.

-Buenas Tardes. Creo que saben porque están todos reunidos aquí- El alemán miro a cada lado mirando la expresión facial de todas las naciones. Algunas todavía estaban en asombros mientras otras parecían que si veían a Alfred se lo comían vivo.

-Sabemos perfectamente porque estamos aquí Alemania. El gringo acaba de decirle al mundo nuestra identidad. ¿Dónde está?-

-No sabemos aun su paradero México pero, esperamos encontrarlo pronto- Alemania dijo para luego señalar a la nación que estaba al lado del la representación de México que tenia la mano levantada hacia ya un rato.

-Es mejor que huya porque si por su culpa se llevan a mi hermano le corto su orgullo. ¿Me entendiste?- Natalya, o mejor conocida como la representación de Bielorrusia se levanto amenazando a todos con un cuchillo que saco de su bolsillo. Las dos naciones que estaban a su lado se echaron para un lado hasta que la mujer volvió a sentarse y tranquilizarse.

-Al menos no saben el nombre de Alfred, eso es un punto a nuestro favor- dijo Alemania pasándose una servilleta en la frente.

-Alemania-san, me acaban de informar que otra identidad fue revelada, y esta vez tienen nombre- La sala de juntas perdió el orden, todos hablaban entre sí cuando Kiku Honda, o la representación de Japón informo lo que le habían dicho. Japón trato de decir algo más pero, le fue imposible dado a que las otras naciones estaban preocupadas por la situación.

-¡Silencio!- El alemán grito para calmar a las preocupadas histéricas naciones que al escuchar el familiar grito se sentaron y volvieron a su antigua compostura. –Puedes seguir Japón-

-En vez de seguir Alemania-san porque no lo ven, salió en la noticias- El pelinegro hizo reverencia para volver a sentarse mientras el monitor que estaba a las espaldas de Alemania fue encendido. Alemania se retiro a un lado para ver la noticia que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

[3] _Ciao a tutti là fuori..._

_Señoras y señores después del acontecimiento ocurrido en Nueva York recibimos llamadas de todas las partes del mundo informando de acontecimientos extraños, uno de ellos fue aquí __en Italia, el señor Lombardi Garibaldi no vas a explicar lo que él vio hace 70 años. Digamos señor Garibaldi._

_-__Cuando era niño me fui a jugar a las orillas del rio Alcantara, aquí en Sicilia y en un descuido caí dentro el rio y al no saber nadar pedí ayuda-_

_-¿Y qué pasó luego señor Garibaldi?-_

_-__Un joven que pasaba por ahí cerca murmurando entre diente me vio y me saco del rio-_

_-¿Y cuál fue su asombro?-_

_-__No le pude dar ni las gracias porque se fue tan rápido que vino, mi asombro fue que eso ocurrió hace 70 años atrás y cuando fui a Roma lo vi. Nada ha cambiado en el, sigue igual. La misma cara, el mismo color de pelo y ojos, sigue joven. Es como si fuera inmortal o algo así, porque dudo que para mi época existieran las cirugías plásticas y con todo y eso es imposible le digo-_

_-¿Dice que consiguió el nombre del joven?-_

_-Eso es así, me di la tarea de investigar, resulta que es vecino de un familiar mío y dice que su nombre es Romano Vargas_-

Un gran silencio inundo la sala mientras todas las naciones se voltearon para ver a Romano, mejor conocido como Italia del Sur que se había metido debajo de la mesa.

-Ve~ Esta debajo de la mesa- dijo felizmente Feliciano o conocido como Italia del Norte, ajeno a la importancia del asunto y la gravedad de las cosas. Solo se dedico a jugar con la pequeña bandera Italiana que estaba en el lado de su hermano.

-Idiota, fue que se me cayó el micrófono. Esta porquería maldita sea. ¡Póngalos bien!- murmuro Romano entre dientes mientras se acomodaba el pequeño micrófono en el cuello de la camisa. –Feliciano deja la bandera Italiana quieta-

-Es que se parece a la mía- protesto Feliciano mientras Romano trataba de quitarle la bandera a su hermano.

-¿Terminaron con su juego?- pregunto medio molesto Alemania mientras con los dedos daba golpes encima del podio en donde estaba.

Ambos Feliciano como Romano se percataron que todas las naciones los estaba observando.

-¿Qué? ¿No han visto dos italianos pelar antes? ¿Sí? Pues entonces… ¿Para qué carajo miran?- Romano dijo haciendo que algunas naciones viraran su caras hacia donde estaba Alemania parado, evidentemente molesto por la 'gran' atención que le estaban brindado al asunto los dos italianos.

-Romano sabes la gravedad de este asunto ¿Verdad?- Roderich Eldestein o Austria, se levanto para ayudar a amortiguar los posibles insultos sí el que hubiera hecho la pregunta fuera Alemania y no el.

-Escucharon al maldito viejo metiche ese, eso fue hace 70 años, pensé que para esa fecha el viejo estuviera seis metros bajo tierra o en una esquina de un cuarto en cenizas- Romano comento pero, su mirada está dirigida a Alemania en vez de Austria.

-Esto se está complicando más de la cuenta- Alemania suspiro sentándose en una silla que estaba al lado del podio. No tenía ideas ni mucho menos consejos que decir. Es evidente que estuviera en esa manera, la última vez que sus identidades fueron reveladas fue…bueno…nunca.

-¿Y a quien debemos darles la gracias por esto?- al fondo se escucho una voz, Alemania la reconoció rápidamente como la voz de la representación de Escocia que era evidente que estaba molesto ante la situación.

-¿Pues a quien? Nada más y nada menos que al 'héroe' Alfred F. Jones. Tremendo héroe que resulto ser- una voz de mujer se escucho de lado en donde estaban los asiáticos, esa voz fue reconocida como la representación de Vietnam, que evidentemente como las demás naciones estaba molesta.

-Primero que todo el maldito de que estamos hablando no está aquí, así que debemos encontrarlo. Segundo cada uno de nosotros haremos lo mejor posible de borrar cualquier evidencia que exista…lo de Italia del Sur se puede solucionar-

-Bueno, levanten la mano aquellos que estén de acuerdo con Cuba- Alemania escribió la votación en un papel para luego decir los resultados, obviamente claros, la gran mayoría a favor de Cuba, otras indecisas y otras no estaban de acuerdos.

-Debo darles las gracias a todos por haber venido, seguiremos con esto cuando se sepa el paradero de Alfred. Están excusados-

Todas las naciones se levantaron y se retiraron de la sala. Alemania recogió los papeles restantes para salir junto a los que faltaban. Solo dos personas se quedaron en la sala.

-No lo defendiste…- Inglaterra se volteo sorprendido solo para ver a un joven rubio, cuyos ojos tienen un tono nublado difícil de definir lo que siente, va decir y piensa.

-Me hubieran comido vivo- murmuro Inglaterra descansando su barbilla en las manos, sus ojos verdes fijados en los movimientos del joven que se sentó encima de la mesa mirando hacia el piso sin ninguna expresión en la cara.

-No solo nuestras identidades están en riesgo… ¿Lo sabes verdad?- murmuro el Noruego en voz baja pero, por el silencio de la sala, ya sin personas hizo que se oyera lo que dijo. Inglaterra solo suspiro cerrando los ojos. Ya todo era bastante, y no quería saber más problemas…todo parecía un efecto en cadena.

-Hablamos después de esto Noruega…ahora solo queda saber en donde esta Alfred-

-Creo que si-

* * *

_Veo, en mi perspectiva, que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito en mi corta carrera aquí como autora. También si les gusto esto pueden dejar criticas, arreglos, me pueden decir si hice un error o que cosas tengo que arreglar, si les gusto o ven interesante el trama. Review._

_[1] Gueten Morgen Bruder: Buenos días hermano_

_[2]Du wirst nicht glauben was heute passiert ist an der New York: No van a creer lo que sucedió hoy en Nueva York_

_[3]Ciao a tutti là fuori: Hola a todos por ahi_

_Hasta el otro capitulo._


	2. Chapter 1

_Muchísimas gracias a todos por dejar un review, y por darme consejos…y les pido perdón, no sé donde estaba mi cabeza cuando puse 'Big Bang' en vez de 'Big Ben' ya ven esto es lo que hace las tareas del colegio, trastornan la mente pero, ya está arreglado antes de que Iggy se dieran cuenta y yo fuera historia. Cualquier error me lo dejan saber...español no es mi idioma._

_Hetalia no me pertenece_

**Advertencia: Rencores encontrados y una paranoia excesiva, y OCC de Feliciano.**

* * *

—_Dos semanas y todavía nadie sabe el paradero del joven de Nueva York y de los otros jóvenes que han salido a la luz gracias a las investigaciones. Protestas masivas se llevan a cabo en distintas partes del mundo; quieren una respuesta. Aquí tenemos una joven… ¿su nombre?__—_

—_Bianca Flores—_

— _¿Y cuál es el propósito de esta protesta?__—_

—_Queremos saber si el gobierno hicieron o están haciendo experimento con humanos, como ciudadanos estamos cansados de tantos secretos queremos la verdad ahora o haremos un golpe de estado—_

Inglaterra apago el televisor. Ya van dos largas semanas con la misma cosa y, como también dijo la reportera, sin saber el paradero del joven, a quien él quiere, Alfred. No ha recibido noticias, ni señales, y ni siquiera una llamada de él diciendo que está bien, y que como el héroe que el va arreglar las cosas.

Pero, pensándolo bien, quizás Alfred está asustado sobre la situación. Arthur recuerda la vez que cuando Alfred solo era una colonia que por accidente rompió una vasija de cristal y huyo, solo porque pensó que hizo algo malo cuando en realidad solo fue un accidente.

—…Arthur…— el británico sacudió un momento su cabeza, estaba muy perdido en sus pensamientos e ideas. De verdad esta situación era alarmante y no se veía una solución solo habían más problemas. Ahora tenían una estricta orden de utilizar solo sus nombres humanos cuando salieran a las calles o a investigar sobre otras cosas.

— Suecia llamo para informar que Noruega tiene el libro… y me atrevo a preguntar ¿Qué libro? —

—Es algo que yo y Noruega estamos haciendo…nadie nos entendería Matthew—

* * *

— ¡Silencio! Este es México para informarles a todos que los códigos de seguridad que Alemania y Japón escribieron han llegado y son los siguientes. Por favor escuchen…y eso va para ustedes allá atrás Chile y Argentina—

…_primero, no hagan llamadas innecesarias, y cuando no estén utilizando el celular quítenle la batería para que no nos rastreen la localización o mejor usen celulares desechables…_

—Eso es muy difícil—

—Lo sé Brasil—

…_segundo…si van usar la computadora __que sea portátil, que no tengan cámara web y que NO utilicen conexión inalámbrica…_

— ¿En que estamos? ¿En Guerra? —

—No lo estamos Venezuela pero, si nos atrapan los que están en peligro son nuestra gente. Ellos no pueden existir sin una base y la base no puede existir sin ellos—

…_tercero, y último…de ahora en adelante seremos personas normales, tendremos una vida normal, el nombre de país no se va utilizar hasta que baje esta presión…_

—Buena suerte a todos—

* * *

—Por fin nos podemos reunir después de dos semanas sin levantar sospechas— Alemania aclaro su garganta mientras veía a su hermano recostado a un lado de la ventana mirando hacia afuera.

—West…yo ya no existo. Yo no levanto sospechas…pero, hare todo lo asombrosamente posible para que no te encuentren a ti— Alemania iba a decir algo pero, no encontró ninguna palabra adecuada para llenar ese vacío que su hermano dijo al principio. Era cierto, Prusia ya no estaba en el mapa, y nunca volverá a existir, eso lo sabe el mejor que nadie, pero, no quería decir algo que en un futuro se pueda arrepentir más de lo que esta. Además, aunque dijera algo, las últimas palabras del albino fueron suficientes como para ahogar todas aquellas que pudiera salir de la boca.

— ¿Cómo van a encontrar un país que ya es historia? O mejor dicho…solo un eco del pasado como dice ese estúpido, ignorante aristócrata— Prusia se volteo para mirar a Alemania que cada vez más le era imposible hablar. Era la primera vez que su hermano dejaba ver su lado más sensible, si Alemania lo podía llamar así. Y no quería arruinar eso, porque era una oportunidad de saber más sobre él, porque Prusia no es tan accesible cuando de sentimientos y asuntos de su vida se trata; se cierra demasiado en su burbuja. Como el diría…se ensordece con su propios encantos.

—Prusia…— Alemania murmuro

—Ese ser ya no existe West, nació uno nuevo y se llama Gilbert Beilschmidt, el que fue tan asombroso y dejo que le arrebataran todo de un solo golpe. Que por no levantar la mano levanto una muralla, y con todo eso ese ser también murió—

Alemania volvió a sentir la espina hincarle el corazón. Una espina que se le formo hace años atrás cuando vio a Prusia tirado en un charco de sangre, o como le dijeron que dijera…ahogándose en su propia sangre. De eso él se siente culpable. El es la razón por la cual Prusia ya no existe…él…el que Prusia crio con todo el esfuerzo, tiempo y dedicación, fue el que le quito todo de un solo golpe. Y cuando Prusia no tuvo más opción, se fue detrás de una muralla, solo para ser derrumbada…y arrancarle lo que quedaba.

—Gilbert solo quiero decirte…

—Que todo esto saldrá perfectamente y asombrosamente bien. Solo porque lo digo yo— Gilbert le dio una palmada en el hombro a su hermano el cual no encontraba el valor por ningún lado para levantar su cara y mirarlo fijamente en los ojos. — ¿Verdad Alemania? —

—Me llamo Ludwig— Alemania se levanto aun sin mirar a el albino que seguramente su mirada es una nublada y fría.

— ¿Perdón? —

—Si…Ludwig Beilschmidt—

—Kesekese…— o quizás…mejor sea la mirada que el siempre lleva. Además, sería un solo instante que sus ojos fríos y azulados se perdieran en esos rojos carmesí. La única vez que él ha sido honesto consigo mismo.

* * *

—Ya reunirnos en secreto me está cansando—

—A todos les incomoda esta situación Hungría, no solo a ti—

—Mon cher, Austria tienen razón—

En esos momentos entro Italia del Norte con una bandeja en sus manos, su sonrisa había desaparecido y tenia esos ojos acaramelados bien abiertos y atentos a todo su alrededor…una parte de él no estaba presente. Todos los que estaban en la habitación voltearon a mirar al Italiano cuando empezó a repartir las tazas.

Todos estaban preocupados por el cambio del joven. Su familiar 've' ya no estaba presente en sus palabras, todo lo hacía monótonamente y sin decir nada. De vez en cuando decía cosas incoherentes, que simplemente no hacían sentido alguno para nadie y otras veces permanecía callado por horas, sí, eso sería normal para él; eso está en su naturaleza pero, algo faltaba que lo hacía ver incompleto antes los ojos de las otras naciones.

—Feli por favor, solo pon de tu parte— Hungría se levanto de la silla y se puso de frente al italiano. A la joven le dolía mucho ver a Feliciano de esa manera, tan perdido en sí. Quería ayudarlo, pondría todo el esfuerzo del mundo en hacerlo pero, si Feliciano no pone de su parte esa ayuda no llegaría, simplemente seria en vano.

—Feliciano necesita a Romano, sin Romano aquí, simplemente Feliciano es más que una Italia incompleta y nada más. Romano debe estar igual o peor que el—

Al escuchar el nombre de su hermano Feliciano dejo caer la bandeja al suelo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, unas lágrimas las cuales Hungría no dejaba caer.

— ¿Y tienes que decirlo de esa manera tan fría Roderich? Mira como pusiste a Feli— Hungría limpiaba las lágrimas de Feliciano con sus dedos, odiaba ver al italiano de esa manera.

—La verdad es dura pero como la nación que es, tiene que soportarla— Austria aclaro su garganta y se levanto para mirar a través de la ventana con todas las miradas encima de su persona. —…Romano no volverá…Feliciano va a tener que ocupar su lugar—

En esos momentos se oyó el chillido de Hungría.

—Yo…no…ocupare…el…lugar…de… ¡NADIE! muchos menos el de mi fratello. Díselo Hungría ¡NUNCA! ¿Me entendiste? — Las lagrimas inundaban las mejillas rojas de Feliciano mientras apretaba las muñecas de Hungría, la cual luchaba por soltarse del agarre pero, no podía, simplemente era inhumano.

—Feliciano, suelta a Elizaveta ahora— Suiza, que estaba en un rincón de la habitación se dirigió veloz hacia donde el italiano estaba parado y trato de quitarle a la joven pero, como Hungría había averiguado, el agarre era fuerte. El resto estaban sorprendidos.

—La estas lastimando Feliciano— una voz preocupada se escucho en el fondo, era Liechtenstein. La cual estaba asustada, reacción justificada porque Feliciano nunca se ha visto haciendo una cosa así, mucho menos a Hungría; la cual prácticamente ha estado presente durante casi toda su vida.

—Ustedes hablan como si mi fratello no significara nada…y el vale más que todos ustedes juntos— Hungría empezó a moverse sin control para ver si Feliciano despertaba del trance en que estaba pero, Feliciano no daba señal de hacerlo lo único que hacía era fortalecer el agarre. Pero, entre el forcejeo de Hungría y Suiza, Feliciano la soltó al fin.

—Me…m-me si-siento d-débil…m-muy de-débil—

Feliciano cayó al suelo de rodillas y acurruco su cara en sus manos y rompió en llantos. Gritaba ahogado en lágrimas, palabras las cuales eran…incoherentes.

— ¿Feliciano que te pasa? ¿Feli que dices? — Hungría trato de acercársele pero, Austria impidió dicho acercamiento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para abrir paso a un Antonio preocupado, todos bajaron la mirada, ya presentían que las noticias que traía el español no eran las más felices que digamos.

—Hay confrontaciones en Italia—

— ¿Qué? — todos gritaron a coro para luego abrirle paso a un enorme silencio en donde solo se escuchaba los sollozos de Feliciano, los cuales inundaban la habitación completa.

—El sur con el norte…las personas piensan que uno le guarda secretos al otro…la policía no puede controlar el caos que se ha formado— Antonio al ver a Feliciano ahogado en llantos se arrodillo a su lado y automáticamente el italiano se lanzo al pecho del español sin dar señal de parar su llanto, el cual se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

— ¿Roma? — Austria pregunto alarmado.

—Aun están tranquilos…las protestas son mayormente en Sicilia, Nápoles, Milano y Génova— Dijo Antonio apretando a Feliciano en sus brazos haciendo lo mejor posible para calmarlo.

—Roma es el corazón de Feliciano y Romano…si esa ciudad entra en caos… ¿Antonio las protestas más cercanas a la capital? — Austria pregunto alarmado

—En el sur seria en Nápoles y en el norte seria en Siena pero, no se preocupen todo va a salir bien ¿Verdad?— Antonio lanzo una mirada para que no siguieran preguntando en presencia de Feliciano. —Feli ya~, ya Feli~ —

—Extraño a-a R-Ro-Romano… ¿P-por q-que no m-me dicen don-donde esta?—

—Ya, ya…yo también extraño a Lovi— le murmuro Antonio al oído

* * *

—Por favor, solo tengan presente que el Presidente de los Estados Unidos solo contestara una pregunta por persona—

Las personas presentes en la sala tomaron asiento y esperaron sus turnos. Había murmullos al principio pero, cuando escucharon los pasos del presidente el silencio se apodero de todo. El hombre aclaro la garganta y se dedico a escuchar cuando le dieron la señal.

—Señor presidente, ¿El incidente en Nueva York y el de Italia guarda alguna relación con el de Moscú, Rusia que paso hace dos días? — pregunto una joven alta de pelo rubio levantando un lápiz en dirección al hombre. Se veía que estaba empeñada en sacar la verdad.

—Lo que ocurrió en Rusia con ese joven no guarda relación con la de Nueva York ni con el de Italia— contesto el hombre seguro de sí mismo.

—Por favor Señor presidente, el joven en Rusia sobrevivió la explosión cuando el sostenía la bomba en sus manos…eso es imposible, el hubiera explotado en pedazos. El de Nueva York literalmente detuvo un auto con su mano y el de Italia simplemente no ha cambiado su aspecto físico y además hay pruebas, vimos las fotos… ¿Cómo que eso no guarda relación? — pregunto un hombre de cómo unos cincuenta años.

—Por favor—

—La nación pide respuestas…no más secretos… ¿Piensa hacer como lo de Roosevelt, Pearl Harbor y el 911? — pregunto la más joven del grupo. —¿Y van a capturar estas personas peligrosas? —

Mientras toda esta odisea de preguntas ocurría al frente en la parte de atrás de la sala una de esas personas escribía un mensaje de texto mientras murmuraba palabras imposibles de escuchar.

— ¡Oye! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo entraste? — Un guardia le cuestiono pero, la persona, la cual vestía con un Jacket negro, la gorra cubriéndole la cara la cual el guardia trataba de ver. El hombre empujo el guardia al suelo y salió corriendo.

* * *

Matthew estaba asomado por un balcón viendo el atardecer y sintiendo la cálida brisa rozar su delicada piel tratando de buscar algunas respuestas a todas las preguntas, preguntas que se habían formado a través de los días. Primero fue su hermano Alfred, segundo Romano y el tercero fue Iván, el que pensó que ese maletín en el aeropuerto no era nada de que temer…hasta que estallo.

Suspiro rendido para luego apoyar su barbilla en sus brazos, cerro sus ojos, sin encontrar nada más en que pensar…todo estaba torcido…parecía un mundo de locos, y que ellos, siendo las representaciones de los países lo sentían todo, cada problema, cada cambio, cada discusión, cada protesta, cada pelea…en fin todo.

— ¿Alfred donde estas?— Matthew lanzo esa pregunta sabiendo que nadie se la iba a contestar. Metió sus manos a los bolsillos y saco su celular que sonó por dos ocasiones corridas.

_Para: Matthew Williams_

…_Ese camino fue interesante…buena, no, excelente idea Matt pero…sabes que a mí no me gustan los cuchillos de colores…soy justo…_

_De: Alfred F. Jones_

Matthew cerró el celular y salió corriendo de la habitación para bajar las escaleras, su corazón golpeando fuertemente su pecho.

— ¿Matthew para donde vas? — Arthur grito

—A Yellowknife—

* * *

_Aquí termina el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado. Otra vez si ven algún error o algo raro déjenme saber y de nuevo perdonen el Big Bang XD. Review_

_Hasta la próxima. _


	3. Chapter 2

_¡Muchas gracias! Por todo, de verdad se los agradezco, y aquellos que preguntan de mi español, no, no es mi lengua materna. Mi lengua materna es el alemán. Pero, es una larga historia como llegue al español pero…no se preocupen no se las contare. Bueno vamos con la historia. Y gracias por lo de México…quiero ponerle un nombre, porque pronto hará su aparición…estaba pensando en Daniel, estaba buscando nombres latinos y ese fue el más que me gusto, aunque créanme, no se pronunciarlo. ¿Qué piensan?_

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

**Advertencias: Rencores encontrados, temas, algunas palabras, sangre, OCC de Noruega y un poco de FinxNor…pero, nada serio. **

* * *

Matthew salió sin decirle nada a Arthur. No podía, él sabía que si Arthur se enteraba que se iba a encontrar con Alfred lo detendría, y Matthew no puede perder tiempo, no ante esta situación. Le fue fácil descifrar ese mensaje, para otras personas seria una oración incoherente pero, para él es una dirección. Sabía que esa ruta es la que lleva de su país al estado de Alaska, lo que no sabe es el propósito de encontrarse ahí. Pero, no le importaba donde se iba a reunir, lo importante era que iba a ver a su hermano después de dos largas semanas.

—Alfred…espero que estés bien…— murmuro Matthew mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la ventana del avión.

Quería llegar de inmediato a Canadá, quería saber cómo estaba su hermano, quería verlo y saber personalmente como se sentía. No quería cartas ni mensajes, quería escuchar su voz. El sabia que con la única persona que Alfred se desahogaría seria con él, aunque la mayor parte lo ignoraba. ¿Sería por eso que Alfred le dice todo? ¿Por qué la mayor parte del tiempo el es invisible para los demás? ¿Y de esa manera no tendría oportunidad de contarle a nadie? Pero, no importa si es así, Alfred es su hermano, y el va a estar ahí siempre.

Porque aparte de ser su hermano cuando Alfred declaro que quería ser independiente, el fue más que su hermano, y eso es algo de que el no va a olvidar jamás. Aun siente esa maldita experiencia, como un tatuaje, que en vez de estar en la piel, está en su corazón.

—Sera posible de que yo…después de todo te siga…— Un nudo en la garganta le impidió terminar su frase. Era algo que aunque lo negara al frente de todos, era una verdad que le dolía, porque él sabe, más que nadie en este mundo, que sería en vano un amor como ese. El sabe que Alfred ama a Arthur pero, por el orgullo que tiene no lo admite, y quizás nunca admitirá. Y si, suena egoísta de su parte, espera que nunca se entere y lo admita.

…_en 5 minutos aterrizamos…abróchense los cinturones por favor y gracias…_

_

* * *

_

—Me da mucho miedo como esto está afectando a Feliciano— Hungría decía sin despegar los ojos de Feliciano, el cual se había desmayado hacia ya un rato. Ella dio a entender que aunque Feliciano la lastimara, ella se iba a quedar a su lado hasta el final, y eso era algo que Roderich ni nadie se lo podía impedir. — ¿Roderich…cuando crees que Romano volverá? —

—Es mejor que no entre a Italia…tendría que dar su pasaporte y eso sería fatal. Es mejor que Feliciano sea la nación completa— Roderich murmuro mientras miraba por la ventana.

— ¿Y Romano? ¡Eso significa matar a Romano! ¿Roderich porque eres así? — grito Hungría alarmada pero, trato de no levantar la voz por Feliciano, el cual se retorcía en la cama llamando a su hermano.

Roderich se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, no se preocupo en mirar a Hungría que seguramente lo está mirando con odio. Un odio merecido, por decir unas palabras como esas.

Pero…

¿Por qué nadie entiende que el también le afecta ver a Feliciano así? Al él también le afecta la situación que está pasando, el no tiene una piedra por corazón, el también lo siente. El no es una estatua. Pero, tiene que mantener la compostura, no puede perder la razón simplemente porque el mundo, literalmente se está derrumbando en pedazos.

¿Y matar a Romano? ¡Eso nunca! No lo haría, el no es esa clase de persona. El solo quiere ayudar a Feliciano como todos los demás…si solo supiera porque Gilbert está presente si su nación no existe. Si encontrara esa respuesta, quizás Romano podría hacer lo mismo sin afectar a nadie, muchos menos a Feliciano, y lo más importante, al mundo. Pero, maldito sea el albino que no habla, y tampoco ha dado la cara.

Tomando las debidas precauciones le coloco de nuevo la batería a su celular e hizo una rápida llamada. Solo esperaba que Gilbert contestara, aunque pensándolo bien, por su naturaleza, y ver quien lo llama, no va a esperar ni dos veces en contestar su celular.

— ¿Gilbert? — Roderich espero que el albino terminara con su presentación, la cual se hace, a veces, más larga de lo normal. Típico del albino. —No seas morón, se que eres tú, y además fue una pregunta retorica, no tenias que contestarla—

Aunque Gilbert seguía hablando, en la mente de Roderich estaba esa pregunta, la lucha interior que tenia era que no sabía si preguntársela o dejarla pasar. Y Roderich, conociendo a Gilbert, la esquivara de todas las maneras posibles, dando excusas que no vienen al caso, o mejor dicho, incoherentes. Pero, quizás un sartenazo de parte de Hungría sería la solución a todo ese misterio que lleva el albino encima.

—Gilbert, ¿Por qué Ludwig y tú no viene para acá? Tenemos un asunto pendiente—

* * *

— ¿Qué haces Noruega? — el joven noruego levanto su vista. Era Finlandia; Noruega no era esas personas las cuales eran sociables pero, dejo salir una leve sonrisa, la cual solo duro un segundo, hacia el finlandés para regresar a lo que estaba haciendo. — ¿Estas muy ocupado? —

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe a Helsinki? — Noruega pregunto sin quitar la vista en lo que estaba haciendo ni por un segundo, se sentía obligado en ayudar a Inglaterra en encontrar una solución a este problema. No una solución 'normal' sino una más allá de lo natural. Aunque tiene que ser honesto consigo mismo, no le gustaba para nada la idea, y mucho menos con Inglaterra.

— ¡Sí! Su-san esta con Islandia porque los mandaste hacer no se qué cosa y Dinamarca…bueno está muy ocupado, y tu solo estás leyendo ese libro…y pensé, quizás que tu podías ir… ¿conmigo?— Dijo el joven finlandés un poco angustiado, tenía que ser honesto consigo mismo. Las demás naciones estaban haciendo todo lo posible por solucionar este problema y el no estaba haciendo nada, se sentía inútil, y no podía dejarlo así como así.

— ¿Eso fue una pregunta Tino Väinämöisen? — Noruega se levanto del piso, cerrando el libro. Si, estaba ocupado, muy ocupado pero, quien le dice que no a la cara que puso el finlandés. — ¿Para qué vas a Helsinki? —

—Para nada— contesto Finlandia mientras se pasaba la mano en la frente sonriendo. Noruega arqueo la ceja, sabía que el Finlandés estaba mintiendo, sino fuera así ¿Cuál es la necesidad de tanto nerviosismo? Además, el sabe que Finlandia es muy honesto y mentir se la hace demasiado difícil.

—Mentir y tu, son algo que no van a la mano Tino. Dime la verdad— Finlandia empezó a mirar a todos lados y tartamudear. Sabía que eso era verdad… ¿Para qué mentir si sabe que se van a dar cuenta de eso?

—Es que…Noruega…es que…recibí un mensaje de Alfred y…me pidió que lo ayudara…Noruega no digas que no— Finlandia sentía la obligación de ayudar, el simplemente no podía quedarse sentados de brazos cruzados mientras todos lo demás hacen algo por solucionar el lio. Y si tenía que rogar de rodillas ser parte de la solución, sin pena alguna, lo haría.

—Está bien…vámonos a Helsinki—

* * *

Por fin Matthew piso suelo canadiense. Lo podía sentir, y se sentía bien; nada mejor que estar en casa, de eso estaba seguro. Pero, había algo raro en el ambiente. Matthew miro a su alrededor, todo parecía normal. Personas saliendo y entrando del aeropuerto, otras verificando sus boletos, recogiendo maletas, si, todo normal pero, porque sentía que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Estuvo unos cuantos minutos mirando a su alrededor, sin hacer movimiento alguno pero, nada paso. Quizás sea que esta así porque va a ver a su hermano o por pequeñas protestas que se están llevando a cabo en suelo canadiense.

—Matthew Williams, deténgase ahí—

Matthew volteo la mirada para toparse con unas personas vestidas de militar apuntándolo con una pistola. Sabía que algo andaba mal pero, no tan mal. Matthew levanto las manos cuando sintió el objeto frio en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, se sintió un poco incomodo. Hacia años que no tenía una pistola apuntándole de esa manera tan amenazadora, y eso le trajo tantas memorias, las cuales tenía escondidas en su mente. Una de ellas le quemaba como acero, cuando Alfred le pidió desesperadamente que lo ayudara porque Japón se estaba acercando a Alaska y esas tierras eran imposibles de defender por lo inestables que eran.

Podía escuchar cada grito, cada tiro, cada misil. Aun podía oler la carne quemada, lo cual le causaba nauseas, también podía oler la sangre, el cual era como acero. En fin, los recuerdos estaban vivos y presentes; solos por sentir una pistola en su cuello.

—No tiene que decir quién es, ya lo sabemos. Ustedes serán destruidos, así que no proteste y venga con nosotros— Matthew hizo lo indicado, se volteo, esa voz se le hacía muy parecida pero, quizás la mente este jugando con él. Porque el simple hecho de pensar en eso, le causaba unos escalofríos terribles.

* * *

— ¿Dónde te dijo que estaba? — pregunto Noruega balanceando sus pies. Se estaba poniendo inquieto, había algo raro en todo esto pero, no podía identificar claramente lo que era. Estaba más ocupado en otros asuntos que en lo que él piensa, una estúpida idea.

—Se supone que aquí pero, no sé. ¿Qué piensas tu Lukas? — Finlandia se volteo, y no pudo evitar reírse.

— ¿Qué pienso? Que la banca está muy cómoda— Noruega se levanto para cederle un espacio a Finlandia, que aunque se estaba riendo muy adentro estaba preocupado.

Finlandia de momento dejo de reír cuando vio la cara de Noruega, el joven tenía los ojos bien abiertos, eso asuntaba a Finlandia, el cual se levanto de inmediato.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? — Finlandia se volteo alarmado

— ¿Eres Tino Väinämöisen? Si lo eres, este es tu último día—

— ¡Huye! — fue la última palabra que escucho Finlandia antes de caer encima de Noruega, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, y por suerte detrás de unos arbustos. Noruega utilizo todas las fuerzas que tenia para agarrar a Finlandia en su espalda, y huir del sitio.

Luego de un rato, escondidos detrás de un auto, Noruega coloco a Finlandia en el piso, la sangre bajándole por el cuello, el uniforme azul estaba tiznado de rojo, al igual que la espalda de Noruega.

— ¡Tino! ¡Tino, despierta! Tino, sabes que no te puedo llevarte así, Suecia me mataría. Sabía que esto era una trampa— Noruega abrazo al Finlandés, que aunque no estaba muerto lo parecía. Para evitar que más sangre saliera, Noruega coloco su mano en la parte de atrás del cuello pero, era imposible. El noruego se puso nervioso, no había visto tanta sangre desde que fue atacado por Alemania, que aunque Inglaterra lo defendió, le fue imposible derrotar las fuerzas alemanas. No tuvo otra opción que rendirse. El simple hecho de recordarlo, le dolía.

—…Tino…— Noruega susurro mientras colocaba un dedo en la barbilla del Finlandés para levantar su mirada; una lagrima humedeciendo su mejilla. ¿Qué le iba a decir a los demás? ¿Qué, miren Tino recibió un tiro en el cuello o, Tino se está desangrando ahí en el cuarto? Eso no son explicaciones. Eso sería inhumano, inclusive si él no fuera humano.

Lo volvió a abrazar fuertemente, y podía podía sentir el aliento caliente de Finlandia en su cuello, cada vez que el finlandés respiraba. No quería perder su compostura, no estaba en el pero, empezó a llorar entrecortado.

—…N-N-Noruega, no l-llores e-estoy b-bien…— Noruega fijo su mirada a los ojos dilatados y cansados del Finlandés, el que, a pesar de todo llevaba una sonrisa marcada en su cara, eso, aunque Finlandia no lo supiera hacía sentir peor a Noruega.

— ¿Qué le voy a decir a Suecia? — Pregunto Noruega, que aunque trataba de sonar lo más normal posible, Finlandia pudo notar el miedo que tenía, además podía sentirlo temblar y podía oír su corazón golpeándole el pecho.

—La ver-verdad…n-no fue t-tu culpa— Sonrió Finlandia, el que dentro de su condición, logro levantar su mano para secarle las lágrimas que bajaban sin parar de los ojos del Noruego. —Recuerda qu-que el t-te recogió c-cuando D-Dinamarca te a-abandonó—

—A ese lo odio con todo mi cora…

Finlandia le puso el dedo en los labios para evitar que terminara su frase. Estaba confundido, por eso decía cosas como esas. Tenía miedo, y no sabía qué hacer. El mundo se estaba viniendo abajo, cada día pasaba algo peor. Y eso fue solo en dos semanas… ¿Qué pasaría en un mes?

—S-sabes m-mejor qu-que nadie q-que lo que di-dices no es cierto— Finlandia acaricio la mejilla de Noruega, el cual bajo la cara a nivel de él. Finlandia sabía lo que iba hacer, así que no protesto, el chico está muy confundido. Aun no tiene sus sentimientos acomodados, no sabe a quién quiere o quien ama. Su corazón está en tinieblas todavía, no sabe a quién darle todo lo que lleva guardado; que no es nada fácil. Y no es fácil ser el, bueno, tampoco es fácil ser Finlandia. Resumiendo en seis palabras no es fácil ser una nación.

Finlandia cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Noruega chocar con los de él. Nunca antes había sentido unos labios tan fríos antes, ni siquiera los de Suecia eran así. Aunque resumiendo en cuenta, que aunque a veces le tenía miedo, el único lugar donde se sintió seguro fue en los brazos de Suecia, y Noruega también sabe eso.

Que si, Finlandia mintió diciendo que se sentía más libre con Rusia pero, fue para que vieran que el también era valiente y que él solo podía defenderse, y que no necesitaba que Suecia lo tratara de esa manera. Lo que no fue tan cierto. Porque Rusia, y los aliados lo abandonaron (aunque fue parte de la Unión Soviética) y tuvo que recurrir a Alemania para que lo ayudara, sabiendo que Noruega y Dinamarca estaban bajo su poder a la fuerza y estaban sufriendo mientras Suecia, el que decía que era neutral, trabajaba para ambos mandos. ¿Sera por eso que los defiende a toda manera? ¿Para encontrar una manera de pedir perdón por eso?

—…Te sacare de aquí…— Finlandia abrió los ojos sorprendido pero, no fue por el beso, ni la reacción espontanea del noruego; fue por todo lo que pensó durante el beso. ¿Quién pensaría que un simple beso podía inundar la mente de tantos recuerdos? Recuerdos los cuales la mayoría quieren olvidar pero, le es imposible. Finlandia espera que lo mismo le haya ocurrido a Noruega y se arregle de una vez y por todas, el se lo merece. De otra manera no lo hubiera besado.

* * *

— ¿Para qué crees que Austria nos quiere? — pregunto Alemania viendo por el rabillo del ojo al albino balanceando el celular de mano en mano. A veces Alemania desearía que Gilbert fuera más atento a las situaciones en vez de pasarse el tiempo jugando.

—Es que no resiste ver lejos a este ser tan grandioso, yo lo sabía, todos me aman…kesekese— contesto el albino con altos aires de superioridad, que enfermaba a Alemania. Una mas y va a llegar a Austria caminando, a ver si ese ser TAN grandioso puede hacerlo.

—Por una vez en tu LARGA vida, _bruder_ se serio— Alemania dijo apretando el acelerador sobrepasando las 100 millas por hora. Gilbert soltó un chillido (varonil) y se coloco el cinturón de seguridad más rápido que ligero. ¿Por qué Gilbert no entiende que discreción es también parte del valor? ¿Y por qué no entiende que en estos momentos no son de bromas? ¿Qué necesita Gilbert para despertar de ese maldito mundo en que vive?

[1]— _West, was ist los mit dir?_ — pregunto Gilbert alarmado, y molesto. Y tenía que estarlo, no sabía porque Alemania estaba molesto con él. Y si de verdad está molesto, que le diga cuál es la razón de estarlo, porque que el sepa, no ha hecho nada. Pero, pensándolo bien ellos no tienen esa comunicación de hermanos muy desarrollada que digamos.

[2]— _Untermensch_…— Alemania murmuro entre dientes.

— ¿Qué dijiste? Dime que no me identificaste por esa palabra—

— ¡Lo que escuchaste, Gilbert! ¿Estas sordo también? — Alemania subió el tono de la voz. Ya no podía mas, tenía que decirle de una vez y por todas lo que se merecía, según él.

— ¡Hasta ahí llegaste mal agradecido engreído! — ¿Engreído? ¿De verdad Alemania escucho a Gilbert decir eso? Si de verdad Gilbert dijo eso, como el acaba de decir, hasta ahí llego. Alemania detuvo el auto en una esquina porque de seguro que presiente que este argumento no va a terminar tan bien que digamos.

— ¿Me dijiste mal agradecido y engreído Gilbert? — Alemania lanzo una mirada a su hermano, que de seguro después de esto no lo llamara así; y no importa, es hora de que se digan un par de cosa.

— ¡SI! ¡Eso es lo que eres, mocoso! ¿Quién te salvo la vida? ¿Quién te dio abrigo y de comer? ¡DIME! ¡Dime, maldita sea, quien te hizo el que eres ahora! ¡DIME! — Alemania abrió la boca pero, las palabras que iba a decir no salieron. Gilbert estaba tartamudeando, algo que no hace, y Alemania no sabe si su visión está jugando con él, porque jura que Gilbert está a punto de llorar. Otra vez, una vez más lo volvió a herir.

— ¡DIME! ¡No te quedes callado! ¡Dime quien te dio el nombre que llevas hoy día! ¡DIME! ¿Quién lo hizo? ¿Quién? ¡YO! ¡YO FUI! ¿Y así es como me agradeces? Después de que te recogí cuando apenas eras el…— Gilbert se cayó la boca de momento, Alemania alzo la vista para ver como abría la puerta del auto y salía, sin dar marcha atrás. A Gilbert simplemente no le daba la gana seguir discutiendo.

— ¡Gilbert! ¿Qué ibas a decir? — Alemania hizo lo mismo pero, no encontró el valor de seguirlo y cuestionarle. Era mejor dejarlo solo.

— ¡Nada que te interese! Y antes de que se me olvide, dile a Austria que lo odio con toda mi alma al igual que Hungría. También diles que yo, Gilbert Beilschmidt, no necesita a nadie—

— ¡Gilbert! Lo…— Siempre es difícil aceptar los errores cuando sabes que el que fallaste eres tú. Siempre es difícil, aunque solo sean dos simples palabras. Que para algunos no valen nada pero, para otros puede significar evitar el nacimiento del odio. Pero, esas palabras simplemente no salían de él, y si Gilbert lo odia, ya sabría porque.

* * *

_WAAAA, me dolió mucho escribir eso pero, tenía que hacerlo. Y también tenía que traerle memorias dolorosas a ellos para que despierten, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._

_Review, y hasta el próximo._

_[1] West, was ist los mit dir?: West, cual es tu problema?_

_[2] Untermensch: Eso es el término que utilizo Hitler para identificar a los rusos y a todos los demás, que significa que es subhumano, o sea, que es diverso pero, que es terrible, que es una copia del ser humano, simplemente un animal… ¿Cómo se atreve Ludwig a decir eso a Gilbert?_


	4. Chapter 3

_Bueno, gracias por los reviews, amo leerlos, y todos los consejos que me han dado los he utilizado. No se preocupen por nuestro asombroso y amado Gilbert, se van a enterar porque todavía existe pero, todavía no, tengo que profundizar el drama (Sonríe). Lo de México…ya encontré el nombre… ¿Qué les parece Alejandro José? Es que no quiero que aparezca sin nombre. También, cualquier cosa rara que encuentren por ahí me dejan saber. __Sé que estoy subiendo los capítulos muy rápido pero…oh bueno._

_Hetalia no me pertenece._

**Advertencia: Violencia, sangre, muerte de personajes (no me odien lo hago por el drama) OCC y USxCan…**

* * *

Estaba sentado junto a la ventana, muchas cosas le vinieron a la mente mientras veía sus manos todas vendadas. El, más que nadie, quería saber quien le tendió esa trampa. Pero no importa, se las va hacer pagar caro al que fue, si quieren jugar con él pues un juego tendrán. Además, para jugar se necesitan dos personas. ¿No?

Fue un tonto en ir al aeropuerto si sabía que Alfred nunca le mandaría un mensaje, y muchos menos pidiendo ayuda. Pero, el maldito sonaba tan desesperado y alarmado que no había otra opción que creerle.

—Eso fue sucio— Siguió pensando mientras miraba a su alrededor. Se veía tan sola la habitación, tan vacía, tan callada y los mas que odia, tan fría. ¿Por qué todos tuvieron que irse y dejarlo solo? El no hizo nada malo, ellos fueron los culpables. ¿Qué nunca entendieron su juego?

— ¿Vienes a jugar conmigo, da? —

—Iván Braginski, arriba las manos— el ruso se volteo sonriendo. Tenía visitas en su casa. ¿Desde cuándo no las recibía? Aunque tenía que admitir que se veían raros. ¿Para qué están vestidos de militar y están apuntándolo con pistolas? No importa, el puede seguir el juego, aunque no sepa cuál es.

— ¿Viene a jugar, da? — sonrió el ruso mientras se les acercaba a ellos. Los militares retrocedieron temblando, esa sonrisa que tenía el ruso no podía significar nada bueno. Pero, para Iván era un simple juego, no iba hacerles daño. El no haría eso, mucho menos a sus visitas que hacía mucho tiempo que no las recibía. Tenía que hacerlas sentir cómodas.

El primer militar disparo, por instinto, al ver el alto ruso acercándose sin dar señal de retroceder. Iván se detuvo unos instantes para mirar a su pecho. La sangre corriendo, era una situación inexplicable. La sangre era tan roja, tan…no lo podía explicar en simples palabras, la sentía quemar su piel. En cortos lapsos de tiempo recordó todas las guerras, las muertes, los gritos, el frio de todos los conflictos donde él fue participe. La crueldad de cómo se manifestaron, y las heridas producidas, los amigos que tuvo y los enemigos que adquirió en fin, todo estaba presente en él, y eso fue suficiente para despertarlo.

— ¡Que malos son! ¿Cómo se atreven venir a mi casa y jugar tan sucio? Ahora es mi turno, se quedan quietos ¿Da? —

El último sonido que se escucho fue cuando una botella de Vodka se hizo pedazos en el suelo.

* * *

— ¿Desde cuándo Feliciano esta así? ¿Por qué no me llamaron de inmediato?— Ludwig pregunto mientras fijaba su mirada al suelo. No quería ver a Feliciano de esa manera, tan decaído. Y nadie en esa habitación podía hacerle levantar su mirada para verlo, simplemente no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo. Todo le había caído de golpe. Primero, le ocultan que Feliciano esta en ese estado, segundo, la pelea entre él y Gilbert, y por último, tiene que escuchar las reclamaciones de Roderich que dice que necesita al albino de vuelta para interrogarlo. Ya era mucho, el alemán ya no podía, todo era demasiado. Una mas y no se hace responsable de las acciones que pueda hacer.

—Dijiste que no hiciéramos llamadas innecesarias— Ludwig se levanto y volteo su mirada ha donde estaba el austriaco sentado. Ya la perdió, no podía más. No puede entender la frialdad de Roderich, simplemente no tiene respuesta.

— ¿Roderich? — El austriaco miro al alemán por el rabillo del ojo, fue una mirada rápida. Podía sentir que el alemán estaba a punto de estallar pero, el no va a contestar nada de lo que piensa Ludwig decir. Parece que también Hungría lo sintió porque se podían oír los sollozos de la joven, la cual no se había despegado ni un instante del lado de Feliciano.

— ¿Crees que esto es innecesario? ¿Roderich Eldestein, dame una razón de no golpearte la cara ahora mismo? ¡No tienes corazón!— El alemán se puso en frente del austriaco, Austria lo miro para luego voltear la mirada al libro que estaba leyendo. Simplemente no iba a hablar de esto con él. Austria daría cualquier cosa para que lo entendieran, para que se dieran cuenta de que al él le está afectando la situación pero, no importaba lo que hacía siempre le repetían lo frio que era. Todos son tan cerrados de mente.

—Tú no eres la persona indicada para decir si tengo corazón o no, Alemania. Eso suena tan irónico de tu parte— Austria sobresalto cuando Alemania golpeo la mesa con la mano. Seriamente, no espera esa reacción de parte del alemán; cuando son entrenados para manejar las emociones y conflictos.

—Si me vas a recordar mi pasado, mejor cállate—

— ¡YA! — Hungría no pudo mas, tenía que sacarse eso del pecho. Ya era suficiente. No quería oír mas peleas ni discusiones, simplemente quería oír silencio. Si hablaban de tener corazón o no, ninguno de los dos tenia uno. ¿Cómo se ponen a pelear cuando Feliciano esta postrado en la cama? — ¡BASTA! Si los oigo hablar otra vez les juro que les arrancaré la lengua… ¿Me escucharon? —

Tanto Austria como Alemania miraron a la joven húngara, las lagrimas le bajaban como cascadas por sus mejillas ya rojas de tanto llorar, su mano derecha apretaba su pecho, con todas sus fuerzas, parecía que se lo iba a arrancar, mientras en la otra apretaba el sartén; mirándolos a ambos con una mirada amenazadora.

—Ludwig, tú no tienes ni alma ni corazón por lo que le dijiste a Gilbert, y tu Roderich, tampoco tienes porque lo único que sale de tu boca es veneno. Así, que por favor… ¡CALLENSE! —

Ludwig dirigió su mirada al piso mientras Austria salía de la habitación sin decir nada. Sentía la necesidad de irse porque si no iba a perder la única razón que tiene.

* * *

Era un mal agradecido, un mocoso engreído. Si, no había más palabras para identificarlo, esas eran simplemente prefectas. Pero, no importa, el no necesita a nadie, el solo puede cuidarse bien. El no necesita compañía alguna para sentirse bien, estar solo es lo mejor que hay en este mundo. Nadie que te ordene y te diga que hacer o cómo comportarte. Nadie que te diga cómo actuar y hablar, que ropa ponerte o qué hora levantarte. En fin, estar solo es lo mejor que le puede suceder a una persona como él.

— ¡Nadie me puede vencer, soy mejor que todo ellos juntos! ¡Por eso me querían ver caer, porque simplemente soy mucho para ellos! — Gilbert sonrió, saboreando cada palabra de superioridad que decía. Se sentía orgulloso, nadie más que a él le saldrían unas palabras como esas, de eso está seguro. Y si las llegan a repetir es que simplemente no tiene originalidad y les falta imaginación. —Pero, no lloren, Gilbert aun no se ha ido y tampoco piensa hacerlo, kesekese—

Luego de caminar una larga distancia se detuvo, solo esperaba que el suizo no le saliera como tuerca mal colocada y se le lanzara encima a punta de pistola. Toco tres veces pero, nada. Ni un grito, ni un tiro, y ni siquiera una amenaza. Se supone que hayan regresado de Austria hace horas. Se asomó por la ventana pero, todo estaba oscuro, quizás estén descansando pero, lo que esta raro es la hora. El albino toco de nuevo pero, la puerta se abrió sola. Tomando las debidas entro a la casa, ojos color rojo carmesí se abrieron sorprendidos al ver la escena. Todo estaba destruido, las ventanas rotas, vidrios en el piso y las paredes tenían agujeros de balas.

— ¿Vash, si quieres llamo a un terapista? — El albino pregunto mientras perseguía los que parecía un rastro de sangre en el piso. No quería ni pensar a quien le pertenecía esa sangre, el simple hecho de pensarlo hacia que se le erizaran los cabellos. Se detuvo cuando vio una cinta azul, la cual recogió. Sus dedos comenzaron a temblar, no tenía ni que dar vueltas al asunto. Sabía quien era la dueña de dicha cinta.

— ¡LILI! — la joven estaba pegada a la pared, era horrible, tenia agujeros de bala por todo el cuerpo, su traje rosa, el cual siempre luce con orgullo, estaba destruido. Ella estaba irreconocible. Gilbert se arrodillo a su lado y la tomo en sus brazos, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

— Gi-Gil-Gilbert— el albino bajo la mirada a la joven, la luz de sus ojos verdes ya ida. Su respiración era débil y su movimiento lento, Gilbert sabía que no había tiempo que perder, tenía que buscar ayuda pero, el problemas era que no sabía a dónde.

— ¡No hables Lili, guarda tus fuerzas! —

—N-no…Gil…n-no h-hay tiempo, e-esc-escúchame— Aunque quería sacarla de ahí y pedir ayuda se sentía obligado a escucharla, quería saber lo que paso, porque ella termino así, quien hizo esto, bueno todo, quería saberlo todo. —S-se l-l-llevaron a m-mi he-hermano—

— ¿Quién Lili? ¿Quién hizo esto? —

—N-no di-dijeron…Gi-Gilbert, s-si ve-ves a m-mi he-hermano di-dile que l-lo q-quiero— Lili dijo apretándole la mano a Gilbert, se podía sentir lo fría, y débil que estaba. Gilbert sentía un nudo en la garganta, veía como la joven agonizaba en los brazos de él y no podía hacer nada por ayudarla.

— ¡Lili, no! ¡Lili, quédate conmigo! ¡Mírame! —

—G-Gi-Gilbert, e-estoy c-cansada…ten-tengo sueño—

* * *

Islandia tiro el abrigo a la silla más cercana que le quedaba. Estaba cansado, todo este lio, problemas, y conflictos, y lo único que Noruega hace es mandarlo a buscar un maldito pedazo de papel junto a Suecia; y en los lugares más remotos de la isla. No era que le molestaba hacer favores pero, lo que si le molestaba era que toda la búsqueda fue en vano. ¿Para qué Noruega quiere un pedazo de papel que ni existe?

— ¡Hola Ice! — Islandia miro por el rabillo del ojo, y lo que vio fue una sonrisa plasmada en la cara de Dinamarca, el cual se sentó al lado de Suecia, para la suerte del sueco. El danés siempre tenía que sentarse a su lado no importando la situación en que estuvieran— ¿Escucharon que en Suiza hay un caos? Cerraron las fronteras, te digo que esto se está poniendo feo—

—N'da—

—Perdón, se me olvido que no estaban aquí cuando eso. ¿Oigan? ¿No creen que esta todo como que muy callado aquí? —

Islandia salió de la cocina ignorando la pregunta. Estaba muy cansado, además el dolor de cabeza que tenia no le estaba ayudando para nada, malditas protestas. Por eso decidió irse a descansar y relajarse hasta que esto pasara. Entro a la sala y encendió el televisor pero, algo andaba raro, muy raro para su gusto.

…_perdóname…_

…_n-no f-fue t-tu culpa…_

Islandia se levanto al oír el susurro, esa voces sonaban a Finlandia y Noruega, de eso estaba seguro pero, se oían tan débiles y llenas de miedo; algo está jugando con su mente. Antes de buscar en donde estaban busco primero a Dinamarca y Suecia, estaba nervioso, sabía que algo había pasado. Los dos empezaron a buscar por la habitación mientras Islandia los miraba atentamente, no podía despegar los ojos de ellos. Estaba seguro de que era ellos.

—Ehh… ¿Chicos, esto es sangre en el pasillo? — Tanto como Suecia e Islandia se asomaron por el hombro del danés, solo para ver lo mismo que él había visto, y asegurarle a el alto joven que si era, efectivamente sangre. Dinamarca trago en seco, sudor bajándole por su frente, antes de continuar con su marcha alrededor del estrecho pasillo. Suecia e Islandia siguiéndole los pasos muy de cerca.

— ¡LARGENSE! —

Las tres naciones se sobresaltaron al escuchar el grito, era Noruega pero, había algo distinto en el. Su voz era una mezcla de ira y miedo, su cuerpo estaba temblando sin parar, su cara inundada de lágrimas y su ropa toda bañada en sangre. En sus brazos tenia a Finlandia, lo abrazaba fuertemente mientras lo movía como si le estuviera cantando una canción de cuna. El primero en reaccionar fue Suecia que no espero, y rápidamente se arrodillo al frente de los dos.

— ¡N-no f-fue m-mi culpa! T-todo o-ocurrió t-tan ra-rápido— tartamudeo el Noruego, el sueco solo coloco su mano en la mejilla, en señal de que no se preocupara. Noruega asistió con su cabeza y coloco el finlandés dormido en los brazos del sueco, mientras él también se acomodaba en su pecho para llorar.

* * *

Todo en la habitación estaba tranquilo, ya que se había levantado el joven italiano. El quería salirse de la cama pero, Hungría se lo impidió, no era seguro de que lo hiciera. Ella lo ayudaba a tomar una taza de café que había preparado hace un momento, el la miraba con esos ojos color miel bien abiertos, quería hacerle muchas preguntas pero, se sentía débil, no sabía si podía preguntárselas todas sin desmayarse de nuevo.

Observo a su alrededor, en una esquina de la habitación estaba Austria sentado, de nuevo, y recostado de la pared estaba Alemania, el cual no se dignaba en mirarlo. Seguramente estaba molesto con el por ser tan débil e inútil como siempre, y no quería pensar en eso. No quería perderlo, menos en la situación que estaba pasando. Se sentía tan débil, y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue el Sacro Imperio Romano. No todos los recuerdos eran felices, él le había dicho que se sentía débil, sin fuerzas, y que en el día menos pensado desaparecería. ¿Quizás, esto significa que Italia también…desaparecerá?

Todos voltearon la mirada al escuchar la puerta abrirse, era Antonio, que otra vez tenía esa cara de angustia.

—Tengo buenas y malas noticias— dijo el español bajando la mirada al suelo. La tarea que escogió fue la más terrible de todas. Tenía que informar cada dato que venía a su mano, era terrible su tarea pero, tenía que hacerlo.

—Antonio…dilas por favor— suspiro la joven húngara acercándose al español. Le dio su apoyo, y dentro de toda esta situación le sonrió para que el español no se sintiera tan caído.

—Francia llego a Londres sin ningún problema, Gilbert llamo y dijo que vendría…y…—

El español cerró los ojos y coloco sus pensamientos en orden, era duro lo que iba a decir, no sabía cómo decirlo, no era nada de fácil. Bueno, nada de lo que está pasando es fácil. Viven en una constante paranoia, la cual les impide dormir y hacer las cosas normalmente. Están entre la espada y pared, aman a su gente pero, sus ciudadanos, la razón de existir, los quieren ver muertos.

— ¿Qué? —

—Suiza esta desaparecido, no se sabe su paradero y…Lili y Bélgica…Lili…

— ¿Qué? ¡Por lo más sagrado, habla Antonio! — Hungría agarro al español por el cuello de la camisa y lo balanceo alarmada. No pudo evitar pensar lo peor, y desde que pensó en todo esto sabe que todo se va a poner mas terrible de los que esta.

—Lili y Bélgica han muerto—

Hungría cayó arrodillada al piso, sus manos apretando el traje que llevaba. Quería gritar, quería llorar pero, era en vano, ya no tenía más lágrimas que soltar, y el grito se le quedaba atascado en su garganta. Una presión le apretaba el pecho, era terrible, no había palabras de explicar lo que sentía. Todo era mucho.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué vamos hacer?— pregunto Austria volteando su mirada a todos en la habitación.

—Holanda ocupo el lugar de Bélgica…en cuanto a Lili y Vash…todo está perdido. ¿Cómo saben quiénes somos? Es como si alguien les hubiera dicho y por eso nos están cazando—

Todos miraron a Antonio, y era un buen punto. Ninguno de ellos pensó en eso antes, y honestamente, tampoco pensaron que Antonio lo iba a cuestionar.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — Por fin Alemania se movió de su posición. Feliciano siguió sus pasos con sus ojos, atentamente mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, si en verdad iba a desparecer tenía que dejárselo saber de cualquier manera posible. El no va a dejar a Alemania sufrir lo mismo que sufrió el cuando el Sacro Imperio Romano tomo aquellos pasos, se dio la vuelta y se fue. No quería dejarle el mismo vacio, el mismo dolor…la misma herida, la cual aun lleva. Si solo le hubiera dicho lo que realmente sentía, el, en su niñez lo entendería.

—Me da miedo decirlo…pero, creo que hay un traidor entre nosotros—

* * *

Abrió sus ojos violetas a la luz frente a él. No sabía cuál era el uso de ella pero, sabía que estaba en un cuarto de interrogación. Estuvo unos minutos para poder acostumbrar sus ojos a luz pero, con todo y eso no podía ver la cara del hombre enfrente del, quizás para eso sea la luz. Pero, no importaba si podía ver la cara o no, quería saber para que lo querían y como se enteraron de que el existía. Muchos pensamientos corrieron en su mente, muchas posibilidades de cómo ocurrió pero, todas le daban miedo. Era mejor que ni se enterara.

— ¿Para qué me quieren? ¡Déjenme libre! ¡Ustedes no saben lo que les puede pasar! — Matthew grito alarmado pero, al ser la persona que es, el grito salió como un murmullo. Matthew juro que empezaron a reírse y eso le dio rabia; nunca lo toman en serio.

— ¡YA, dejen de reírse!— Hubo un silencio en la sala, un escalofrió le subió por la espalda a Matthew. Otra vez esa voz, la luz fue apagada y todos abandonaron la habitación menos la persona que dio la orden. Matthew pestañeo dos o tres veces, soltando un par de lágrimas, para poder acostumbrarse de los cambios de luces.

Observo detenidamente a la persona en frente al él. Estaba vestido de negro, y tenía un casco que hacia juego con el uniforme, le recordaba el uniforme de SWAT que utilizan en Estados Unidos. Pero, no, eso no es así. Quizás sean ellos los que están encargados de atraparlos.

—Prometo que todo estará bien— la persona de le acerco, el aliento caliente en sus oídos hacia que su cara se sonrojara. Mordió su labio superior, dicho acercamiento le incomodaba. Solo había una persona en este mundo que podía causarle una reacción como esa. Solo una voz era capaz de marearlo al extremo de perder el conocimiento. Pero, ya basta de ser débil, el mundo entero está en juego.

Matthew se levanto de la silla y la primera reacción que tuvo fue darle una bofetada a hombre, el cual retrocedió.

— ¡TRAIDOR! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Sabia que la voz era parecida, si era la tuya!— El canadiense lo tomo por el cuello del uniforme mientras que con la mano libre volvió a darle otra bofetada. — ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¡DIME! —

Matthew empujo al hombre contra la pared, dicho golpe hizo eco en la habitación. Muchos sentimientos se mezclaron juntos, ninguno de ellos siendo bueno. Matthew quería ahorcarlo, sacarle el aire de sus pulmones, matarlo con sus propias manos, no esperaba que él fuera el que anda diciendo todo sobre ellos. El hecho de saberlo le causaba lagrimas, lagrimas de rabia y dolor, sus puños temblaban ordenándole que le diera porque se lo merecía.

El hombre volvió a acercársele esta vez quitándose el casco que cubría el rostro el cual Matthew ya había identificado hacia un momento. Ojos azules se encontraron con violetas, lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

—Mattie…escúchame— su voz salió temblorosa, insegura, algo que no va a mano con él. Intento acercársele pero, el canadiense se alejaba. Le dolía ver al canadiense de esa manera, quería abrazarlo, acurrucarlo cerca de él y decirle que está confundido, que todo lo tiene mal calculado.

— ¡NO! —

—Matthew, me preguntaste porque, déjame contestarte—

— ¡NO, Alfred! ¡No quiero oír tu boca traidora! — En eso Alfred se le lanzo encima y lo abrazo, susurrando unas series de palabras en el oído del canadiense, las cuales hacían que el cuerpo del canadiense vibrara. Pero, no, Matthew no iba a caer de nuevo en su juego.

—Matt, escúchame…solo hazlo— Matthew forcejeo para quitárselo de encima pero, algo dentro de él estaba jugando, su mente estaba clara, que tenía que quitárselo de encima que es un traidor pero, sus manos y su corazón no respondían igual. Teniendo dos en contra de uno, no pudo hacer nada más que dejar que sus brazos se posaran en el cuello de su hermano, odiaba ser tan débil.

—D-dime a-antes d-de que m-me arrepienta— Matthew sobresalto, aparentando sus labios al sentir los brazos de su hermano posarse en su cintura. —A-Alfred…—

—Matt…no quiero que nada te pase ni a ti y ni a Iggy…por eso los hago— Alfred bajo su cara del oído al cuello de Matthew, este se paralizo y enterró sus uñas en la espalda del americano, y aunque tenía el uniforme, las sentía.

— ¿Y l-los d-demás? E-so s-suena e-ego- egoísta de tu pa-parte— Matthew trato de resistir, de nuevo, pero, a quien engañaba o quería engañar, esto le gustaba. De que Alfred lo tomara en consideración antes que los demás, eso era algo que aunque tenía rabia, le hacía feliz. Pero, entre tanto forcejeo y empujones ambos terminaron encima de la mesa, Matthew con Alfred encima.

—Matthew…— El canadiense no pudo evitar que un leve gemido escapara de su garganta al escuchar la voz del americano de esa manera.

— ¡A-Alfred, habla d-de una v-vez y por t-todas! —

—Mattie, yo no soy el traidor. ¿Te acuerdas del la niña que salve? — Matthew se sobresalto al escuchar la pregunta. Si, esa fue la manera de cómo todo esto ocurrió. Ese incidente fue el que hizo que todo se viniera abajo como un efecto de domino, que una vez que cae la primera pieza, es difícil de detener. Y todavía esas piezas siguen cayendo.

—…eso lo montaron para que yo cayera en el juego. El traidor sí es una nación pero, no soy yo. Y ya tienen a Suiza, Lituania, Polonia, y algunas se les escaparon como Noruega, Finlandia y Romano—

— ¿Q-que? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices? — Matthew no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo parecía sonar como una pesadilla o unas de esas películas que Alfred hace. Todo era imposible, y difícil de creer. ¿Cómo una nación fue capaz de decir que ellos existían? Y los mas que duele… cómo fue capaz de decir quiénes eran las otras sin remordimiento alguno.

—Suena algo difícil de creer Matthew pero, es verdad. Un grupo de ellos fueron a Rusia, Iván es el que sigue en su lista pero, aun no hay llamadas de ellos, estoy seguro que algo paso. En cuanto se libren de Europa y Asia…América Latina será la siguiente…empezando por México—

— ¡Al-Alfred me das asco! ¡Quítate! — otra vez ojos azules chocaron con amatista pero, por un lapso corto de tiempo, porque el americano no perdió tiempo, cuando Matthew iba a abrir la boca, Alfred lo beso. Matthew sintió que su mundo se le vino abajo al sentir esos labios húmedos chocar con los de él. Aunque sea su hermano, se siente tan bien. ¿Desde cuándo esto no pasaba? ¿Desde cuándo no se sentía así?

Pero, fue mucho pedir, porque tan rápido como sucedió paro. Matthew se levanto al sentir el peso de su hermano hacerse liviano; se había sentado al frente con una sonrisa en su cara. Matthew, dentro de su confusión, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa saliera de vuelta; odiaba cuando Alfred ponía esa cara infantil.

— ¿Me entendiste Mattie? —

—Lamentablemente…no— Matthew sonrió bajándose de la mesa.

— ¡MATTHEW! —

—Sí, sí, está bien, si te entendí. ¿Cómo le avisamos sin que se den cuenta?— Matthew bajo la mirada al suelo pero, la levanto de inmediato cuando escucho a Alfred reírse.

—Mattie…por eso te pareces a mí… ¿no? Es hora de jugar a ser el héroe—

* * *

_Ame escribir la parte de Iván, también me dio pena matar a Lili y a Bélgica…pero, todo por el drama…quiero agradecerles otra vez por todo, los reviews, los consejos, el fin, todo el apoyo que me han dado. Y también me he puesto a pensar si en verdad las naciones existen…bueno…pero, nada esta hija de Ludwig se lo agradece con el corazón._

_Review, y hasta el próximo._


	5. Chapter 4

_Sé que algunas parejas están medias locas pero, pronto se arreglara. Lo siento también por matar a Lili pero, tenía que matarla…Bélgica…bueno ella se lo merece por meterse de por medio en el romance de Antonio y Romano, así que me las desquite y la mate. En cuanto al traidor…bueno, no puedo decirles ahora…México se llamara José Alejandro, no sabía que el cambio de nombres fuera hacer diferencia. No soy muy buena en geografía de EU…por eso si ven el sitio mal colocado me dicen._

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

_Estas letras…ehh__h ¿Itálico? Son pensamientos pasados, así que no se confundan. 'Flashbacks'_

**Advertencia: Sangre, violencia, Muertes de personajes, GerIta y OCC…creo.**

**

* * *

**

— ¿Qué piensas hacer Alfred?— El americano levanto su mirada para ver al canadiense moviéndose de esquina a esquina. Parecía ansioso, Alfred no lo juzga. Recibió muchos golpes de momento. Primero, el mensaje falso, segundo ser atrapado para enterarse que su hermano es traidor pero, en realidad no lo es, en fin, muchos golpes. Alfred se pasó la mano por sus cabellos dorados, pensó por un rato su estrategia para poder burlar a la milicia. Una milicia bastante grande, ahora que Alfred piensa, no solo la milicia de los EU están envuelta sino la de Japón, Rusia, Reino Unido y otras más.

—Primero, Mattie, vamos con la persona que te va a sacar de aquí— Matthew, silenciosamente movió su cabeza en un 'si', algo inseguro de lo que trama su hermano, aunque no sepa que es. ¿Desde cuándo algo que hace Alfred sale bien? El cómo su hermano tiene todo el derecho de preocuparse. Seguramente lo que trame le echaran la culpa a él, solo por el parecido. Pero, así es su vida, no puede pedir un milagro en esta situación.

— ¿Es seguro tu plan Alfred?— Alfred se detuvo unos segundos para voltear a mirar a su hermano, el cual estaba mirando su botas como si fuera la primera vez que había visto unas. El americano no pudo evitar arquear la ceja ¿Su hermano estaba dudando de su plan? ¿Estaba dudando del héroe? —Matthew solo sígueme, y actúa como si no supieras nada de lo que te dije—

Mathew suspiro, rindiéndose. Era lo que le faltaba, que Alfred pretendiera que todo esto es un juego en donde él es el héroe, y los villanos son los que los están cazando. ¿Y entonces él es el ayudante? Algunas veces Matthew desearía que Alfred dejara de ser tan infantil y se pusiera un poco más serio en los asuntos de índoles peligrosos como esto pero, como el canadiense ya dijo, es mucho pedir.

—Ven, Matt, es por aquí— el canadiense despertó del trance en donde estaba, Alfred tenía el casco puesto de nuevo, y había sacado una pistola de mano. ¿Desde cuándo el carga con eso? Bajaron por unas escaleras hacia lo que parecía ser el sótano, deteniendo el paso al encontrar una puerta. Un escalofrió le subió por la espalda a Matthew mientras su conciencia batallaba con él, una parte le decía que confiara, que siguiera a su hermano mientras la otra le decía que interrogara mas a Alfred porque faltaban respuestas y algunas piezas no encajaban en el rompecabezas. Pero, Matthew sacudió sus pensamientos cuando Alfred dio unos leves golpes a la puerta, y por atenta observación el canadiense se dio cuenta que parecía una clave.

—Abre, ya la última pieza esta puesta. Con esta pieza todo empezara a correr en cadena hasta el final, y los que no han actuado actuaran— Matthew sobresalto ante el comentario pero, no tuvo tiempo de comentar. Alfred lo empujo hacia adentro de la habitación donde estaba un hombre vestido igual que su hermano; el canadiense ya estaba empezando a odiar el uso de los cascos. El hecho de tanto secreto hacia que Matthew pensara las peores cosas de su hermano y de los demás. Sabe que hay un traidor, el cual efectivamente no es Alfred por lo que ha visto, también sabe que el chico con el cual esta no va a mencionar nada del plan, lo cual lo molesta mucho. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser el último en enterarse?

—Ambos, Matthew como tú, tienen que llegar a salvo al El Paso, Texas. Luego, van a localizar a José Alejandro, no va a hacer fácil, de ahí en adelante, tu, sabrás que hacer— Matthew volteo la mirada al chico. Le inspiraba confianza, aunque no sabia su físico o el sonido de su voz, lo cual era raro. Y que tampoco supiera como actuaba y su personalidad también era algo fuera de lo normal, porque Matthew mayormente antes de brindarle confianza a una persona tenía que conocerlo primero. Pero, no podía evitar sentir una cierta energía salir del chico, la cual solo se siente cuando una nación está cerca. Sí, eso era, efectivamente era una nación, no había duda de eso, ese chico era una nación…pero ¿Quién?

—Buena suerte a los dos, el mundo entero cuenta con ustedes— En eso Alfred volvió darle un abrazo a su hermano, Matthew no pudo evitar que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos mientras fortalecía el abrazo. Para Matthew esto le recordaba tanto su pasado cuando Alfred empezó a ponerse rebelde y desafiar todo lo que decía Arthur. No podía evitar esa melancolía posarse en su pecho, presionándole el corazón al punto de sentirlo aplastado, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. ¿Si muere en esta misión? ¿Si esta es la última vez que vera a Alfred? ¿Si lo hace mal y nunca van a volver a ser los mismos?

— ¿Los lleno de agujeros o les busco una cama? —

Matthew y Alfred voltearon a ver al chico con los brazos cruzados, el canadiense no podía ver su cara pero, por el tono de la voz sabía que estaba irritado por la escena, quizás se prolongaron más de lo debido. Alfred aclaro la garganta mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rosa pálido, Matthew no pudo evitar sonreír, era una de las poca veces que Alfred se veía tan inocente.

—Matthew, dale esto a Iggy, por favor— Alfred le coloco un pedazo de papel entre las manos de el canadiense mientras el otro chico se montaba en una motora, Matthew sonrió, dando el ultimo saludo militar para montarse e irse con el misterioso chico de negro.

—Hora de hacer una llamada— Alfred sonrió mientras subía las escaleras. Sabía que después de esto no había vuelta atrás.

* * *

La habitación estaba vacía, solo yacía en la cama un Feliciano pensativo mientras Ludwig miraba la lluvia caer, la cual limpiaba el polvo del cristal y se llevaba la sombra de todos los sueños rotos y promesas nunca hechas. Hacía tiempo que no se detenía a verla gracias a su trabajo, siempre tan puntual. Cuanto daría por volver a sentir la lluvia caer y golpear su cuerpo. Cuanto daría por volver atrás, cuando Prusia lo cuidaba, el cual le decía que disfrutara de las cosas porque la vida no solo es trabajo y milicia…lamentablemente nunca lo escucho, siempre pensó que su hermano era alguien el cual no tomaba las cosas en serio.

—Ludwig…— el alemán rápidamente se volteo a escuchar esa voz familiar, era Feliciano. Su voz se notaba tan apagada y débil. La sonrisa, la cual dentro de la dureza del alemán traía felicidad, estaba borrada de su cara infantil e inocente; todo rastro de dulzura arrancado de su alma. Ludwig se perdió en sí que no se percato que el italiano se había levantado de la cama. — ¿Me enseñas a usarla? Esta vez prometo que lo hare bien—

— ¿Feliciano de donde sacaste esa pistola? — El alemán no pudo evitar retroceder, aunque no quería admitirlo, se asusto, no había duda de que un tiro pudiera zafarse gracias a la manera en que el italiano la sostenía. Feliciano solo levanto la mirada y dentro de su debilidad y fatiga trato de forzar una sonrisa pero, el esfuerzo fue en vano. —Antes que todo Feliciano, las pistolas no se sostienen como lo estás haciendo ahora—

— ¿No? — Ludwig le quito la pistola de las manos y le quito la carga, solo para estar seguro de que un accidente se pudiera evitar. Puso su mente en orden, ya que parecía que le iba a estallar gracias al el tornado de pensamientos que tenia. No era que no había nada malo en enseñarle a Feliciano a usar una pistola, lo malo era que no quería quitarle el único rastro de inocencia que le quedaba a la nación. No quería ver a Feliciano usar esa arma, y mucho menos matar a nadie.

—Feliciano…no puedo— El alemán tiro el arma descargada a una mesa, donde Austria se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo sentado, y se recostó de la pared volviendo a mirar la lluvia caer.

— ¿Sabes algo Ludwig? No me gustan los días lluviosos— El alemán lo miro, quizás pudieran tener una conversación sana y sacarle esos pensamientos de usar pistolas y otras cosas de la mente del italiano. Quizás lo podía distraer de una manera tal que no pensara en nada que lo pudiera lastimar. —Es que me recuerdan a él—

O quizás no. Alemania dejo salir un suspiro de frustración, no se explicaba porque siempre el italiano tenía que nombrar a su amor pasado frente a él. Porque no entiende que el está muerto y nunca más pisara esta tierra. Porque no se da cuenta que ese 'amor' no volverá jamás, que lo único que Feliciano tiene son esos fantasmas del pasado que lo embrujan hasta perder la razón. Porque él no entiende eso; y aunque él es entrenado para no mostrar ningún tipo de emoción, porque Feliciano no se da cuenta que lo está lastimando.

—Y se parece tanto a ti…Ludwig. Siempre serio y atento a sus tareas— El alemán volteo la mirada al otro lado. De verdad no quería seguir oyéndolo, y menos que lo esté comparando con alguien que él nunca a conocido ni conocerá. Pero, tampoco quería reclamarle sobre eso, no quería que Feliciano se sintiera mal solo por caprichos que ni él sabe que son. —Sus ojos azules con una mirada de hielo—

—Feliciano por favor…detente— El italiano se volteo para encontrar esos ojos de hielo mirando sus ojos color miel. Hacía tiempo que Feliciano no los veía, bueno, siempre que el encuentra el momento indicado los mira pero, esta vez era algo extraño, difícil de descifrar. ¿Alemania esta triste? ¿Estaba sufriendo? ¿Por qué? Si para el entender del italiano, el no hizo nada malo, todo está bien. Feliciano bajo la mirada solo para sentir las manos de alemán posarse en sus mejillas.

No sabe si fue por instinto, porque lo quería o porque está acostumbrado, Feliciano cerró los ojos y se levanto en puntillas para tratar de alcanzar la estatura del alemán, esto hacia que Alemania soltara una leve sonrisa mientras cerraba las distancia que separaba los labios de él con del Italiano.

* * *

— ¿Norge…estas bien? — el noruego no contesto, solo siguió su camino hasta el baño. Realmente estos sucesos ocurridos dejaron salir un lado a el cual él ni nadie están acostumbrados a ver. Se supone que él es el callado, el que solo habla cuando es necesario, para insultar a Dinamarca, obligar a Islandia a decirle 'hermano' o simplemente porque Suecia se lo ordena, lo cual es otro lio aparte porque el sueco es callado también…excepto que siempre tiene esa mirada…algo extraña que al final Noruega termina hablando.

—No quiere hablar desde ayer. ¿Qué hacemos? — Noruega se quitaba toda la ropa sucia y manchada de sangre mientras escuchaba afuera del baño la voz del danés. Metió su cuerpo debajo de la ducha, tembló un poco al sentir el agua caliente caer y correr sobre su cuerpo frio y cansado. Toda la sangre que tenía encima tiznaba el suelo de rojo, haciendo que el noruego recordara todo lo sucedido de nuevo cuando su mente había bloqueado parte de los eventos. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan frágil y dejar que lastimaran a Finlandia de esa manera? ¿Cómo fue tan estúpido de no darse cuenta que todo era una trampa?

—D'jalo 'n p'z— Tenía que haberse dado cuenta que era una jugada sucia. ¿Qué no vio lo que le hicieron a Rusia? Que aunque digan que fue un ataque terrorista, las naciones saben que fue puesta para eso mismo, delatar la identidad de Rusia o Iván en este caso. ¿Cuántas se han ido? ¿Cuántas ya desparecieron del mapa? ¿Tres, cuatro, cinco…? Bélgica, Republica Checa, Bulgaria, Rumania, Egipto, Taiwán, los Bálticos, Ucrania, Liechtenstein, Polonia… Suiza, el, sin dar una pelea. Entonces no son cinco, son más. Ahora lo que hay en el mundo son, toques de queda, fronteras cerradas, guerras civiles, golpes de estado, protestas masivas, refugiados…en fin un caos total…pronto una guerra mundial sin cuartel.

—Creo que Nostradamus estaba en lo cierto, el fin del mundo se acerca. Solo espero que nada sea en vano— murmuro Noruega.

_¿Crees que esto funcionara?__ Pero, le faltan páginas a este libro, Inglaterra. _

_Seis, para ser exacto Noruega. Y se en donde están. Nicaragua, Belice, Islandia, Irlanda, Grecia y Etiopia. Pero, hay un pequeño problema. _

_¿Y cuál sería el problema Arthur? _

_Seis de nosotros tendremos que sacrificarnos…_

_¿Quién daría su vida por regresar a como estaba antes?_

—Eso es una estupidez— Murmuro de nuevo Noruega vistiéndose con una camiseta negra para luego colocarse un abrigo blanco y unos jeans. Por suerte Finlandia ya estaba arriba aunque no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, estaba en un estado de shock en donde respondía lento a las preguntas y se le olvidaba muchas cosas o simplemente las repetía. Quizás el tiro le afecto más de lo pensado.

* * *

—Ahhh…Privet comrade Alfred. Te dignas en llamar— Iván sonreía mientras bebía una copa de vodka, miraba al centro de la sala donde solo quedaba un militar de pie mirando a todos los demás, los cuales tenían la cara irreconocible por todos los golpes que tenían. Algunos fueron golpeados por un tubo de cañería mientras otros habían sido baliados hasta morir.

— El está aquí, da. Gran acto que hizo nuestro comrade pero, hizo un gran desastre en mi sala. Y me atrevo a preguntar, da. ¿Quién es?— Iván le hizo señal al hombre para que se sentara mientras servía otra copa de vodka. Con rifle en mano el hombre camino entre los cadáveres y se sentó al lado del ruso, que seguía sonriendo y hablando como su nada hubiera ocurrido en su casa. Antes de sentarse, el militar coloco su rifle a un lado y se removió el casco haciendo que el ruso abriera los ojos en asombro al ver el rostro.

—Ya veo quien es comrade Alfred, hasta pronto, da. Oh, y antes de que se me olvide, no mueras porque si mueres no tendré a quien aplastar en un futuro, y no puedes dejar que tu ruso favorito se muera de aburrimiento ¿Da? El sentimiento es mutuo— El ruso cerro su celular, tirándolo a un lado, tenía que admitir que Alfred es fácil de molestar, y que también es cerrado de mente porque no entiende una broma cuando se la cuentan. Iván se levanto de la silla para dirigirse a la ventana, mirando hacia el cielo. Los primeros rayos de sol se hacían paso entre las espesas nubes grises brillando en los ojos violetas del ruso, el dejo salir una leve carcajada ante la sensación de sentir los rayos calentar su cara, se sentía tan bien.

— ¿Esto te causa risa Iván?— El ruso se volteo un poco confundido ante la pregunta del militar.

— ¿A quién no, comrade? Y además es un amanecer muy bonito—

— ¿Qué? Eso no hace sentido—

— ¿Nyet? Todo hace sentido en esta vida comrade, inclusive la paradoja más compleja, de eso estoy seguro. ¿Sabes quién es el traidor?—

—Todavía no pero, Alfred tiene sus sospechas— Iván empezó a reírse lo que hizo que el militar se sobresaltara ante la reacción del ruso. El no sabía qué era lo gracioso en toda esta situación. Iván actuaba como si todo fuera solo una broma y nada más. Como si no le hubieran matado a una hermana en este lio. Si tiene que escoger quien es el más infantil e ignorante en este mundo, seria a él o a Alfred. Los dos parecen estar hechos del mismo material.

—Así que comrade Alfred tiene sus sospechas…déjame pensar, el primero en su lista soy yo, ¿da? — El militar juro por lo más sagrado que la temperatura de la habitación bajo de golpe porque sintió un helado y frívolo viento subir por sus piernas.

—No, no eres tu Iván, y te sorprenderás quien es…el traidor es…

* * *

— ¡Siempre tiene que ser el maldito héroe! ¡Ese idiota! — Inglaterra alzo el tono de voz cada vez que una palabra le salía de su boca. Francis que estaba sentado lo miraba de arriba abajo esperando la oportunidad de acerársele un poco más mientras el británico se entretenía con su lucha interior. — ¿Qué él no entiende que algunas cosas se tienen que quedar como están? —

— Bueno, el tuvo un GRAN ejemplo después de todo ¿No crees Francis?— un hombre levanto un vaso de whiskey arriba mientras sonreía, pasando su mano libre por su cabello rojo.

— ¡Cállate Escocia! Tú no sabes ni de que estás hablando, y tampoco le preguntes al sapo inútil este una opinión— el británico volvió a gritar, molesto. No sabía porque estaban todos sus hermanos metidos en su casa si no los había invitado, y pensándolo dos veces, ni a Francis tampoco. Odia que se inviten ellos solos cuando lo único que quiere es estar solo y pensar en una solución para el lio, y también saber el paradero de Alfred.

—Respeta al mayor Arthur o hago que Nessie te mastique. ¿Ves lo que digo Francis? Un buen ejemplo—

—Yo no recibí un buen ejemplo tampoco que digamos— Arthur protesto en su defensa. Odiaba que vinieran a recordarle todo lo que había hecho en esta vida. Odiaba que su hermano viniera solo a recordarle todos los errores. ¿Qué se sentía bien aplastándolo?

—Y ahí vamos de nuevo— suspiro una chica de cabello largo, color marón y unos ojos azules, la cual estaba sentada al lado del francés con los brazos cruzados. Viendo a sus dos hermanos actuar como los idiotas que son. —Arthur y Ryan…cállense por favor—

—Eso es imposible Irlanda del Norte— Gales murmuro desde el piso.

—No hables tú ni tú— protestaron ambos.

—Mon cherie, ¿No se supone que ustedes son el Reino Unido? ¿La palabra 'Unido' en que sitio del Reino se les quedo? —

Todos miraron al piso ante la pregunta del francés que al parecer ya estaba poniéndose incomodo ante la situación. Se vino de Austria porque no quería oír más conversaciones ni protestas. No quería ver a nadie decaído, no quería ver más peleas y mucho menos corazones lastimados. Ya bastaba con las protestas en Francia, las cuales le estaba causando dolor de cabeza y poniéndolo un poco enfermo. Y todo este caos y ellos se ponía a discutir quien fue el que dio el mal ejemplo al otro…eso era algo estúpido.

* * *

Cientos de personas estaban en la calle, el trataba de abrirse paso entre la multitud molesta. Se encontró esquivando algunas botellas, letreros y piedras que eran lanzadas hacia la policía por las personas. Sus pasos ligeros pero, pesados hacían crujir el vidrio de cristales rotos, ya en el suelo. Su ojos miraban los autos quemarse, personas romper el cristal de las vitrinas y policías heridos en las calles. No sabía que había tanta rabia e ira guardada en estas personas. Sabía que algún día esto iba suceder. Que todo esto era un vaso y los días que pasaban eran gotas de agua que caían en el hasta que el vaso no pudo retener mas y se sobrelleno, soltando todo.

—No quiero hacer esto mas— suspiro mientras se dirigía a una camioneta negra, la cual se puso en marcha en cuanto lo vio; dirigiéndose a él.

— ¿Algún dato nuevo? — pregunto un hombre, el solo bajo la mirada a suelo.

—Feliciano Vargas está de pie, aunque esta débil. ¿Puedo preguntarle algo? — cuando el hombre le dijo que 'si', el apretó los puños y mordió sus labios como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida.

— ¿Por qué mataron a Lili? Ustedes me prometieron que no le harían daño a ninguno y han matado la mitad de los que viven en Europa— grito con la voz quebrantada por el llanto.

—Eso no te importa. Sigue trayéndonos la información mientras nosotros nos encargamos de erradicar del planeta a los otros como tu— se marcharon dejándolo solo. Se arrodillo en el suelo, con la cara entre sus manos mientras lágrimas caían. Gracias a él una guerra sin cuartel va surgir, gracias a él, una guerra la cual no saldrá nadie victorioso.

—Lo hice por ustedes…—

* * *

_Hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Digo y repito que amo escribir las partes de Iván, el es tan, no sé. Bueno, se que mate la mitad de Europa pero, tuve que hacerlo. Me siento cruel escribiendo eso pero…gracias por el apoyo y todo lo que me han dado. Decidí ponerle Ryan a Escocia, una porque uno de los más utilizados en Escocia…y segundo porque no pienso llamarlo Ian ni James Cameron…_

_Review, y hasta el próximo._


	6. Chapter 5

_Sé que hice una masacre en Europa pero, todo por esto. Perdón si los estoy confundiendo también. Ya pronto empieza la acción, espero escribirlo bien soy muy mala en cuanto a eso pero, intentarlo no cuesta nada, así que voy hacer lo mejor posible para que quede bien. Otra vez, sitios mal colocados me dicen, y si el capitulo anterior en el final, aquellos que no entendieron fue la participación del traidor._

_Pasta Psycho: ¿Cuándo voy a seguir con Invierno Nuclear? Honestamente, no sé cuando pueda bajar el otro capítulo que sigue pero, te prometo que hare lo mejor por tenerlo este fin de semana. ¿Satisfecha?_

_Hetalia no me pertenece_

**Advertencia: OCC, palabras, violencia**

* * *

El sol del mediodía alumbraba todas las calles y caminos, el calor era imposible de remediar en esos precisos momentos. Matthew observaba todo a su alrededor mientras pensaba que si debería creer todo lo que Alfred decía. El conoce a su hermano mejor que nadie en este mundo y sabe lo que es capaz de hacer en el nombre de la justica. No importando si es buena o mala.

El canadiense tiene que admitir que siente miedo sobre esto, recuerda cuando Alfred estuvo ausente durante una reunión importante y cuando él lo fue a buscar en su habitación Alfred tenía todos los brazos cortados y ensangrentados, recuerda que él como cualquier persona se puso desesperado preguntando qué había sucedido que quien lo había atacado. Alfred solo sonrió inocentemente, lo tranquilizo y dijo: _"Lo hago por mis ciudadanos"_. Desde esa vez Matthew supo que su hermano era capaz de auto infligirse heridas solo por el beneficio de su gente. Que mucho dolor le causo ver a su hermano sufrir de esa manera, tan cegado en ideales.

—Vamos a detenernos en Santa Fe antes de seguir hacia Roswell. ¿Está bien contigo? — Matthew despertó de los recuerdos para darse cuenta que se habían detenido en una estación de gas. El canadiense se recostó en la pared de la pequeña tienda, sus ojos amatistas pendientes al chico vestido de negro. Si el canadiense calculo bien, en algún momento tendrá que quitarse ese casco que lleva puesto y esa ropa, porque el calor de la región sur es imposible de soportar con esa ropa, sufriría de insolación rápidamente. Y pensándolo bien el tampoco que digamos.

— ¿Confías en Alfred? — Matthew se encontró diciendo esa pregunta al aire, quería una respuesta. Todo esto parecía una maldita y complicada paradoja. No sabía lo que era cierto y lo que era falso. No puede creer, no puede poner su fe en algo que cree que sea cierto y al final salga que era falso. Quedaría él como el gran tonto.

Matthew tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, sintiendo el áspero papel arrugarse entre sus dedos, sintió curiosidad de saber lo que había escrito en esa correspondencia pero, sabía que lo escrito estaba dirigido a Arthur y no el, lo cual le causaba mas curiosidad. Alfred por su orgullo no admite muchas cosas y que le haya escrito una carta a Arthur es señal de que esta desesperado y no sabe qué hacer, que está perdido y necesita ayuda. Sentía sus manos ponerse frías al mismo tiempo que comenzaban a temblar cada vez más, por su frente le bajaban gotas de sudor mientras mordía sus labios, la ansiedad era mucha. Tenía que leerla.

—Alfred…perdóname— sacando el pedazo de papel ya arrugado por sus manos, sentando en el piso lo pensó una vez más pero, fue más la curiosidad y la abrió.

_No me llamaría hermano si no supiera lo que ibas hacer. No me llamaría Estados Unidos de América si no supiera lo mucho que me quieres aunque la mayor parte del tiempo me pasas desapercibido y te ignoro, y te pido perdón__ por eso._

_Te pido perdón por todas aquellas veces que te hice __arrodillar ante mí, sabiendo que yo era el culpable de todo. Lo siento mucho haberte herido de la manera en que lo hice. Yo sabía que tú estabas ahí pendiente de mi aunque yo lo único que hacía era rechazarte una y otra vez sin importar tus sentimientos. Perdón por obligarte a venir conmigo cuando tu lealtad era hacia la Corona Británica._

_Tú gritabas y gritabas pero, yo nunca te escuchaba. Tú decías que yo no te entendía, y era verdad, yo nunca te entendí pero, tú tampoco me entendiste. Nunca entendiste que en realidad tenía miedo…y si, no se siente tal mal admitirlo, soy un héroe, los héroes algunas sintieron miedo de perder lo mas que querían. Yo tenía miedo de perderte a ti. Tenía miedo de que te lastima__ra como me paso a mí. Yo quería encerrarte en el mismo mundo en donde yo me escondía para que no te hicieran nada y vivieras en paz…pero, no fue así. _

_Yo te arrastre en todo conflicto que ha habido, cada golpe, cada insulto, cada grito, cada lágrima, cada tiro y herida que llevas en tu cuerpo fue porque te arrastré conmigo hasta el final sin importar los gritos de protestas__ y tu dolor. Donde yo iba tú aparecías detrás de mí sin importar lo que dijeran. _

_Por eso de ahora en adelante todo va a cambiar, te voy alejar en vez de arrastrarte hacia la perdición, te voy alejar los más lejos posible de mi, te voy a sacar de esta guerra que se va a formar donde será el mundo contra nosotros las naciones, una guerra donde la única nación que se va a quedar en pie…serás tú y alguien más. _

_Por eso digo…__no me llamaría Alfred F. Jones si no supiera que tú, Matthew Williams ibas abrir esta carta._

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Matthew no sabe cómo se recompuso ante esa declaración y se lanzo encima del chico vestido de negro que al parecer no se esperaba esa reacción. — ¡Dime! Ya estoy cansado de todo esto. ¡Dime carajo! ¿Qué significa todo esto? —

— ¡Woah, güerito cálmate! —

— ¿José Alejandro? ¿Fuiste tú durante todo este tiempo?—

* * *

En este punto el caos se había roto de la manera más inimaginable posible. Las personas corrían por las calles todas destruidas mientras otras lloraban caídas en el suelo heridas. El sol no era visible gracias a la espesa niebla que se hizo por los incendios. Soldados gritaban órdenes y mandatos, camiones salían y entraban asegurándose de que la evacuación del lugar se llevara al pie de la letra. Ella observaba detenidamente las operaciones mientras esperaba que le contestaran. Ella, iba hacer pagar a los responsables con sangre, los iba aplastar como moscas que eran. Nadie se mete con las personas que ella mas adora en este mundo aunque no lo demuestre. Nadie se mete con su familia aunque nunca los llamo así.

—Esta es Natalya, es para informales que tomé el lugar de Ucrania, Lituania, Letonia y Estonia. Las fronteras están unidas en mí, me voy abrir paso para ocupar el lugar de Polonia, nadie más va a morir sin antes llegar a mí…cuidado con los ejércitos—

Ella con sus delicados pero, pesados pasos siguió su marcha hacia adelante, su mente concentrada en una sola cosa…hacerlos pagar. Pero, ella sabía que sola no podía, los ejércitos se movían sin lideres, hacían estrategias sin consultar y se abrían pasos sin pedir permiso. Su ejército era uno de ellos, el cual se movía sin dar señal de detenerse hacia Alemania. Ella solo espera que no le hagan un daño profundo a Ludwig.

— ¿Dónde estoy? Estoy llegando con cautela a Varsovia. Adiós— apago su celular, guardándolo en su bolsillo. Aferrando sus manos a su abrigo miraba a todos lados sin mostrar ninguna expresión cambiante en su cara. Este escenario se parecía tanto cuando ella era parte de la Unión Soviética, ese recuerdo estaba ahí, a flor de piel. Pero, ella nunca espero que una cosa como esa se repitiera.

— ¡Natalya, detente! — la joven se volteo enseguida sacando una pistola de su bota apuntando al militar que la llamo. Hubiera disparado pero, no pudo. Se le hubiera lanzando encima pero, tampoco lo hizo, algo, una sensación la detuvo. Sorprendida abrió sus ojos al ver a su hermano acercarse, como siempre temblando al verla a ella. Bajo la pistola al percatarse que ninguno de los dos demuestra una amenaza para ella. —Natalya, no puedes hacerlo. Eres tú sola contra un ejército completo, tenemos que regresar y buscar ayuda—

—Polonia y los Bálticos murieron sin ayuda. Voy a vengar sus muertes…y Ucrania murió defendiéndome— musito ella molesta.

—Todos hemos perdido a alguien y aunque duela en el alma, hay que regresar Natalya— dijo el militar con la voz temblorosa. Ella se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando. Una vez que ella se concentra en algo no se va a detener y ahora que sabe que Iván está bien no tiene nada de qué preocuparse.

— ¡Na-Na-Natalya, re-re-regresa! ¿Da?—

— ¿A quién tu perdiste militar? —

El militar se quito el casco mientras el ruso colocaba su mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo. Sabía lo que era perder a alguien cercano, el había perdido a Ucrania, su hermana mayor, su querida babka. Y él había perdido a…

—Yo perdí a Liechtenstein —

— ¿Suiza estas vivo? —

—Pero, sin corazón—

* * *

—Es que no sé porque se fue, el solo salió y no dijo nada más. ¿De quién estamos hablando? — Todos en la habitación ya habían encontrado sus tareas para mantenerse ocupados y no molestar. Gales estaba en el piso leyendo un libro pero, de vez en cuando ojeaba a Arthur para ver su reacción. Irlanda del Norte estaba bien entretenida en su conversación con Escocia pero, había cortos periodos de tiempo en donde mantenían en silencio para escuchar a Arthur, para ver si encuentran algo con que molestarlo.

—Mon cher Arthur, de Mathieu— protesto Francis que ya había repetido el nombre tantas veces que dejo de contar cuando llego a el numero cincuenta. Y además tenía un dolor de cabeza que lo único que quería era sacarse la cabeza del cuello sin importar lo macabro que sonara eso. Las noticias de que las fronteras habían sido cerradas era algo que lo preocupaba mucho, el sabia que a causa de eso habrán muchas muertes. Si lo de los ejércitos es cierto y las fronteras están cerradas como dicen que están, miles de vida se perderán sin ayuda.

— ¿De quién? — Francis se paso la mano por su frente e hizo señal al británico para que se olvidara o cambiara de tema. Arthur camino por la habitación tratando de poner algunos de sus pensamientos en orden ya que estaban revueltos de tanto pensar. Ya casi va un mes de este lio y Alfred no ha aparecido, alguien se fue de su casa y no sabía quién era, y Noruega no ha llamado para dar una respuesta y solo le quedan pocos días para hacer lo que acordaron.

— ¡Oye tonto! Te llego esta carta hace dos días atrás— Irlanda del norte le entrego un papel al británico que la miro con disgusto. —Perdón que te la entregue ahora—

Arthur murmuro palabras entre dientes imposibles de oír y le arranco el sobre de la mano de la joven que protesto molesta. Siempre tenía que decirse algo, siempre se tenían que molestar, siempre se tenían que mirar como si las miradas mataran y nunca se tratan como los hermanos que son, aunque Francis siempre le recordaba quienes eran y que significaba 'Reino Unido' pero, le daban caso omiso.

—Irlanda nunca tienes estos problemas pero, YO si— la joven salió molesta de la habitación seguida por un sonriente Escocia.

El británico con toda delicadeza abrió la carta y sentándose al lado de la ventana comenzó a leer en voz baja.

_Sé que debes estás molesto conmigo, eso ni siquiera lo imagino Iggy. Perdón, se que por mi culpa todo este lio está sucediendo pero, yo se que tú me entiendes. Tú sabes que por salvar una vida soy capaz de todo y esa niña no fue la excepción. Pero, deje que mis ideales me cegaran y no viera la verdad._

_Lo que no vi fue que todo era un montaje, una simple actuación para que surgiera todo esto, eso fue lo que no vi. Iggy…hay un traidor entre nosotros pero, ahora entiendo que no debo llamarlo así ni ustedes tampoco pero, eso lo dejo a la merced del destino, y a la opinión de ustedes._

_Pero…ya basta de todo esto, quiero decirte la verdad. Lo siento mucho…me duele demasiado que tú hiciste todo por hacerme lo soy yo hoy día y yo solo actué como chiquillo malcriado pero, era que estaba molesto…si, molesto. Porque cada vez te ibas y me dejabas solo, mientras esas personas me llenaban la cabeza de palabras y ideales que parecían bastantes buenos para ser verdaderos. Tenía rabia que tú no estabas ahí para defenderme y decirme que no era cierto, que todo era mentira pero… nunca estuviste ahí._

_Pero, te perdono porque no fue tu culpa ni la mía tampoco…fueron ellos. Si, tu gente y la mía, los que nos enseñaron el significado de maldad, odio, egoísmo e ira. Fueron ellos lo que nos enseñaron a mentir e inventar excusas…los que nos enseñaron a formar y entrar en guerra. Fueron ellos lo que no echaron a luchar ese maldito día, el cual odio con todo mi corazón._

_Yo no quise luchar contigo, ni mucho menos levantar aquella arma en contra tuya pero, la rabia y la terquedad me cegaron los ojos y hasta creí tener odio. Pero, no era odio…era otra cosa…era celos, y hoy día todavía me pregunte de que._

_Iggy, lo intente pero, no pude. Hice mi mayor esfuerzo pero, falle. Intente todo lo posible pero, fue imposible, y antes de desaparecer de este mundo…quiero decirte…_

_Sé que después de esto la historia volverá a escribirse y yo cerré marcado como el peor de todos pero, antes de que eso ocurra y me odies….Te amo._

_Perdóname por no ser el mejor de todos…_

_Alfred F. Jones_

— Yo nunca te odiaría—

* * *

— ¿Austria? ¿Qué te paso?— Elizaveta pregunto mientras le pasaba alcohol a unos rasguños que tenía el austriaco en las rodillas. La húngara no se explicaba como el las obtuvo si su país es uno de los que hasta ahora está tranquilo y no ha habido más que minorías y nada más. Por eso es que la mayoría de los países que quedan están ahí con él.

—Estaba…imitando a alguien…y falle— dijo en voz baja pero, con todo y eso la húngara lo pudo escuchar, lo miro con una sonrisa en la cara lo que hizo que el austriaco se sonrojara y posara sus ojos en otro lugar. Ya sabe la clase de pensamientos que la húngara tiene en la cabeza.

— ¿Quién de nosotros se esconde entre arbustos? Umm….la pusiste difícil Roderich— comento la húngara dando los toque finales.

—Elizaveta por favor… El aun no ha aparecido ¿verdad? — El austriaco se levanto de la silla y retrocedió unos pasos a ver la cara que puso la húngara, a mala hora pregunto eso. Esta más que seguro que clase de cosas le están pasando por la mente de la joven ahora. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta pero, Elizaveta lo aguanto por un brazo.

—Querido Roderich, no hay necesidad de tanto nerviosismo…Gilbert aun no ha llegado—

* * *

—Este es Alfred F. Jones…hora de empezar la acción. ¡Patearemos mas traseros que el capitán América y su escudo de titanio!— grito el joven americano a toda voz mientras corría de los militares. — ¡Oye, no te quedes atrás! Se supone que por instinto tú corras más ligero que nadie—

—Lo has dicho, se supone pero, no. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué tuviste de almuerzo? —

—Cafeína y mucha azúcar…dale Romano, mueve esos pies—

[1]—_Fottetevi figlio di una cagna_ —

* * *

_Bueno, fue corto el capitulo, para mi entender pero, fue el tiempo que tuve durante clases y todo, espero que les haya gustado mucho. Gracias a todos los que están leyendo._

_[1] Fottetevi figlio di una cagna: ehhh...para ponerle un poquito de azúcar a lo que dijo Romano...Hijo de puta...XD_

_Review y hasta el próximo_


	7. Chapter 6

**Prometo que no seré una asesina en serie, ni algo por el estilo, si salgo así bueno…Ludwig no me dejaría. Perdón por el retraso, he estado ocupada con tareas y mi musa por poco se escapaba pero, ayer le lance con mi libro y quedo en el piso…bueno, perdón por los errores en la anterior, espero no cometerlos de nuevo, gracias. También perdón que use Romano es vez de Lovino es que Romano me gusta más.**

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

_Itálico son flashbacks para que no se confundan._

**Advertencia: Sangre, palabras y OCC quizas...**

* * *

Ya se había perdido de la vista de los militares hace horas y estaban escondidos detrás de una piedra, proporcionándole la sombra necesaria del candente sol del desierto de Nevada. Hacía ya un largo rato que el americano le ofreció agua al italiano pero, este se negó, Alfred no dijo nada solo lo ignoro. Alfred volteo su mirada de nuevo al italiano recostado al otro lado de la piedra con su cabeza baja.

— ¿Estas bien? — fue la única pregunta que se le ocurrió al americano en ese momento. El joven tenía los brazos vendados por todas las cortaduras que tenia, las cuales Alfred recuerda en su tiempo de encarcelamiento que salían de la nada, como si hubiera una fuerza invisible con un cuchillo y le brindaba punzadas por puro placer. Y si los rumores de que los del norte no confían en los del sur y viceversa son ciertos, esas heridas, esa fuerza se irá profundizando más y más hasta que no quede nada que despedazar.

— ¡No te importa nada, bastardo! ¡No me hables, maldita sea! ¡Acéptalo, tú no eres héroe de nada, el mundo está jodido gracias a ti!— sí, eso era la respuesta que Alfred andaba esperando. Si, la pregunta fue algo estúpida, porque sabía cómo estaba el, destrozado por dentro y por fuera. ¿Qué tiene que oír para creer? Al parecer sí.

_Era una celda fría, aunque tenía luz. El estaba recostado en la pared dura y áspera con su cabeza en alto mirando a las luces. Se sentía terrible aunque no lo admitía en voz alta, no podía rendirse, como el héroe que es, tiene que hacer que la justicia y la verdad salgan a flote aunque le cueste la vida. El, tiene que defender a todas la demás naciones porque fue su culpa, el fue débil en ese momento. _

_El sonido de una puerta de metal lo saco de concentración, eran esas mismas personas, los cuales le habían tendido la jugada. Se levanto rápidamente del suelo al ver la nación que traían en sus brazos. Estaba inconsciente y se veía pálido. _

—_Aquí te traemos compañía Alfred— dijo uno de los hombres. Era alto y algo musculoso. Lo más que odiaba el americano era que tenían esa sonrisa burlona, la cual le daba ganas de pegarle hasta ver todos los dientes salidos o hasta que pidan perdón. _

—_Soy Estados Unidos de América, si me matan ustedes también morirán. ¿No entienden? — Alfred sintió esas palabras brotarle con fluidez de su labios, y era verdad pero, esos hombres era__n tan tercos que no escuchaba ningún argumento, ni ninguna opinión. Siempre resolvían todo con esa maldita y perra sonrisa. Se creen que todo se resuelve fácilmente, con fuerza y opresión, como si la vida fuera una película o un 'comic'. ¿Por qué no se dan cuentan que en la vida no siempre hay un final feliz? _

_Alfred sintió como si la muerte lo hubiera abrazado y arropado con su manto negro, porque todo su cuerpo se estremeció en una simple pero, brusca sacudida. Esos hombres eran tan parecidos a…sí, eso es así…al él. Ahora entiende como se sintieron todos los demás cuando lidiaron con él._

—_Sí, sí, niño, y yo soy George Washington. ¿Sabes algo querido América? Tu no vales nada, tu economía es pésima, tus decisiones son terribles y no sabes cómo mantener gente que no es de aquí fuera, simplemente mi oh querido país…eres un fracaso— _

_Alfred se sentó en el piso frio nuevamente mirando como colocaban al otro en la pequeña cama para luego cerrar la puerta y dejarlos a solas. Lentamente el americano se le acerco al pie de la cama para verlo. Tenía toda la ropa destrozada y la sangre le bajaba por los brazos rápidamente pintando las mantas blancas con el rojo intenso de la sangre. _

— _¿Cómo te sucedió esto? — musito Alfred sin poder despegar sus ojos del joven que lentamente abría los ojos. — ¿Romano? —_

_Alfred se levanto y se le acerco a la cara mientras unos ojos color olivas lo miraban fijamente, como si estuvieran pidiendo respuestas a preguntas que ni siquiera habían sido cuestionadas. Pero, el americano sentía que esta era su responsabilidad, que tenía que hacer algo para solucionarlo o sería el fin d todo que con esfuerzo cada uno había creado. _

— _¿Cómo te encontraron? ¿Quién te hizo esto? — pregunto Alfred inseguro, algo nervioso por la contestación, el sabe como es el carácter del italiano y sabe cómo es su manera de contestar las preguntas aunque los hagas con la mas amabilidad posible._

—_Co-contéstate esa cabrona pregunta tú mismo, idiota infeliz— contesto el italiano sin remordimiento alguno, a __nadie, y muchos menos al idiota de Alfred, le importa un carajo lo que le haya sucedido o quien fue el que lo delato. _

—_Quiero ayudar a solucionar este problema, entiéndeme— dijo Alfred un poco alterado ante la respuesta del italiano, el cual ya se había levantado, con dificultad pero, lo logro. Miraba al americano con odio mientras Alfred lo miraba con desesperación._

— _¿Quieres ayudar bastardo? ¡Desaparece del mapa! ¡Así no harás una gran ayuda!— grito Romano con la voz entrecortada mientras Alfred se tragaba las demás palabras que iba a decir, nunca pensó que lo odiaran de esa manera, como si él fuera una especie de maldición para existente en este mundo. _

Si, luego de eso lo convenció para que lo ayudara a hacer esta corta misión, que aunque pequeña logrará llamar la atención de muchos para de esa forma atrasar la esperada guerra, gracias a que había naciones caídas y las que quedaban querían apoderarse de las tierras.

— ¿Romano que te preocupa? — Alfred pregunto, el es una persona bastante terca como para quedarse callado una hora más en un sitio donde solo hay piedras, tierra y cactus por todos lados. Además es un instinto, como una costumbre que tiene el joven de entrometerse en otros asuntos que son muy ajenos a los de él.

—Nada— contesto rápidamente el italiano haciendo que Alfred se sobresaltara un poco por el tono de voz en que esa contestación salió.

— ¿Ni siquiera tu hermano? — en esa el italiano se levanto y apunto en la frente al americano con el rifle que llevaba a su lado. La primera reacción de Alfred fue retroceder unos pasos para alejarse mientras en su mente un monologo se llevaba a cabo.

—El no me necesita, ten eso claro— Alfred sonrió nerviosamente diciendo que lo había entendido, que le había quedado más claro que el agua. El americano sabia que un tiro en la cabeza es lo menos que necesita ahora en estos momentos de caos. Aunque si lo recibe…podrían pasar otras cosas, cosas las cuales Alfred tendrá que pensar por otro largo rato mas antes de

—Dime porque carajo tenemos que esperar y no entramos a tu maldita base de una vez y por todas— seguía el italiano sin dar señal de bajar el rifle mientras Alfred levanto un brazo en señal de que él había entendido todo. Pensándolo dos veces Romano bajo el arma a esperar una respuesta.

—Porque a cada hora un helicóptero pasa para vigilar esta área, si notan nuestra presencia esa vigilancia bajara de ser una hora a cada 15 minutos hasta que no nos vean abandonar el lugar, entonces todo volverá a la normalidad— dijo el americano mientras el italiano volvía a sentarse prestando atención a cada palabra que decía.

—Nunca había visto a alguien más paranoico que tu. ¿Cómo diablos se llama esta área? — pregunto Romano mientras una sonrisa se formaba en los labios del americano. Maldito era que piensa que la vida es más que un simple juego. Solo hay dos que están cortados por la misma tijera, que piensan que el mundo es más que un simple juego de ajedrez. Eso sería Iván y el maldito que esta sonriendo frente a él.

— ¿Romano, no me digas que nunca habías escuchado del Área 51? Además es el lugar donde Tony viene cada vez que me obliga a jugar a las escondidas…sabe que ni yo mismo puedo pasar el sistema de seguridad—

— ¿Qué carajo? ¡Te voy a matar engendro del infierno! ¡Dime que no dijiste que ni TU mismo puedes pasar el sistema de seguridad!—

* * *

Arthur leyó la carta más de cinco veces, y esas cinco veces concluyo de que le era imposible odiar a Alfred aunque fuera el enemigo número uno de todos. Es difícil echarle la culpa a alguien de lo sucedido. Arthur mejor que nadie sabe que Alfred creció bastante rápido, demasiado rápido como nación mezclando verdades con mentiras. El simplemente no tuvo la oportunidad como la tuvo con Matthew, el cual tenía una enorme lealtad a la corona británica, Alfred simplemente fue, y es difícil de controlar porque el joven deja que sus ideales le quiten la visión de lo que realmente es el mundo que lo rodea.

—Mon cher Arthur, Irlanda esta aquí— Arthur salió rápidamente y encontró a Irlanda saludando a sus hermano, hacía tiempo que no se veían aunque están ahí, tan cerca. Luego de un rato el joven de cabello lacio color castaño claro, muy claro y unos ojos de una tonalidad verde, su cara toda llenas de pecas se le acerco y le extendió la mano algo inseguro. Arthur si, tiene que aceptar que lo pensó dos veces antes de aceptar el saludo, que para la observación de todos fue uno de verdad y no de hipocresía como suelen hacerlo entre todos.

—Se preguntaran que hago aquí así que les contestare sin demorarme. Vengo a hacerles una proposición a todos espero que no la nieguen, es algo dura pero, es la única forma de evitar ser parte de la guerra que está a punto de empezar entre Alemania y Bielorrusia— todos se miraron unos a otros sin saber que decir o que preguntar. Escocia fue el primero en acercarse, siendo el mayor de todos, puso una mano en el hombro de Irlanda como señal de que dijera lo que tenía planeado.

—Di lo que tienes en mente Patrick— dijo Escocia y el joven irlandés comenzó a decir su idea.

* * *

— ¡Austria! — la voz preocupada de Elizaveta se hacía oír por todo el pasillo. La joven no creía lo rápido que iba corriendo, al parecer iba muy deprisa porque ni siquiera sentía que sus pies tocaban el piso. Austria que estaba sentado salió rápidamente de la habitación en donde estaba con España.

— ¿Qué pasa Elizaveta? — preguntaron a coro el austriaco y el español mientras veían a la joven sin aliento, tragando bocanadas de aire tratando de que las palabras que iba a decir salieran de su garganta. — ¿E-escu-escucharon lo sucedido? —

—Una noticia a la vez por favor— suspiro Austria mientras se pasaba la mano por su frente, no sabía que mas hacer en esta situación. La noticia de que la pequeña Lili, esa inocente niña estaba muerta le había roto el corazón, no solo a él, sino a todos los que quedaban de pie.

—Bueno, primero Bielorrusia ha tomado el lugar de los Bálticos y de Ucrania, y ahora se dirige a Polonia…mientras Alemania ya ha tomado el lugar de Republica Checa y Eslovaquia— dijo ella mientras su respiración poco a poco regresaba a su nivel normal, ella sentía que la cabeza le latía del dolor. Antonio le ofreció su asiento amablemente y ella se sentó, sus piernas temblando por haber corrido tanto.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Ya asumiste el lugar de Rumania y Bulgaria? — El austriaco pregunto mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua, el cual la húngara acepto y bebió un sorbo antes de seguir.

—Si lo hice…Ludwig se fue…y no pude hacer nada— ambos, España como Austria abrieron los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar la noticia de la húngara. —Cuando supo que su ejército va a luchar contra el de Bielorrusia por el territorio de Polonia…no pudo quedarse de manos cruzadas—

—Me temo que Ludwig está volviendo a ser el mismo de antes. Sabemos que él nunca perdono que los aliados le arrebataran esas tierras— comento Austria mientras Elizaveta se levanto sorprendida ante el comentario, ella sentía que no podía quedarse callada. Ella no cree a Ludwig capaz de regresar a lo que era antes.

—Es cierto que él nunca perdono a los aliados por eso pero, fue porque en el proceso Prusia fue despedazado, eso tú lo sabes. Todo el mundo sabía que esas tierras eran de Gilbert— dijo Elizaveta sin tartamudear, firme en su declaración. Ella sabía que lo que ella decía era verdad y nadie podía decir nada porque esa era la única respuesta lo demás son simples mentiras.

—Y también todo el mundo sabe que Gilbert le regalo el alma a Rusia por evitar que Rusia le hiciera daño a Alemania y al final el que salió perdiendo fue el, porque Ludwig aprovecho de esa situación y le quito lo que le quedaba a Gilbert— Austria añadió en su defensa y dejo a la húngara callada, la cual tragaba bocanadas de aire porque lo que dijo ella fue cierto y lo que Austria también dice es verdad, Prusia dio su vida como nación por Alemania. El dejo que los aliados le arrebataran todo lo que con esfuerzo formo en años, solo para que perdonaran a su hermano menor.

— ¿Alguna otra noticia Elizaveta? — pregunto Antonio tímidamente, algo inseguro. Tenía que sentirse así porque estaba metido en una conversación en la cual el no quería ser participe. Si, Gilbert es su amigo pero, el simplemente no quiere estar ahí, el solo quiere saber en dónde está su querido italiano que es lo único que le importa en estos momentos.

—Sí. Irlanda se ha unido a Reino Unido y se han declarado neutrales ante la situación. La flota naval de Inglaterra está bloqueando el paso marítimo y nadie que no sea de ese país puede entrar. Francia volvió a Paris donde cerró las fronteras que faltaban. Dijeron la verdad…algunas personas les creyeron las otras están en contra— dijo la joven húngara mientras su voz temblaba cada vez más que soltaba una palabra.

—Hay que recordar que los ejércitos funcionan solos…pero, también hay que ver que Estados Unidos perdió un aliado, no sin mencionar a Egipto que está muerto— comento Austria mientras Elizaveta escondía su cara entre sus manos y Antonio abandonaba la sala.

— ¿Feliciano? ¡Feliciano regresa acá! — Antonio grito llamando la atención de Austria y Hungría mientras veía al italiano que corría. Ninguno de ellos se percato que Feliciano había escuchado toda la conversación. Antonio no pudo hacer nada más que perseguirlo mientras Austria le gritaba que lo dejara.

* * *

— ¿Mathias para dónde vas? — pregunto Islandia mientras veía al alto danés tomar su hacha y balancearla. Tenía miedo, tenía que admitirlo, nunca había visto al danés actuar de esa forma. Y el simple hecho de verlo con su hacha era indicio de que algo iba a suceder, y no era nada bueno.

—Voy hacer tres cosas muy importantes Ice, una voy a buscar y matar a los malditos que le hicieron daño a Finlandia, segundo evitar que el ejército alemán se abra paso hacia mis tierras y por último los voy a proteger aunque tenga que dar mi vida, y aunque Suecia este bastante grandecito y no sean los mismos niños de antes— y con eso salió a toda prisa y se fue mientras Islandia lo veía con una cara de preocupación y frustración, si, estaba frustrado porque el simplemente no podía hacer nada para ayudar solo observar mientras el mundo se destruye en miles de pedazos. A veces Islandia piensa que el no debería ni existir, porque el hecho de ver a todos haciendo algo y el nada, lo hace sentir inútil.

* * *

_Sé que es corto pero, fue lo que pude escribir durante mi tiempo libre. Odio escribir poco pero, tengo que conformarme con esto, mis tareas están demasiado atrasadas y si no las hago Ludwig pone el grito en el cielo. Escogí Patrick como nombre para Irlanda, si quieren ver al Irlanda que estoy utilizando pueden ir a mi perfil y en lo último esta el link de la imagen, es tan bello que me robo el corazón y no pude evitar utilizarlo. Mi amiga me dice que me va a matar porque profundizo el drama a cada rato…y digo…no me maten ustedes *se esconde*_

_Bueno, review y hasta el próximo._


	8. Chapter 7

_Hola, hola, regrese. Edite este capítulo, me faltaría el otro…no saben el error y cosas que tenia pero, fueron arreglados. Perdonen el retraso pero, ya llegue. Gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta y todas mis historias, se lo agradezco con todo corazón. Este capítulo es en honor a los asiáticos que no han hecho su aparición y hace falta su parte. A los que piden USUK prometo que lo hare…pronto. Cualquier error ya saben..._

**Hetalia no me pertenece…**

**Advertencia: ChinaxJapón pero, nada comprometedor. OCC… contenido para algunos crudo.**

* * *

—Así, que Japón… ¿Quién será el traidor, aru? — pregunto China mientras veía al nipón colocando unos códigos en la computadora. Al parecer no escucho la pregunta porque siguió trabajando en su tarea. Al lado del había otra computadora que mostraba fotos tomadas por satélites y daba la localización precisa de donde estaba cada ejercito, hacia donde iban, como se movían, donde estaban las bases, en fin todo lo necesario para que las demás naciones restantes pudieran llevar a cabo alguna misión que tuvieran como la de la de Grecia y Turquía, la cual aun el no sabe cuál es.

— ¡Aniki, Aniki! ¡Traigo noticias!— China suspiro y se volteo, aunque no tenía que hacerlo porque sabía quién era el dueño de esa voz. —El Reino Unido se declaro neutral y dijeron sus identidades al igual que Francia—

—Esto va en contra de mi plan— China como Corea del Sur se quedaron callados mirando al nipón que sacaba un mapa de la gaveta y empezaba a tachar algunas localidades. No entendían nada de lo que Japón decía y creo que ni en un futuro cercano lo entenderán. —Se supone que esta misión empezara en Inglaterra… ¿Por qué hizo esto? ¿Por qué nos abandono? Es…lo único que tengo disponible…Alfred lo siento…—

— ¿Qué misión, aru? — China pregunto mientras abrazaba fuertemente su oso panda al pecho, sus ojos negros siguiendo cada línea que Japón trazaba en el mapa. No sabía que significaba pero, lo que fuera que tramaba Japón no era nada fácil por la expresión que el nipón tenía en ese momento marcada en su cara. China suspiro silenciosamente mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretaba más y más su panda al pecho al punto de sentir sus manos arder; lagrimas comenzando a bajar por sus mejillas. Todo era difícil de tragar, era amargo, agrio, seco, todo se veía oscuro y la salida se hacía cada vez más pequeña, eso si había alguna. — ¿N-n-no t-te perjudicara…c-como a Vietnam? —

En esto Corea del Sur bajo la cabeza y se dedico a mirar al piso, sin poder evitar que sus ojos ardieran y lagrimas comenzaran a bajar su cara. Japón dejo de trazar las líneas para fijar su mirada a China, el cual miraba con preocupación al nipón. Diciéndole con sus ojos que no, que dejara de hacer todo lo que hacía, que era suficiente y que había que admitir que todo está perdido, no hay vuelta atrás. Pidiéndole, con el corazón en la mano, que ya se detuviera, que no quería ver a ninguna otra nación morir…que era hora de rendirse.

—Yao…no me digas que me rinda cuando los tengo a ustedes, los que me quedan, cerca…no me digas que me rinda cuando mi gente de nuevo esta en peligro…dame una oportunidad, por favor, para enmendar mis errores y que nadie mas sufra— China se quedo en silencio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, no podía hablar ante esa declaración que Japón había hecho. ¿Enmendar errores? ¿Qué Japón se sentía culpable de todo lo que había hecho? ¿Todavía esas memorias lo embrujaban cada vez que cerraba los ojos? —Yao…Alfred va a tomar una decisión desesperada ahora mismo…tengo que detenerlo…cada segundo cuenta—

— ¿Qué piensa hacer Alfred, aru? —China observo cada paso que Japón hacia, y por la reacción China supo que no era nada bueno. Ya, China se sentía cansado de tantas cosas que seguía saliendo, era como si estuvieran escondidos detrás de una cortina y de un solo golpe se subía el telón revelando todas las sombras, fantasmas, esqueletos y secretos que todos han guardado…eso molestaba a China, el cual agarro a Japón por los hombros y lo estremeció. Ya era suficiente. Ya era mucho. — ¡Dime, aru! —

— ¡Aniki! —

—Se va a destruir el mismo…— en eso China soltó mas que sorprendido, asustado ante la revelación de el nipón. Era un error, estaba escuchando mentiras, sí, eso era, todo era una mentira y Japón solo le estaba tomando el pelo. —El piensa que sin el aquí todo se arreglara…Yao, tengo que detenerlo. No quiero que nadie sufra lo que sufrí yo en la Segunda Guerra Mundial…no quiero. Yao, es como estar en el propio infierno—

—Japón…hay que decirle a Inglaterra, aru— China lentamente soltó a Japón que el simple hecho de recordar aquel acontecimiento en su historia lo hacía temblar de pies a cabeza. — ¡Hay que decirle a todos, aru! —

—Inglaterra se declaro neutral…no hay nada que él pueda hacer. Yao…el golpe de esa bomba…no es fácil… ¡Yao es horrible!— Grito el nipón, la respiración aumentando cada vez que decía una sola palabra, porque por cada palabra que decía era como volver a sentir el dolor, el calor, sentir la sangre bajar por su cara, boca, nariz y oídos, haciéndolo irreconocible ante las demás naciones; un sabor a acero antiguo. Volver a oler su cuerpo quemado, volver a escuchar los gritos y chillidos desgarradores, quebrando sus oídos como si fuera una voz salida del mismo infierno. Sentir como algunos pedazos de piel se caían de su cuerpo cada vez que se arrastraba por el piso, gritando por ayuda. Volver a sentirse perdido, en el silencio, sin saber a dónde se dirigía porque el destello lo dejo ciego por un largo periodo de tiempo…era algo que lo atormentaba cada vez que hablaba de ello. —Yao…no…n-no…qu-quiero—

China, dentro de esta situación difícil, sonrió, y tomo a Japón en un abrazo. Al principio el nipón se sorprendió pero, después devolvió el abrazo, sus manos fuertemente agarrándose al pecho del chino como si su vida dependiera de ello. No pudo, empezó a llorar descontroladamente, hacía tiempo que nadie lo había abrazado de esa manera y tenía que admitir que lo extrañaba. China extendió su otro brazo, y fuertemente abrazo a Japón y Corea del Sur. Los únicos que le quedaban vivos dentro de esta odisea.

—No tienes que hacerlo solo, aru—

* * *

—Tengo que hacerlo… ¿No lo harías tu también? Además…es lo último que puedo hacer. Este será el último gran asombroso acto que Prusia hará—

—Creo que ya has hecho bastantes sacrificios Gilbert… ¿No crees que es hora de que lo hagan por ti? —

—Nah…Hans, este que está aquí presente todavía tiene cosas debajo de la manga…es hora de que YO vuelva a salir en el mapa…kesekese— dijo el albino sonriendo mientras tomada el último sorbo de la cerveza, Holanda lo miraba atentamente. Parecía que estaba muy convencido con su idea, la cual para el holandés era como un instinto suicida. Pero, el no iba a decir nada.

— ¿Eso significa que le pedirás tu libertad a Rusia? — el Holandés fijo su mirada en los ojos rojos del albino, el cual arqueo una ceja para luego soltar una de sus carcajadas. — ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo gracioso? Gilbert es serio, Rusia te da tu libertad y vas a morir…no podrás mantenerte solo. El Kaliningrado no es…—

— ¡Bah! Deja de estropear mis asombrosas ideas Hans…deja todo fluir, Rusia no debe estar ni pendiente a eso…ya estoy afuera, desde hace mucho tiempo…kesekese. Dame otra cerveza—

—Vamos a ver como todo va—

* * *

_Si, vamos a ver como esto va. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Espero que no se hayan traumado con la explicación de Japón en cuanto al suceso pero, tuve que hacerlo. Me siento mala..._

_Review y hasta el próximo._


	9. Chapter 8

_Hola, hola, regrese…una vez más. Gracias por pacientemente esperar. Es que he estado un poco perdida, y encontré un poco vacio este capítulo así que tuve que borrarlo, escribirlo de nuevo y editarlo. *llora* algo terrible…pero, nada. Lo hice, espero que sea de su agrado. Por eso lo hice un poco más largo._

_Hetalia no me pertenece… ¿Y saben qué? Nunca lo hará. Pero, una chica puede soñar…especialmente con su país… *mira a Ludwig* *aclara garganta* Bueno nada, empecemos con la historia._

**Advertencia: Tácticas militares (No son reales pero, los nombres de ciertas cosas si), problemas políticos, paranoia de la ciudadanía, OCC y OC pero, solo mencionada, nada importante…y es la más larga advertencia que he dado…**

En la parte de Alemania y Prusia…los pensamientos serán así…_itálico_ Ludwig y **bold** Prusia gracias…

* * *

Silencio…eso era lo que se oía por todas las calles de Londres desde que tomaron esa decisión. Decisión que ahora recuerda…nunca tomo porque eran como cinco contra uno, ya por la segunda mano levantada no había objeción. Era algo a lo que él no le gustaba porque el siempre ha estado acostumbrado al desorden…sobretodo, acostumbrado a la voz espontanea del americano. Y ahora que eso le viene a la mente…la única pregunta es ¿Dónde está? Ya van meses sin escuchar su voz, sin ver su cara…y se siente tan horrible. Horrible, porque la última vez que lo tuvo tan distante fue cuando el chico apenas había ganado su independencia…y esos fueron años oscuros y tan difíciles de soportar. Y ahora esos años se están repitiendo.

Se detuvo en un pequeño café a pensar y a respirar paz lejos de sus hermanos, porque ahora la idea de tenerlos a TODOS bajo un mismo techo es algo que es difícil de lidiar, especialmente cuando Escocia se proclama el solo como líder de todos y empieza a ordenar mandatos. Volteo a su derecha donde había un televisor y unas cuantas personas pegadas viendo las noticias. El solo escucho atento a la reportera.

…_Noticia de último minuto…submarinos nucleares han salido a la superficie cerca de las costas de los Estados de Florida, Georgia, Nueva Jersey y finamente en Massachusetts. En cuanto a Canadá, los aviones 'CF-18 Hornet' y 'F-35 Figthers' ya están vigilando el área_…

— Matthew… ¿Para eso te fuiste? — suspiro silenciosamente el británico mientras las personas a su alrededor comenzaban a murmurar sobre el asunto. Es raro para el pensar el chico pacifista, inocente, ignorado, invisible y tranquilo irse solo para seguir con todo este lio. Le resulta difícil imaginárselo. El debería ir a su jefe e informarle a su gente que él es Canadá, la representación de su país, como lo hizo el, sus hermanos y Francia. Aunque eso signifique andar cubierto cuando salga a las calles.

…_Tenemos un par de analíticos que van a informarnos más sobre este asunto. Bienvenidos, primera pregunta… ¿Qué significa este movimiento de Canadá en proteger estos submarinos pertenecientes a los Estados Unidos?_ …

—Simple idiota…son hermanos…— murmuro el británico mientras tomaba un sorbo del té que acababa de pedir un minuto antes.

…_tenemos Ada, que ver esto desde un punto más allá de lo militar sino desde un punto político. Sabemos que Canadá y los Estados Unidos comparten la frontera más larga y no vigilada o custodiada del mundo. Son compañeros cuando de ejercicios militares se dice…no hay de extrañar que esto esté sucediendo_…

_Pero… ¿Nuclear? ¿Acaso estamos viendo la sombra de la guerra fría saliendo nuevamente? __¿El comienzo de la Tercera y última guerra mundial? _

— ¿Qué estás haciendo Alfred? ¿Qué planeas? — Arthur coloco en la mesa su taza de té, nada parecía calmarle la gran ansiedad que tenia. Para el ver que todo esto está sucediendo y lo peor es que él es neutral y no puede hacer nada para ayudar es una situación difícil de explicar. Es como si tuviera las manos atadas a su espalda. Francia negó ser neutral por razones personales y se marcho diciendo solo una frase '_Yo, aunque sea un cobarde no abandonare a mis niños, mon cher' _

—Yo no soy cobarde Francis…eso nunca— salió de inmediato sin mirar atrás, muchas cosas pasando por su mente, una siendo Alfred y por supuesto Matthew pero, más Alfred.

* * *

— ¡Quiero regresar ahora! — protesto el Canadiense mientras el pelinegro lo aguantaba por un brazo, forcejando para que no virara ya que estaba casi en la frontera. También lo hacía para que Matthew no se le perdiera entre la inmensa cantidad de personas que había en ese momento. —Todos ustedes son unos mentirosos—

— ¡Güerito cálmate! El gringo estará bien— respondió el pelinegro mientras seguía con el forcejeo, ninguno de los dos lados dando señal de detenerse —Además no voy hacer esta fila de nuevo, hombre no—

Finalmente Matthew se calmo y sus ojos violetas ya dilatados miraban a su alrededor. Había una enorme cantidad de personas, carros varados y policías en todos sitios. El canadiense volteo para mirar a México el cual agacho los hombros y trato de sonreír, siendo inútil su esfuerzo.

— ¿José? — pregunto abriendo la puerta de un auto, recientemente obtenido, y se sentó. Lentamente acariciando a su oso, el cual estaba dormido cansado por el lago viaje que habían hecho. — ¿Es esto el fin del mundo? Y si lo es… ¿Mi hermano será el culpable? ¿Por qué lo odian tanto?—

José arqueo la ceja y se le acerco, sentándose en el asiento de atrás, sus ojos marrones mirando fijamente la expresión de tristeza de Matthew. El no quiso desde un principio ser partícipe de esto pero, sin saberlo se enredo en las redes cuando Alfred le explico cómo sucedió las cosas y que estaba claro de que todo había sido su culpa, y que seguramente se traería a todos juntos hacia el lodo. Y fue así, poco a poco fueron cayendo uno a uno, había que decir que todos estaban amarados con una sola cuerda, y que si uno caía los demás le seguían sin importar cuánto forcejearan por no hacerlo.

—Matthew…no es a Alfred que odian…lo que odian son las decisiones que el toma— dijo el joven mexicano haciendo que Matthew levantara rápidamente la mirada hacia él. Su mirada era como si alguien le hubiera acabado de salvar la vida, como si la esperanza hubiera regresado pese a la situación. —Alfred es una gran persona pero, sus decisiones opacan ese lado del…igual que a todos—

—Es que…me duele…es mi hermano— murmuro Matthew bajando su cabeza. —Quiero volver…—

—Sabes que no te puedo dejar…Canadá— Matthew sobresalto al escuchar al joven mencionar ese nombre. No podía sacarse esa sensación de que le dijo algo entre líneas pero, Matthew no entendía muy bien lo que significo eso. —Vamos, que el camino es largo—

Matthew le hizo caso al joven pelinegro y cerró la puerta. Al escuchar el motor del auto encender recostó su cabeza en el cristal y cerró los ojos sin poder evitar que una lágrima acariciara sus mejillas pálidas. Para Matthew todo esto parecía una simple pesadilla, parecía tan irreal pero, estaba sucediendo y él lo estaba viviendo a flor de piel. No parecía haber solución para todo esto, no había un sitio fijo por donde escapar. Matthew solo piensa que pronto todo esto acabara…y no va a ser muy bueno el final, el ya lo tiene pintado en su cabeza. ¿Para qué huir?

* * *

Para Ludwig fue golpe, un enorme golpe. Para él era como volver a vivir y a saborear la Segunda Guerra Mundial en pleno apogeo. Había soldados por todos lados, camiones, tanques y una multitud de gente huyendo del país. El alemán cerró los ojos y tomo de dos a tres bocanadas de aire, aire con sabor a cenizas y más allá del lo concreto…dolor, pena y sufrimiento. Gritos antiguos, ocultados por el tiempo embrujaban su mente, sonidos de disparos, y el golpe de aviones chocando con el suelo, esto era algo que hacía que sintiera escalofríos; volverlo a vivir. Volvió a abrir los ojos y pestañeo dos veces al ver lo que a su parecer era su hermano a lo lejos. Forzó su visión y se abrió paso entre la densa multitud andante, haciendo todo lo posible por acercarse a esa figura.

— ¡Bruder! — grito pero, su grito se perdió entre el bullicio de la gente desesperada huyendo hacia las fronteras de Suiza. Apresuro el paso y efectivamente era él. Su hermano es la única persona la cual Ludwig nunca se equivocaría en reconocer, sabia identificarlo en donde sea que estuviera sin fallar, inclusive, sin darse halagos, hasta con los ojos vendados. — ¡Gilbert!—

Para el alemán esto le recuerda a la caída del muro cuando desesperadamente corría, llevándose a cualquiera de por medio, solo por volver a ver a su hermano. Cuando por fin pudo volver a reunirse con el resto de los estados separados por el maldito muro fue una enrome satisfacion. Pero, aunque fue celebración para ellos para él fue otro golpe más fuerte al no ver a su hermano.

— ¡Gilbert! _¿Hörst du micht?_ — el recuerda que a la primera que le pregunto por el fue a Berlín pero, la joven rubia, alta y delgada no dijo nada solo mantuvo un silencio con su cabeza abajo durante toda la interrogación. Pregunto en vano todo el tiempo hasta que se enteró que ya su hermano no existía y que quizás nunca lo iba a volver a ver…

— ¿West? ¡West! — los gritos del albino hizo que el alemán volviera a poner los pies en la tierra luego de haberse sumergido en esas oscuras memorias, la cual el jura que si no fuera la persona que es hubiera desde el principio caído al suelo y empezado a llorar con un niño pequeño sin remedio alguno. — ¡West, regresa a Austria ahora! —

—Bruder, se te olvida que soy Alemania— dijo el alemán en un tono seco mientras miraba al albino frente a él, todavía rastros de la discusión presentes en ambos.

—Bruder, se te olvida que fui yo el que te hizo Alemania— musito el albino colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras volteaba su mirada a su alrededor. Cerró sus ojos carmesí y respiro dos a tres veces grandes cantidades de aire haciendo que el menor pusiera una cara de confusión. —West…tu hermano mayor te va a pedir el único y primer favor de su larga existencia—

— ¿Y cuál sería, según tu, ese 'gran y único favor'?— pregunto Alemania haciendo que el mayor hiciera un gesto de irritación ante la pregunta.

—Dame tu poder como nación. Quiero ser yo, Alemania en vez de ti— Alemania literalmente sobresalto a la petición. Sonaba, no, era una locura.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco? ¿Perdiste la razón? — Alemania alzo el tono de su voz mientras colocaba sus manos en los hombros de Gilbert, el cual sobresalto ante la reacción. — ¡Que egoísta y narcisista eres! Mira el mundo como esta, y tu solo piensas en volver a reclamar tu lugar. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde está ese hermano protector? —

—West…la única razón porque te lo pido es porque…— El albino bajo la mirada al suelo y trago en seco —Porque, vamos a enfrentarlo, a mí nadie me va a extrañar, mi nombre solo está para la historia…en cuanto a ti…son muchos los que llorarían tu partida, y es ese hermano protector el te lo pide—

—…Gilbert…— murmuro Alemania.

…_Yo si lloraría tú partida_..._y aunque nunca lo escuches…quiero preguntarte…_

**¿Mientras estuvo ese muro fuiste y lo acariciaste alguna vez?**

…_yo si lo hice…_

**¿Lloraste frente a él durante las noches oscuras y frías?**

…_no me arrepiento de hacerlo…_

**¿Gritaste desesperadamente mi nombre al despertar y no verme****?**

…_yo no confiaba en nadie…_

**Me sentía solo…pero, lo escondía…****me decían que estabas bien y que no me necesitabas…**

…_yo no les creía…todo para mí era mentira_…

…**juntos…o no somos nadie…**

—West…déjame hacerlo— musito Gilbert

…_juntos…o no somos nadie…_

* * *

_Y fin del capítulo…la ultima parte como que me rompió el corazón no se…bueno…díganme que les pareció…mucha habladuría pero, si hubieran visto el otro se espantarían._

_Nada hasta el próximo, gracias por leer._

_Hörst du micht: me oyes?_

_Review_


	10. Chapter 9

_¿Qué si tarde mucho en subir el capitulo? Respuesta, si, tarde mucho. Lo sé pero, aquellos que leen "Lagrimas de Cristal" saben que mi computadora recibió un golpe donde todo fue borrado de existencia, le pedí a mi papa que hiciera lo posible por recuperar por los menos los documentos pero, no pudo hacerlo, así que aquí estamos, de nuevo. Perdonen de todo corazón, perdón por tardarme mucho._

_Este capítulo estaba escrito en mi libreta pero…tuve que hacerle MUCHOS ajustes. Bueno, quiero informarles que…como cada cuento…tiene su principio y su final, así que ya nos estamos acercando. Por eso es un poco más largo comparado a los demás._

**Es muy raro decirlo pero, Hetalia no me pertenece en ninguna forma, ni color ni nada parecido**

**Advertencia: Erradicación del mundo (para aquellos que me preguntan cuantos han muerto) NO SE TRAUMEN.**

* * *

¿Qué pasa cuando ya no sirves como nación? ¿Qué sucede cuando tu pueblo te cree una amenaza y quiere destruirte? ¿Para donde va todo el esfuerzo que hiciste? ¿En qué libro queda la historia hecha? ¿En qué record quedan las guerras ganadas y vencidas? ¿Quiénes te van a recordar?

¿En qué lugar, si hay alguno queda aquello que sentiste, aquello que soñaste, aquello que a flor de piel viviste? ¿Dónde queda los sentimientos que sentiste sin inclusive ser…un humano?

Después de todo esto, y de ver lágrimas rodar, si salen porque ya tus ojos no pueden y brota sangre, solo queda una incertidumbre y un vacio que como un agujero negro en el espacio, lentamente te va despedazando, te va desgarrando por dentro…y no hay escapatoria.

Pero, en especial… ¿Dónde queda el amor sentido? O… ¿Acaso fue fingido? ¿Los besos, las caricias, los abrazos, los golpes…todo fue solo…una actuación?

— ¿West? De verdad no tienes que hacerlo…vuelve a Austria— el alto alemán volteo su mirada fría a su izquierda donde estaba su hermano mayor vestido de militar, un rifle en sus manos. Hacía años que no veía a su hermano vestido así, el tampoco se había vestido así desde la ultima presentacion que habia dado meses atras. Era una sensación extraña, como un deja vu. No dijo nada solo se miro a sí mismo en la fuente frente a él. Al parecer tener esa ropa era como si su piel se estuviera quemando, sus manos les ardían y en sus pies un cosquilleo no hacia señal de detenerse. Si, el se había vestido de militar antes pero, solo fue por presentación pero, ahora era para luchar. — ¿West? —

—Sí, te escuche ya Gilbert, y no, no volveré a Austria. Luchare hasta el final, además Austria al parecer no quiere a nadie al lado de él— levanto su mirada pero, no miro a su hermano, el cual estaba parado a su lado. Solo fijo su mirada a las casas de campañas improvisas que se interponían entre las carreteras. No había silencio, todo se movía sin importar la lluvia que caía. Camiones iban y venían, soldados corrían y gritaban mientras que las órdenes no paraban de llegar. —…Roderich…le afecta la situación…—

—Bastante egoísta de su parte…que se cree… ¿Muñeco de porcelana? — dijo el albino medio molesto mientras se amarraba los cabetes sueltos de sus botas. Su uniforme militar mojado bien pegado a su cuerpo mientras las gotas de agua bajaban por todo su cuerpo, esto gracias a la lluvia torrencial que caía, parecía como si el mismo planeta ya supiera la suerte de ellos y lloraba sin remedio. —…estúpido aristócrata… —

— ¿Gilbert? — el albino fijo su mirada al alemán, su cara no reflejaba ningún tipo de preocupación. — ¿Puedo hacerte una preguntas? No te las hice antes porque no pensé que fuera necesario pero, ya que después de esto nos espera la muerte quiero saberlo—

—…no sé si podre contestártelas…pero, adelante, este que está aquí quiere oírlas— sonrió pícaramente el albino sentándose el piso, seguido por su hermano.

— ¿Por qué cuando me presentaste por primera vez ante todos…Austria y Hungría parecían molestos, y decían que dejaras de mentir? — dijo el alemán, viendo como las expresiones de la cara del albino cambiaban.

—…cambiemos de tema…— dijo el albino mordiéndose los labios, levantándose del piso y dando dos pasos al frente. Ludwig no pudo evitar sentirse molesto ante la reacción de su 'hermano'. Solo aclaro la garganta, se levanto y se dirigió a una de las casetas que estaba más cerca a él.

El albino al escuchar los pasos se volteo y puso su mano en el hombro del hombre. —Lo único importante aquí es lo que eres hoy día, el pasado…solo es historia. Lo pediré una vez más…regresa a Austria—

—Puedo regresar pero, las heridas que esta guerra inútil causara no las podrás detener, yo moriré con mis ciudadanos, no lucharan solos ante el ejercito de Bielorrusia— dijo fríamente sin voltearse y cuando sintió que la mano dejo su hombro se marcho, dejando atrás a un albino que pese al rechazo de su hermano solo sonrió.

—…lo hice una vez…lo puedo hacer dos veces…— murmuro entre dientes.

—Te estaba buscando Gilbert, tarde un poco por todo lo que está pasando pero, al fin te encontré. ¿Y Ludwig? — el albino sonrió nuevamente al ver al holandés frente al él, vestido también de soltado y con un rifle de alto calibre entre sus brazos, detrás del algunos, como 23 soldados holandeses se unían a la fuerza alemana.

—Ludwig está un poco molesto conmigo pero, no sé porque, nadie puede molestarse conmigo— dijo sonriente, el holandés solo suspiro no encontrando mas nada que decir ante la situación. Luego de esto hubo un silencio entre ellos, el albino comenzó a caminar por los alrededores mientras que el holandés lo siguió. Gilbert, aunque no se notaba por los aires de superioridad que reinan sobre él, sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos hacia una sola cosa…el final de todo esto.

El holandés mantenía el silencio mirando a los alrededores, parecía como si estuvieran metidos en una enorme nube negra donde la única escapatoria era la muerta, muerte que el llevara con orgullo cuando todo acabe…quizás en el mas allá se encuentre con Bélgica y Luxemburgo pero, mientras siga de pie vengara su muerte cueste lo que cueste.

— ¿Qué te trae por aquí? — tuvo que preguntar dos veces la misma pregunta porque el holandés se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Ambos se detuvieron al llegar hasta donde se les permitía, ya que algunas calles habían sido bloqueadas. —Debe ser algo importante—

Hans Henri Dietrich, su nombre humano que porta por seguridad; ambos se sentaron en una estación de bus más cercanas. El holandés encendió un cigarrillo ya que era mucho el estrés que había, se podía hasta ver. Le ofreció un al albino pero, este dijo que no. —…si…creo que es importante—

El albino coloco sus manos en la parte de atrás de la cabeza y se recostó en la pared cerrando sus ojos, sus oídos solo escuchando el sonido de las llantas de los camiones de guerra que pasaban, y cuando pasaban solo la lluvia se oía golpear contra el techo. —…ummm y cual sería…—

—Vengar la muerte de todos los que murieron…además impedir la derrota de tu hermano— dijo imitando la posición del albino pero, al otro lado, felizmente aprovechando el corto tiempo que tenían después de esto, quizás sea el último de sus vidas. Gilbert solo soltó una leve carcajada y abrió un solo ojo para mirar al holandés frente a él. —…además vi a Francia antes de venir, estaba esperando la visita de China y los últimos dos de su pandilla…—

— ¿Qué te dijo? ¡Oye no soples esa mierda a mi cara! — musito el albino, tratando con una mano eliminar el humo que había soplado el holandés a su cara, este solo se rio ligeramente.

—Haya tu, te los pierdes— murmuro dándole un pequeño empujón con su pie al albino que le lanzo una mirada molesta.

—Si claro. ¿Qué Francis te dijo? — volvió a repetir la pregunta, esta vez en un tono demandante e impaciente.

—…van a detener una operación que se yo de que, en realidad no me importa si Alfred se vuela en mil pedazos, al fin y al cabo todos vamos a terminar así— murmuro el holandés volviendo a colocar el cigarrillo entre sus labios mirando la cara de espanto que había puesto el albino. —Somos muchos los que no vamos a ir diablo, porque dudo que el cielo nos quiera—

—…eso creo…— ambos se sentaron de frente al escuchar unos pasos pero, recobraron su previa postura al ver que solo se trataba de Ludwig. — ¿Sigues molesto conmigo? —

—…no…— respondió fríamente. — ¿Holanda, que quieres decir con Alfred volándose en pedazos? —

— ¡Oh! Francia mando un mensaje. Que hagas todo lo posible por detener el avance del ejercito de Bielorrusia hasta que encuentre una solución con Japón y China a este problema— murmuro el holandés soplando a la cara del albino nuevamente, al parecer encontró una manera de divertirse.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí? — comento el rubio alemán, sorprendiendo a ambos. Gilbert miro al holandés que sonrió lanzando el cigarrillo a un pequeño pozo de agua, de los muchos que había alrededor por la lluvia. Ludwig fue el primero en irse mientras que los otros le siguieron los pasos.

* * *

— ¡NO! ¿Qué no me estas escuchando? — Matthew miraba desde la ventana del auto al pelinegro hablando por un teléfono. Ya casi iban a salir del país, algo que él no quería. Se sentía cobarde, se sentía poca cosa, ya que su hermano va hacer una acción desesperada y el no está ahí para ayudarlo. Y tampoco significa que lo va a ayudar, eso sería un ataque suicida, pero, quizás ayudarlo a entender que no va a ganar nada con esto, sino más sufrimiento. —José Daniel me llamo, y el Matthew Williams… ¿Qué más quieren? —

No podía dejar que su hermano se fuera así tan fácilmente, no puede huir. Huir… ¿Para qué? al final será encontrado y traído a justicia. Miro nuevamente al mexicano que seguía entretenido en su conversación con el guardia y luego a su oso aun dormido a sus pies. No quería poner a ningunos de los dos en riego, así que lo más silencioso que puede ser salió del auto y siguió, con su paso aligerado, su camino pero, de vuelta.

* * *

Hungría estaba sentada en el jardín, arrodillada entre las flores detrás de unos altos arbustos mirando a su alrededor. Su cuerpo estaba todo tembloroso y su respiración era entre cortada. Era mucho, ya no podía más. No quería ver a nadie más muerto, no quería escuchar una notica más. Además, todas eran malas. Ella no quería ver a nadie aunque los iba a extrañar pero, no quería ver a nadie más sufrir. Lo más que le dolía a Elizaveta era saber el dolor que iba dejar atrás pero, era que ella misma no quería sufrir.

— ¡Elizaveta! ¿Elizaveta, donde estas? — ni siquiera la voz distante de Austria la iba a sacar de las garras de esta decisión que iba a cometer. ¿De que valía su vida si los mas que ama se les están yendo? Y tampoco quería ver como Austria y Gilbert morían, porque ella sabía que al final no habrá escapatoria.

— ¿La encontraste? — ni tampoco Antonio iba a detenerla, nadie. Nadie la iba a impedir.

—No… ¿Alcanzaste a Feliciano? — Tampoco la iba a detener la noticia de que Suiza había sobrevivido el ataque y que sabia quien era el traidor pero, no lo iba a decir. Según él, sufrirían mucho y él no quería ver nadie sufrir por su confesión pero, que lo iba a matar y cuando lo mate los que quedaran vivos se enteraran pero, ella no quería estar ahí para verlo porque tenía sus sospechas. Eso la asustaba y quería estar ajena a todo.

Austria le dijo que no se pusiera con esas cosas que ya quedaban pocos, tan pocos que se podían contar con la mano, y sería una perdida. El no contesto pero, nada, absolutamente nada la iba a detener, ya era suficiente…el veneno la llamaba para combatir sus penas. La solución a los problemas aunque es un acto de cobardía.

—…se que llegara donde esta Alemania, Austria. Por esa cuenta estará bien— veneno, la única opción silenciosa que encontró para no llamar la atención. Y los pasos eran tan fáciles, unas manos porcelanas cubriendo el vaso más fino de cristal. Vaso lleno de agua de lluvia, agua pura y cristalina. Sabor, quizás dulce que es remplazado por el sabor amargo del polvo blanco que está siendo vertido.

—…ya veo…— un borde dorado se posa en sus labios pálidos como una mariposa en los pétalos de una flor bañada en roció mañanero. Así, se sentía ella, como una mariposa sedienta de miel pero, una miel tan amarga que la matara. Una miel que solo probará una sola vez en su vida.

—…Austria…he estado aquí por meses…tengo que ir por Lovi. ¿Tú me entiendes? — Al final cae al suelo verde, en sus manos ya no posaba el vaso maligno. Sus ojos contemplaban a cielo gris mientras la lluvia parecía caerle lentamente en todo su cuerpo…

—…si…puedes irte…que más nos queda—…que hermosa manera de morir…aunque haya sido un acto de cobardía. La única testigo una paloma blanca que se poso cerca del árbol donde esta ella.

Ajeno a todo Austria entro a su casa, ya Antonio se había marchado para buscar a Romano, suerte, es lo único que desea el austriaco, aunque sabe que ella no está de su lado. Ella ha decido pasear lejos de ahí.

Camino por el pasillo principal, miro hacia la sala donde estaba Rusia sentado al lado de la ventana, sus ojos violetas tristes miraban la gotas de agua bajar lentamente por el cristal empañado mientras su hermana menor estaba sentada a sus pies, tranquila, sus manos cruzadas sobre las piernas de Rusia, su cabeza descansando en ellas, para Roderich esto era raro pero, quizás por la situación que estaba pasando no tenía tiempo de pensar en casarse. En cuanto a Suiza no estaba por ningún lado. Eso le preocupaba a Austria…sobre todo si sabe quién es el traidor. Por eso se decidió a buscarlo.

* * *

— ¿Fin'n…'stas 'en? — ya se había acostumbrado a ser llamado por ese nombre o por Tino, aunque le resultaba un poco raro que lo único que hacía era sonreír. Solo sabía, gracias a ellos, que había recibido un balazo a la parte de atrás de su cabeza pero, no le habían brindado más información. Miro a su lado y estaba un chicho de pelo plateado al que aprendió a decirle Islandia con su mascota a su lado… cuanto daría por saber su relación con ellos. Al otro lado estaba el pálido noruego con su cabeza enterrada entre sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—…creo que si…— sonrió el joven amablemente al sueco que estaba sentado junto a él.

— ¿Berwald? — susurro el islandés.

—…'m — tanto Finlandia como Suecia voltearon sus miradas confundidas hacia el joven. Joven el cual estaba suavemente acariciando a su mascota, la cual estaba dormida a su lado, una de las muchas razones por lo que reinaba un silencio en la residencia.

Levanto su mirada hacia los mayores. — ¿Qué crees que pasara después de esto? ¿Estaremos bien?—

—…D' ver'ad…n' s'q'e decir'e— fue lo único que contesto el sueco antes de regresar su mirada al finlandés, el cual en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se había desaparecido y ahora yacía al lado del noruego, imitando la postura de este.

— ¿Qué te sucede? — susurro el joven al pálido noruego que solo abrió uno de sus ojos para ver la persona que había decidido hablar con él. Lukas, como se hace llamar al ver la sonrisa inocente del joven no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. ¿Por qué tuvo que haber aceptado la invitación? ¿Por qué para otras cosas era listo y para las que realmente importan, tiene que ser tan…tan…tan estúpido?

Si, estúpido. Así se siente. Es su culpa de que Finlandia haya recibido el tiro, no supo protegerlo. Estaba seguro si Suecia se encontraba ante la situación en vez de él, el sueco no hubiera ni pensado dos veces en dar la vida por el…

Mientras tanto el fue un cobarde que se paralizo al instante que sus ojos se posaron en la pistola. En ese instante sintió un pánico inexplicable, difícil de encontrar palabras para explicar, lo que vio y sintió. ¿Cuál es la razón de todo esto? Simple, que él es y siempre será un cobarde que depende de los demás. Una nación que se refugia en la paz para no luchar porque no sabe llevar una guerra. Una nación fría, misteriosa y callada que no pudo evitar, inclusive con la ayuda incansable de Inglaterra, que los alemanes entraran y lo dominaran tan fácil. Una nación…que lo único que supo hacer en su vida fue pasar de mano en mano.

—…—

Sintió una mano en su frente y era la del finlandés que lo obligaba a que levantara su mirada para que mirara a la cara. —…sé que es difícil, yo ni recuerdo pero, no significa que tienes que tirarte al rio sin primero buscar el puente…—

—* ¿Cuál es la única forma de vencer la tentación? — el finlandés arqueo la ceja en confusión mientras el noruego parecía estar en otro mundo que no era la tierra.

—…ummm…no sé, dime tu Lukas— sonrió en joven nuevamente. El noruego desvió la mirada hacia la pared para no verle los ojos, se sentía culpable de que Tino haya perdido la memoria, y quizás nunca la vuelva a recobrar.

Noruega se levanto y se acomodo su sombrero mirando a su alrededor. Solo estaba Islandia, Suecia, Finlandia y el. Dinamarca ya se había marchado con su hacha diciendo que esto hay que resolverlo como sea…y la violencia no es buena pero, en estos momentos, te hace sentir tan bien y lleno plenamente como si fuera una plegaria dirigida al cielo.

—…dejarte arrastrar por ella…— dijo caminando hacia la puerta, todas la miradas posadas en el.

—N' t' hi'as—

La mano de Noruega volteo la cerradura y lentamente abrió la puerta. Lo recibió un golpe de aire frio pero, más fría esta su alma que la brisa. —…entiende…—

* * *

¿Por quién él está luchando? ¿Por quién él va a dar la vida? ¿Por quién se va a sacrificar? Esa pregunta es fácil de contestar. El va a perder la vida por todos los que han muerto por su culpa. El creyó que no iba a suceder nada grave pero, todo fue un efecto en cadena. El hubiera preferido quedarse ignorante antes la noticias pero, ellas llegaban sin ser llamadas, simplemente lo perseguían.

Y después de oírlas… ¿Por quién va a luchar?

Simple…

Va a luchar por Ucrania que murió cruelmente protegiendo a Natalia, por Polonia que murió por ayudar a escapar a Lituania que simplemente al salir fue baleado hasta que fue irreconocible. Por Estonia y Letonia que no tuvieron la oportunidad ni de despertar, no supieron ni que estaban muertos. Por Bulgaria que se suicido por la presión y por Rumania que no resistió ver a Bulgaria muerto. Por Taiwán, Corea del Norte, Vietnam, Filipinas, Tailandia, Singapur y Hong Kong que rehusaron rendirse, lucharon hasta el final por sus vidas. Por Bélgica, Portugal y Luxemburgo, que con bandera en alto defendieron a sus hermanos. Por Eslovaquia, Kosovo y República Checa, que su desgaste físico no los dejo continuar. Por todos los de África…Egipto, su amigo. Por Irán y inclusive Iraq, aunque no se llevaban bien. Por Australia, India y todas las islas cercanas a ellos. Por el Caribe…

…por todos ellos, por los muertos y por los vivos. Por los que tienen miedo, por los que están a punto de rendirse, a los que, aunque saben su futuro, se lanzan al vacio como fieles guerreros. Por ellos será el héroe que nunca fue pero, pensó serlo. Vengara toda la sangre derramada por diversión…eso…traerá justicia porque al fin vio quien es…y lo va a arreglar.

—…Romano, hasta aquí llego el camino…— murmuro en un tono de voz seca.

—…_che palle_, Alfred…— fue los único que pudo decir antes la oración que acababa de decir el americano.

* * *

_Bueno, bien largo ¿No? Aquí creo que hay dos capítulos juntos. Trato de juntarlos para que no se hagan tantos, porque muchos capítulos hacen que se pierda el hilo. Bueno. Como dije arriba, el final pronto vendrá, no quiero pero, tiene que ser así._

_Gracias por leer y venir de nuevo aquí._

_*¿Cuál es la única forma de vencer la tentación? Frase de Oscar Wilde pero, pegaba mucho con lo que hará Noruega._

_…aunque saben su futuro, se lanzan al vacio como fieles guerreros: Referencia a los personajes latinos._

_Hasta el próximo_

_Review._


	11. Chapter 10

_Gracias, gracias y mil gracias. No sé como agradecerles…quizás los agradezca si cierro mi boca y seguimos con la historia. Casi, casi…ya estamos llegando al final…me da mucha pena…amo escribir esta historia._

**Hetalia no me pertenece**

**Advertencia: Palabras, OCC (en algunas ocasiones), violencia, sangre y material crudo.**

_Itálico_ _pensamientos. Con todo lo anterior especificado podemos continuar._

* * *

— ¿Romano? — el italiano levanto la vista, desde hace rato que iba mirando al suelo como si fuera la primera vez que lo había visto. Estaba algo inquieto, no sabe porque, de todos, tuvo que terminar con Alfred. El calor del desierto árido ya le estaba quemando hasta la paciencia que tenia. — ¿Sabes correr? —

— ¿Qué diablos con esa pendeja pregunta? — pregunto Romano cuando vio que el americano se volteo y fijo sus ojos azules en el, por algo Romano sintió que algo iba sumamente mal y que el plan que tenía desde el principio se había salido de base. — ¿Por qué me miras así? —

Al parecer solo fueron cortos minutos pero, para Romano sucedió tan rápido que para él no eran simples minutos sino segundos. De verdad, fue tan rápido que no los supo contar pero, si se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió, aunque fue en un lapso de histeria y confusión pero, ahora estaban corriendo por el desierto.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¡Alfred, maldito americano! — grito al tope de los pulmones, como si el grito le hubiera salido desde lo más profundo del alma cuando Alfred lo jalo por un brazo y lo tumbo al piso, haciendo que tragara un poco de arena, mientras que con la otra empezó a disparar con un revolver automático.

— ¡Párate y corre si quieres salir con vida! — y ni siquiera pudo levantarse, o protestar, porque el mismo americano, con un similar jalón lo volvió a colocar de pies. Para el italiano fue algo bueno porque gracias a toda la arena que tenía en su cara no podía casi ni ver ni respirar. — ¡Esta es mi base y yo tengo derecho a entrar!—

— ¡Alfred, ve despacio! ¡Engendro del demonio! — grito el italiano, sus palabras siendo cortadas por el constante jadeo que tenia. Ya sabía que había llegado al límite de su rendimiento y sus piernas ni las sentía, estaban entumecidas por todo lo había caminado y ahora que tiene que correr siente que se le van a caer si no se detiene. Sintió su visión decaer un par de veces pero, con todo esto seguía, no por su propia cuenta sino por la del el joven rubio. — ¡Alfred! —

— ¿Romano, leíste el letrero antes de entrar? — pregunto el americano su respiración siendo cortada, igualmente por los constantes jadeos pero, no eran parecidos a los del italiano, ya que el americano ni siquiera había llegado al mitad de su rendimiento.

— ¡Mierda! El mundo está a punto de terminarse… ¿Para qué carajo voy a leer un maldito letrero? ¿En qué planeta vives estúpido? — Alfred tuvo hacer cortas paradas ya que el italiano, sin fuerzas, se caía al suelo, y no podía dejar que eso sucediera, si lo hace, ambos son hombre muerto. Además, ningún general puede abandonar a su tropa, en este caso Romano.

—El letrero decía que si te acercas al lugar y no sigues las advertencia serás baleado hasta morir— Romano se paralizo, y sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, quizás fue adrenalina, tumbo al americano al piso. Esto hizo que el americano gritara en frustración. — ¡Romano, no es hora de hacer una parada! —

— ¡Para mí lo es, idiota! — lagrimas bajando de sus mejillas llenas de polvo levanto su rifle haciendo que Alfred levantara las manos. Romano había entrado en un ataque de histeria y nada podía calmarlo.

— _Respira…respira…respira…vamos héroe_— pensaba Alfred que miraba a su alrededor, a su espalda estaba la entrada de la base, donde habían aviones y tanques bien alineados, buenos sitios para escondite…mientras que al frente del estaba Romano desquiciado, que a sus espaladas venia una tropa de vigilancia de la base.

— ¡Corre! — se lanzo encima del italiano que involuntariamente presiono el gatillo dejando salir una bala que rápido encontró un lugar donde posarse, en el pecho del americano. El solo gimió de dolor pero, ni siquiera se detuvo a ver la herida proporcionada por Romano.

El italiano siguió la orden al pie de la letra pero, sus ojos estaban siempre posados al piso. Ya los soldados de la facilidad le estaban pisando los talones. Alfred dio una vuelta sumamente rápida a la izquierda para por lo menos confundir a los guardias pero, Alfred sabe mejor que nadie que no será una tarea fácil ya que son sumamente entrenados para este tipo de situación. El ha ido y tomado esos entrenamientos.

— ¡Alfred! — grito Romano, Alfred miro y vio que estaba rodeado, lo único que encontró fue treparse encima de un tanque para esquivar ambos grupos y salir por el otro lado, lo cual hizo, una mano ocupada, ya que sostenía al italiano que ahora parecía más que un muñeco de trapo siendo arrastrado por un niño.

De golpe cayeron ambos al suelo, y el contacto de los pies con el cemento caliente, y al voltear a la derecha tan rápidamente, hizo que Romano se torciera un tobillo y que ha Alfred se abrieran una heridas que tenía en los pies. —Alfred…de verdad, no puedo más—

—Romano…no podemos rendirnos…no ahora que estamos tan cerca— Alfred hizo un último esfuerzo y lograron burlar la seguridad y caer detrás de un tanque, donde rápidamente Romano fue el primero en encontrarse con el piso.

Alfred entre jadeos fue el segundo en caer sentado, secándose el sudor de su frente con su brazo, luego miro a Romano, el cual estaba acostado en el piso, ahora boca arriba, su pecho bajando y subiendo fuera de control, buscando la respiración que le faltaba. Sonrió, para luego quitarse los guantes que cubrían sus manos, lo cual fue un dolor intenso. Miro su mano y maldijo en su cabeza, sus tendones estaban inflamados al punto que ni sus dedos podían moverse.

Su respiración le quemaba, y además podía sentir la bala descansando en uno de sus pulmones cada vez que tragaba una bocanada de aire. No sabía que sitió la bala había dañado, y de verdad tampoco lo quería saber, era mejor quedarse ignorante ante ese asunto. Mientras que esté vivo eso es suficiente para él. Todavía puede llevar a cabo su misión. Solo espera que Matthew llegue a Londres y entregue la carta a Arthur.

—…vamos Mattie…se que puedes…— susurro mirando al cielo su visión tornándose borrosa gracias a las lagrimas que querían salir.

* * *

Los tres corrían por refugios mientras que las balas llovían más arriba de sus cabezas y rebotaban en las paredes de ladrillos de los apartamentos. Ellos sabían que no podían quedarse juntos por mucho tiempo pero, también sabían que si se separaban las probabilidades de verse de nuevo eran pocas.

Luego se dar un viraje repentino encontraron refugio detrás de unas paredes pero, dos a la izquierda y uno a la derecha.

— ¡West! ¡No podemos seguir con esto! — grito el albino, el era uno de los que estaba en el lado izquierdo que cuando las tropas de Bielorrusia dejaron de disparar para recargar encontró una oportunidad para volarle la cabeza como a tres soldados.

— ¿Holanda? ¿Hasta cuando dijo Francia que mantuviéramos en línea a las tropas? — grito de vuelta el alemán, el cual era el único en el lado derecho, el cual también, igual que el albino, encontró en el cese de fuego la oportunidad para aniquilar dos de los muchos soldados que venían.

— ¡Hasta que lleguen en acuerdo! ¡Pero, Ludwig no te preocupes por eso, da el máximo y mata a estos hijos de puta! — Y palabras no le bastaban a Ludwig para describir la ira que tenia y que sentía en esos momentos, era hoy o nunca. Aunque sabe que el desenlace no será el más bonito que digamos.

Otra vez las tropas de Bielorrusia recargaron e iban nuevamente a la carga, haciendo que los soldados alemanes y holandeses salieran de sus escondites y retrocedieran, cayendo dos cada 5 segundos. Tanto Gilbert, Henri y Ludwig se encontraron retrocediendo entre cuerpos sin piernas brazos o simplemente sin cabezas, gracias a las granadas lanzadas en vez en cuando.

Gilbert cayó al suelo pero, Holanda lo levanto. Esto para Ludwig fue una señal de que el albino estaba llegando a su límite y que pronto no podrá seguir con la lucha. Y le daba miedo, ya que no quería saber que le pasaría a su hermano si sus últimas fuerzas como nación desparecían. Pero, pese a sus constantes caídas, se volvía a levantar sin protesta alguna, era como si supiera su destino y no estaba preocupado por cumplirlo.

Mientras corría podía sentir el agua filtrarse dentro de sus botas podía sentir el ardor de las heridas por los rasguños que recibió y por la marcas que algunos soldados lograron pegarle pero, nada de esto le importaba, solo su hermano. El cual tenía más golpes que él, y Alemania no sabe aun el porqué de las heridas masivas que salían de la nada, moldeando la piel porcelana del albino. Su brazo derecho tenia cortadura de todos tamaños donde la sangre bajaba, su izquierda tenía una venda cubriéndole la herida que proporciono un soldado con un cuchillo pero, pese a eso se podía ver la sangre filtrándose por la fibra blanca de la venda. En su ceja derecha pudo ver la marca de una bala, que milagrosamente rozo al albino y no le penetro en su cabeza, si no hubiera sido peor.

—…_Bruder…tú puedes…_— grito mentalmente por qué no encontraba valor para decirlo a toda boca, el ya no era ese niño el cual siempre por cualquier cosa iba en busca de los brazos protectores de su hermano mayor, el ya no era ese niño que entre lagrimas encontraba a su hermano tirado en el suelo en un charco de sangre y el tenia que curar sus heridas, no, el ya no era eso.

— ¿Ludwig? ¿Esos son soldados daneses? — los tres miraron al frente y efectivamente como lo había dicho Holanda, eran soldados daneses.

— ¡HEY! ¿Qué hacen huyendo? ¡Regresen y peleen! — un grito familiar se escucho venir en dirección e ellos.

—Y ahí viene Dinamarca— en ese instante hubo otro cese de fuego, y las tres tropas, se detuvieron y abrieron fuego aniquilando toda la línea de vanguardia del ejercito contrario pero, detrás de esa línea venían mas.

—Y no solo yo, más abajo esta el ejército italiano. Esto lo ganamos nosotros— en esto Ludwig dejo de disparar y miro al danés que dejo rápidamente de conversar y abrió fuego. Se le hacía tan difícil creer que el ejército italiano venia a brindarles ayuda, hasta que él no lo vea no lo creerá pero, el sabia que habían cambiado el instante que Feliciano le pidió que le enseñara a utilizar la pistola, lo que, aunque se asombro, no fue raro ya que los hermanos italianos son problemáticos entre sí. El estuvo presente cuando Feliciano y Romano en ira lanzaron piedras a su jefe y tanto él como Antonio tuvieron que calmarlos.

— ¿Cómo lograste que tu ejercito viniera? — pregunto Holanda, bajándose para esquivar la nueva ola de balas que venían. —Somos una amenaza para el mundo—

—Vamos a decir que la reina y el primer ministro estaban de buen humor y que saben quién soy yo— sonrió el danés haciendo que los demás arquearan las cejas en confusión. El solo dejo salir una carcajada mientras recargaba su metralleta.

— ¿Qué? Yo la vi nacer…bueno, no tanto pero…ya saben, se algunos asuntitos que nadie más sabe— lo demás solo intercambiaron miradas y siguieron con su misión.

Son tres ejércitos contra… ¿Cuántos? Ni siquiera saben cuántos vienen bajando por la frontera donde una vez fue Polonia. Hay que saber que ese pueblo tiene ira y la soltaran sin detenerse a pensar. Todo lo estaban haciendo con los ojos vendados aunque claramente podían ver lo que hay frente a ellos.

Saben que el primer ejército es el de Polonia, sin líder alguno, los otros son los de Lituania, Estonia y Letonia, sin olvidar el de Ucrania, y por supuesto el de Bielorrusia.

—Esto va ser peor que un baño de sangre— murmuro Ludwig. Y era verdad, aunque sabían que ya eran muchos soldados lo que venían, la constante paranoia de que detrás de ellos venga el famoso ejército ruso, es suficiente para pensar lo peor. —…por favor…resuelvan esto…Europa ya está perdida…—

* * *

— ¿_Sestra_? — Rusia miro confundido a la chica que se estaba apretando su pecho y contantemente se quejaba. — ¿Estás bien, da? —

Ella no dijo nada, solo que sus quejidos seguían incrementando cada vez que pasaba el tiempo. Iván no encontraba que hacer, no sabía que iba a suceder, la chica ahora estaba gritando aferrada a su brazo mientras que heridas comenzaban a brotar de la nada, en un corto lapso de tiempo el brazo de Iván estaba todo cubierto de sangre.

—…nnnn _Vanya_…— ella grito, mordiendo sus labios y apretando el agarre aun más fuerte. Pese a que Iván no lo podía ver, Natalia sabia que se estaba destruyendo por dentro. Pero, no se iba a rendir, ella quería ver a los que quedaban juntos, ese era su único deseo, y no va a morir hasta no verlo cumplido. Y se va ir tranquila porque, aunque lo va a seguir negando, está segura que al otro lado unos ojos verdes la van a recibir…

—_Sestra_…se que duele y no sabes cómo…— sonrió tristemente el ruso y Natalia solo levanto su mirada y se podía ver en su cara el dolor que sentía. —Ese mismo dolor lo sentí yo cuando se desbarato la Unión Soviética—

Ella solo cerró los ojos y mantuvo silencio porque lo sabía, este no era el primer dolor intenso que había sentido. Pero, a según su cuerpo sostiene a los territorios de su hermana, Bálticos y Polonia ese dolor se incremente de una manera que hace que hasta sus huesos se tuerces y chocan entre sí. Cada vez que un soldado o ciudadano muere, siente las balas atravesar su cuerpo.

* * *

—N' t' va'as— dijo por última vez el sueco pero, el noruego solo sacudió la cabeza en un 'no' rotundo.

—Hazme un favor Suecia…—El sueco no dijo nada solo miro fijamente al noruego que estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta mirando a Finlandia que inclinaba la cabeza en confusión. Y esa mirada tan perdida hacia que Noruega se sintiera tan culpable de lo sucedido aunque sabe que no fue su culpa. —Desde que fuimos pequeños…siempre estuviste a nuestro pendiente…y gracias. Una vez más te lo pido…apóyame…no quiero ser un cobarde que se esconde detrás de la paz porque no sabe luchar—

Suecia mantuvo silencio durante todo momento, sabía que tenía que escuchar al noruego porque el chico no de esas personas que hablan por simplemente decir algo. Sabe que Noruega siente lo que dice sino no estuviera actuando de esa manera…a él nunca le importo nada.

Tanto Islandia como Finlandia se levantaron de sus respectivos asientos y se pusieron uno al lado del otro junto al sueco. A Islandia era el mas que le dolía la situación porque ahora es que esos pensamientos, y todos los momentos que paso junto al chico vienen de golpe.

—*Te ayudaría…lucharía como los demás por sobrevivir y moriría en una trinchera…pero, no tengo ni guardias para vigilar mi casa— murmuro el islandés haciendo que todos voltearan su mirada hacia él. —Yo si soy el vivo ejemplo de cobardía…tu no Noruega—

—Los quiero a todos— murmuro Finlandia, un tono rosa pálido inundando sus mejillas. —…_en especial a ti Su-san_…y de v-ver-verdad si-siento mu-mucho hacerte sufrir, y n-no lo hare mas—

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Tino? — pregunto el noruego alarmado.

—Y-yo l-les hice creer…— trago en seco, y con eso fue suficiente para que los demás cayeran en cuenta lo que el finlandés trataba de decir. —N-no qu-quise ha-hacerlo pero, pensé que los mantendría juntos…pero, ya Mathias se fue…tu ahora…—

— ¿Por qué no nos vamos todos de una vez? — murmuro el noruego ya sabiendo que Tino fingió haber perdido la memoria. — ¿Suecia? —

—T' de'isión, n' m'a — Y con eso todos entendieron y se fueron por sus propios lados, solo esperando encontrarse en el campo de batalla.

* * *

—¿Cuál es tu plan mon cheri?— pregunto Francis cuando China coloco un mapa del mundo encima de la mesa, mesa la que se suponía que hoy estuvieran las naciones en una reunión sobre paz mundial, que irónico suena el tema para esta situación.

—Para ser sincero, no sé, aru— respondió el chino con una cara de nostalgia mientras veía todas las cruces rojas en el mapa, símbolo que significaba las naciones caídas, y había que admitir, el mundo se veía TAN vacio sin ellos.

—Esto solo se va a poner peor si América-san logra su cometido— murmuro Japón marcando las naciones recientemente caídas, lo cual hacia que su mano temblara, dolía hacerlo. Se sentía como si fuera un general marcando a sus enemigos felizmente, y eso le hacía sentir peor.

— ¿Qué Arthur planeaba hacer antes de ser neutral, aru? — pregunto China quitando su vista de las marcas que hacia Japón en el mapa.

—Lo mismo de siempre…su magia…— Japón y China intercambiaron miradas y luego de hablarse con la mirada por un minuto regresaron a mirar al francés. —Dice que puede, con la ayuda de Noruega retroceder el tiempo lo suficiente para evitar que Alfred salve a esa niña—

— ¡Eso es una excelente idea, aru! — China se levanto de su asiento sorprendiendo a Kiku y Francis. Por un momento su cara se ilumino de esperanza. —Hemos intentado todo ¿Por qué no intentar con eso? —

—El único que puede hacerlo fue el mismo que causo el problema— murmuro Francia y luego que término de decir esa oración Kiku se levanto y dio un ligero golpe sobre la mesa recibiendo miradas atónitas de parte de sus compañeros.

— ¡No podemos dejar que America-san logre su cometido! ¡Si muere, si que la esperanza se acabo pero, aun no! — grito alterado el nipón intercambiando el bolígrafo rojo por uno negro y comenzó a marcar el mapa.

— ¿Qué haces, aru? — pregunto curiosamente el chino, que al igual que el francés se balanceo encima del mapa para tener mejor visión de lo que tramaba el japonés.

—Si las informaciones dadas son ciertas y Holanda-san llego, Alemania y el deben estar manteniendo a raya el ejercito. Si por alguna razón falla eso, más abajo esta el ejército francés y el italiano— el nipón pauso cuando un hombre vestido de militar entro y entrego un sobre sellado a la nación francesa para luego marcharse. Sin perder tiempo el francés abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer la correspondencia, que por la expresión de la cara tanto China como Japón supieron que eran importantes.

—Antonio nos mando a decir que si necesitamos otro ejecito el de Portugal y el de él están más que dispuestos— termino de leer la información y coloco el sobre a un lado de la mesa. —Puedes seguir Japón, mon cher—

—Bueno, dos más ejércitos para fortificar las fronteras en caso que Alemania caiga, ahora ¿Qué de Austria? — pregunto el japonés sin levantar, ni dejar nada lo que estaba haciendo. China agacho los hombros a Francia y Francis solo arqueo la ceja.

—Parece estar en alerta mon amour pero, no cuentes con él, Austria no es muy bueno en guerras— sonrió el francés pícaramente. —*Es el peor ejército siguiéndole los pasos a Italia que es el primero—

—Hay que ver que Romano no está en ninguna parte, y Feliciano seguramente, es de muy mala educación de mi parte, pero, el debe estar escondido en algún rincón— comento el nipón muy concentrado en lo que hacía en el mapa. China abrió sus ojos en asombro cuando vio que lo que hacia Japón era marcando la ruta de un misil desde Japón hasta Reino Unido.

— ¡Aiya! ¿Qué haces aru? — dijo el asiático colocando una mano encima de la regla que utilizaba Japón, el nipón por su parte solo miro calmadamente.

—Busco las rutas donde no hay detectores de misiles, si lo detecta Turquía, Grecia, o cualquiera de las naciones de pie, podrían tomarlo como ofensiva de mi parte y no es así. El misil tiene un solo propósito— dijo tranquilamente la nación del este y delicadamente saco del medio la mano de China. Yao todavía no estaba muy convencido.

— ¿Para qué aru? ¿Con que propósito usas ese misil, aru? — pregunto China mientras que Japón solo levanto su mano. Francia solo se mantuvo a raya porque sabía lo que Japón tenía en mente y también entendía la posición de China en defender la nación Británica.

— ¿Cómo sacamos a una nación de la posición neutral? — y con esa pregunta Japón marco lo último de la ruta.

—Con un ataque ofensivo ¡Brillante Kiku, mon douce! — rio Francia.

—De esta manera podemos entrar al Reino Unido y convencer a Arthur que haga el intento el…— la conversación entre ellos se detuvo cuando el soldado de la vez anterior entro con otro sobre en una mano y con un teléfono en otra. Francis los tomo, y el soldado se retiro.

— ¡Bonjour, habla Francis, el país de la amour! ¿Quién es? — dijo Francis mientras le daba el sobre a China para que lo abriera mientras el contestaba la llamada.

— ¡Matthieu, mon petite! ¡Nos habíamos olvidado de ti! — grito Francia alarmado al escuchar la voz tímida del canadiense. — ¿Cómo estas mon douce amour? ¿Dónde estás? —

Mientras que Francia hablaba por teléfono China le leía la información a Japón que dejo salir una sonrisa tímida cuando vio que todo parecía acabar, sonrió porque parecía que este nudo se estaba soltando, rio y sabe que pronto llorara, porque sabe que ahora uno a uno están saliendo del charco de lodo en donde están.

— ¡Matthieu, escúchame! Llega lo antes posible donde tu hermano y haz que se detenga. Tenemos la solución a esto, solo hazlo pero, necesitaras a México que este contigo así, que vuelve y búscalo, se que el convencerá a Alfred para que desista de su decisión— dijo Francis mientras que China y Japón seguía leyendo la carta.

Hubo una pausa de parte del francés para luego tomar un respiro profundo y seguir su conversación. —Jet 'aime mon petite Mattieu…siempre—

—Francis, el ejercito danés está ayudando a Alemania, aru. Y los nórdicos están batallando, lo que hicieron es confundir a las tropas, aru— comento China mientras lentamente Francis analizaba la situación.

—Así, que uno de nosotros tiene que buscar a Noruega dentro del infierno que es Europa ahora, mientras que los otros dos llevan a cabo la misión ¿No es así la situación, mon cher— dijo Francia, China y Japón afirmaron la declaración que acababa de decir el francés, la cual, mas de ser acertada, es más que cierta.

—Hungría es la más cerca, aru— comento China pero, Japón negó la petición.

—He aprendido a percibir las energías de la demás naciones…la de Hungría no está…me temo que ella no está entre nosotros— dijo Japón seriamente.

—Austria es el único que podemos contactar…— suspiro frustradamente el nipón volviéndose a sentar en su asiento y coloco sus codos sobre la mesa, su frente descansando en sus manos.

— ¿Crees que Austria se irá en busca de Noruega en este caos, aru? — pregunto China escondiendo sus manos entre sus largas mangas. Mirando en todo momento al francés. —Pero, por Hungría lo hará, aru. Eso es si sabe que está muerta, aru—

—Conozco a Roderich mejor que ustedes y Hungría no es tan importante para él como lo hace ver a los demás…simplemente no lo hará pero…—

— ¿Pero? — Japón y China dijeron a coro.

Francis sonrió pícaramente. —Pero, si es Gilbert…estoy más que seguro que ira sin pensarlo ¿Sorprendente non? —

* * *

_Waaaaaaa….*sniff* que mal que la estoy terminado, faltan como…bueno no puedo decirlo todavía pero, si esta terminando. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, seré sincera, ame escribirlo y fue de los mas que disfrute en hacerlo, mucha acción._

_Los dos puntitos:_

_*Islandia no tiene armada_

_*Un famoso estereotipo de Austria es que es el segundo peor ejército de Europa._

_Hasta el próximo, gracias por leer, tengan un bonito día o noche._

**Review**


	12. Chapter 11

_Hola, se que tarde mucho en actualizar, me siento culpable *se esconde* bueno, pero nada, aquí está el capitulo que escribí mientras trataba de cantar en coro (me fue fatal). Espero que les guste mucho, ya que llevo avisando que se acerca el final (no del mundo pero…) Pero si de la historia. Gracias por los reviews…de verdad no saben lo feliz que estoy, gracias por el apoyo. No saben lo que tarde en editarlo, mi querido padre es peligrosamente curioso._

**Hetalia no me pertenece, todavía no he recaudado el dinero suficiente como para poder comprarla.**

_Itálico para este caso se utilizará para indicar lugar y gracias a la que me describio a los latinos, sin ti no lo hubiera hecho, sabes quién eres. Ich liebe dich~_

**Advertencia: Palabras, la agresividad pasiva de Matthew, suicidio (que mala soy) y Suiza revela todo…**

* * *

Aunque habían personas gritando, protestando y haciendo todo lo posible por seguir el caos, el no escuchaba absolutamente nada. Solo escuchaba el corazón dando veloces golpes a su pecho, y esto lo ensordecía del mundo alrededor. Ya esta era la segunda carrera que había dado, la primera fue dejar a José solo y la segunda, volver a buscarlo.

— ¡Sálganse del medio! — grito el canadiense, pero nada sucedió. Mientras corría calle abajo chocaba con todas las personas que decidían cruzar su camino, y él ni siquiera se detenía a pedir disculpas. Y no era por mal educado, era porque el tiempo apremia y cada segundo que pasa es una valiosa oportunidad que se pierde.

Todavía tiene que admitir que se siente algo molesto por como lo trataron tanto Alfred como José. ¿Qué pensaron? ¿Qué él era un tonto y no se iba a enterar? ¿Qué él se iba a quedar ajeno a todo? Y esa estúpida carta, no la creyó para nada. Si Alfred sabía que él la iba a leer ¿Por qué no dijo nada desde un principio? Se hubiera evitado un gran dolor de cabeza.

— ¡Matthew! — una voz lo hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, y más al frente, en el mar de gente, venia la nación mexicana junto al oso blanco. Matthew se detuvo mientras que jadeaba incontrolablemente buscando por aire. — ¿Por qué huiste güerito? —

— ¿Sabias lo que Alfred iba a hacer? — cuestiono el canadiense mientras que el mexicano solo arqueo la ceja en confusión. —No me mires así, dímelo o mejor no, ya Francis me lo dijo todo—

—…Matthew…— José miro detenidamente a los ojos de Matthew y pudo ver que el canadiense estaba molesto por lo sucedido. Y no era de mas, el se hubiera sentido igual si estuviera en su posición, pero maldita sea que Alfred tiene poder en cuanto a convencimiento y rogación de habla. Además, el no quería tener a Alfred encima del todo el tiempo, con tenerlo de vecino en suficiente, y con todo y eso cansa.

— ¡No! ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Qué Matthew es bien estúpido como para darse cuenta? ¿Qué Matthew es tan débil y no pueden resistir? ¿Qué pensaron? ¿Eso? ¿Qué yo no puedo defender a NADIE? ¿En eso pensaron? — grito el canadiense aunque sus gritos solo fueron simples susurros, pero pese a eso José entendía el mensaje que Matthew llevaba. Pero, aunque México entendía su posición, también entendía a la de Alfred así que estaba entre la espada y la pared o en este caso entre los dos hermanos, que para él, era peor que una espada— ¿Qué no tengo armada? ¿Qué no tengo soldados? ¡Dime! ¿En eso pensaron? —

—Matthew…solo se tu hermano por un momento, piensa— murmuro el mexicano dándose la vuelta, mirando a su alrededor donde habían autos quemados, personas armadas, vitrinas rotas, en fin, pleno escenario de una guerra civil. —Eso es lo que pido—

—Sí, ponte en su posición Matthew, si, entiende a tu pobrecito hermano que solo quiere defenderte. ¡Es que simplemente no quiero! ¿No entiendes? ¡Ya me canse! ¡Ya me canse de que me pidan ser Alfred! ¡No quiero! ¡Nunca seré el! ¿Sabes porque? ¿Sabes? — México se volteo de nuevo para ver el canadiense ya todo rojo de la rabia, estaba tratando de calmarse tomando dos a tres bocanadas de aire.

José solo lo miro algo sorprendido. —Porque soy Matthew Williams, soy Canadá, la nación del norte…no soy nadie más, no imito a nadie y mucho menos a Alfred ¿Por qué nadie me entiende? ¿Por qué solo me ven como Alfred?—

—Matthew, escucha— trato de hablar José, pero se le hizo imposible porque el canadiense se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, el mexicano no tuvo más opción que seguirle.

—No hay tiempo, hay que evitar que Alfred cometa una estupidez más grande— después de eso hubo un silencio entre ambos mientras seguían camino arriba. Ambas mentes ocupadas por muchas cosas, algunas que no hacían sentidos, pero para ellos eran importantes.

—No llegaremos a tiempo si caminamos. Hay que buscar un auto— Matthew no dijo nada, pero sabía que era verdad. Caminando no iban a llegar a ningún sitio.

* * *

Era de noche y gracias a los más divino hubo un cese de fuego de ambas partes. Alemania estaba sentado en una esquina del piso mientras miraba a su hermano curando sus heridas, Holanda estaba sentado al lado de la ventana conversando con Dinamarca. Lo que reinaba era el silencio, ni siquiera los tanques o camiones de guerra se oían; solo un silencio que ensordecía.

— ¿Cómo por cuantos más tenemos que seguir con esto? — Dinamarca pregunto mientras miraba por la ventana hacia las calles vacías. Una lluvia liviana bañaba aquellos soldados que caminaban manteniendo guardia y algunos oficiales que cruzaban. —Siento que esto es inútil—

—Nada Mathias, nos avisaran si encontraron una solución— murmuro el holandés recostando su cabeza en la ventana, cerrando los ojos para ver si por lo menos podía conciliar en sueño unos minutos para poder recobrar las energías perdidas.

—Solo espero que esto termine, y que tengamos al ejército ruso de nuestro lado o presiento que algo terrible va a suceder— Alemania se levanto del suelo, tomo un uniforme nuevo que horas antes le habían traído y salió de la habitación dejando a Mathias, Henri y Gilbert mirándose entre sí. Gilbert fue el primero en agachar los hombros y volver a su tarea, la cual era curar sus propias heridas.

— ¿Qué piensas de eso Gilbert? — pregunto Holanda levantándose de la silla, también tomando otro uniforme que estaba encima de una pequeña cama para luego sentarse al lado del albino.

—A mi no me importa lo que haga Rusia mientras no se meta con West estamos bien— fue lo único que dijo el albino porque luego tiro el alcohol para un lado y salió de la habitación algo molesto. Esta reacción molesta hizo que Dinamarca y Holanda se miraran para luego, también salir de la habitación.

Fue una corta caminata porque rápido que salieron se encontraron a Alemania junto a Gilbert leyendo un carta, que por las expresiones de sus caras era muy importante. Luego de unos minutos Alemania cerró la carta y miro seriamente a los tres.

— ¿Qué dice West? — Gilbert pregunto algo inquieto, Ludwig solo miraba a su alrededor haciendo que los demás entraran en un estado de tensión.

—Bueno Ludwig, ¿vas a hablar o qué? — dijo Holanda sacando de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y un encendedor.

—Japón…va a lanzar un misil… a Reino Unido— Todos abrieron los ojos en asombro ante la noticia dada por Alemania. Gilbert solo dejo salir una leve sonrisa y se sentó en el piso sus manos descansando en sus rodillas mientras que sus ojos rojos carmesí estaban mirando fijamente a la expresión de la cara del alemán. Para Gilbert parecía, no, estaba seguro de que Alemania estaba confundido ante esta noticia. Quizás no se esperaba una cosa así de parte de Kiku.

Si, es verdad, nadie se espera que el más paciente de todos haya sido el primero en perder la compostura. — ¿Qué mas dice? Estoy seguro, porque me llamo Gilbert Beilschmidt, que no es lo único que dice—

—Creo que este cese de fuego será largo, las tropas están confundidas, gracias a las armadas de Suecia, Noruega y Finlandia— Alemania miro hacia arriba para luego recostarse sobre la pared, tratando de poner todo en orden para que pareciera coherente mientras que los otros seguían algo asombrados.

—…Norge… ¿El…esta en el frente? — pregunto el danés encontrando esa situación difícil de creer. Si, el sabe que su 'amigo' es fuerte, pero nunca pensó que tuviera la fuerza necesaria como para dirigir su armada. Noruega siempre se ha refugiado en la paz desde que termino la segunda guerra mundial y nunca ha salido de ella.

—Sí, y según esta carta tenemos que buscarlo— murmuro Alemania.

—Eso es imposible, tenemos como cinco armadas enfrente de nosotros— comento Holanda logrando encender su cigarrillo y colocárselo en la boca. —Eso es como meterse en la cueva del lobo—

—Lo es— murmuro el alemán, el cual ahora estaba sentado en el piso, tomando una postura similar a la del albino. —Pero lo necesitamos—

— ¿Para qué? — pregunto el holandés arqueado una ceja en confusión.

—América, Inglaterra y el…son la solución del problema— el alemán tomo una bocanada de aire mientras que arrugaba el papel con todas sus fuerzas. Si, creía que esto fuera la solución, pero lo imposible es que no podrán llegar hasta Noruega sin antes pasar toda esa armada.

—Mas que obvio, el culpable de todo es el único que puede salvarnos, ¿algo más antes de ir a darme un baño? — comento el holandés algo molesto, Ludwig solo negó con la cabeza dándole señal a Holanda que se fuera a descansar. —Nos vemos mañana en el frente de batalla—

Cuando el holandés ya no estaba presente Gilbert dejo salir una leve carcajada. — ¿Seguro West, yo también te creí esa? —

—Francia dice que avisemos a Austria, información secreta le dice que Rusia está ahí, al igual que Bielorrusia, la cual está muy grave — murmuro Alemania en voz baja mientras sus ojos azules estaban fijados en el piso.

— ¿Cuan grave? — pregunto el danés con un tono de curiosidad.

—Está en coma, eso quiere decir que su ejército esta débil— respondió el alemán.

— ¿Para qué Francis quiere que avisemos al estúpido, debilucho aristócrata ese? — pregunto el albino en tono medio frio mientras se levantaba del piso dando señal que también se iba.

—No especifica— respondió en alemán seriamente, levantándose del piso y deteniendo la partida de su hermano. —Gilbert ¿Qué te tiene tan molesto? —

El albino solo saco la mano de Ludwig de su hombro y lo miro seriamente. —Todo—

Luego de eso el albino tomo la misma ruta que previamente el holandés había tomado y desapareció. Dejando atrás a un Ludwig confundido.

— ¿Qué vamos hacer Ludwig para encontrar a Norge? — pregunto el danés haciendo que Ludwig saliera del trance en donde estaba.

—Avisar a Austria de todos modos…si Rusia está ahí…

—Lo siento Ludwig, pero ese ruso no tocara ni un pelo de Norge prefiero matar sesenta soldados mas, pero eso no— dijo algo furioso el danés.

—Iré yo— señalo el alemán y siguió su camino.

* * *

Austria estaba preocupado y algo asustado, pero con todo y eso no perdió su compostura mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta la sala donde estaba Suiza. En su cabeza se cuestionaba los motivos de Suiza de hablar con él en privado. Suiza había dicho desde un principio que el sabia, al igual que Rusia, quien era el traidor, y esa curiosidad de saberlo lo tenía nervioso. Todos había tenido una sospecha en un tiempo dado, pero ahora todo eso se había dispersado.

En silencio entro a la sala donde encontró a Suiza sentado en el escritorio con los ojos bien cerrados, quizás pensando. — ¿Suiza? —

El suizo abrió los ojos lentamente y pidió al austriaco que tomara asiento lo cual sin perder tiempo hizo —Te explicare todo—

—Por favor— respondió el austriaco arreglándose los lentes mientras que sus manos temblaban.

—Todo lo tenían planeado desde hace años, sabían quiénes éramos. Lo único que necesitaban era una nación lo bastantemente débil como para llevar todo esto a cabo— dijo el suizo seriamente mientras colocaba los codos en el escritorio descansando su barbilla en las manos. —Pero todo se les salió de control, y como aparecieron igualmente desparecieron dejándonos con todo este lio y con un hueco profundo—

— ¿Cómo? — el austriaco abrió los ojos en asombro mientras seguía escuchando cuidadosamente cada palabra que provenía de los labios del suizo.

—Alfred, por ser una potencia mundial no pudieron hacerle nada más que secuestrarlo…pero por su habilidad logro escapar y también me ayudo a mí. Porque ellos también me secuestraron después de matar a Lili— dijo Suiza sin despegar ni por un segundo sus ojos del austriaco que con cada palabra se quedaba sin aliento. —Se suponía que Romano esa misma tarde que exploto todo esto, después de la junta, fuera con Antonio…pero el simplemente no llego—

—Sí, Romano había sido mandado a España hasta que todo bajara. Yo mismo di la orden— dijo Austria alarmado. —Pero, Antonio nos dijo que él nunca llego—

—El también fue secuestrado…llego inconsciente donde Alfred y yo estábamos— respiro profundamente Suiza. —Gracias a Alfred pudimos escapar. Luego de eso Alfred contacto su armada, y a México y le explico todo—

— ¿Qué paso después? Sabes que estoy ajeno a todo, no he logrado salir de aquí— pidió Austria sin despegar ni por un instantes su ojos del suizo el cual ahora cruzo los brazos.

—Luego de eso, esperamos la recuperación de Romano, cuando por fin pudo, por lo menos, abrir los ojos, Alfred me envió a decirle todo a Rusia— el suizo coloco su cara entre sus manos para luego tomar dos a tres bocanadas de aire. Se le hacía difícil volver a vivir toda esta odisea una vez más.

— ¿Alfred sabe quién es el traidor? — pregunto el austriaco ansioso por saber el nombre o por lo menos una pista que lo lleve a reconocerlo.

—Pensó que era Rusia, pero Iván nunca lastimaría a sus hermanas, me dijo un nombre, pero él está entre los muertos…luego en mi entendimiento supe quien era— Vash se levanto, dándole la espalda al austriaco, el cual se estaba poniendo más ansioso cada segundo que pasaba. Lo que único que hacia Vash era en un tono de misterio. —Me fui sin decírselo, así que él no sabe—

—Se que no quieres revelar su nombre, está bien te entiendo, pero ¿Qué paso con Alfred? — dijo el austriaco también levantándose de su asiento y ponerse al lado del suizo que miraba por la ventana hacia el jardín.

—Alfred hizo un corto teatro para sacar a Matthew de todo esto, dijo que su hermano sabrá llevar a su país y la mitad norte de Estados Unidos por un buen camino— murmuro el suizo pasando una mano por el cristal de la ventana fijando sus ojos en las gotas que lentamente bajaban por ella. —…yo creo que tiene razón—

— ¿Y que con el sur de Estados Unidos? — pregunto algo preocupado Roderich.

—Sera devuelto a México, es parte del trato— dijo seriamente el suizo. — ¿Sabes lo que me molesta Roderich? —

Roderich levanto su mirada confundida al suizo, ya que al haber recibido esa noticia decidió mirar al piso. —Que el actúa tan bien, nada parece revolcarle el corazón, ni siquiera la muerte de Lili—

— ¿Quién? — pregunto Austria todavía con la expresión de confusión marcada en toda su cara.

—El maldito traidor— dijo fríamente el suizo.

Al parecer Suiza iba a decir algo más, pero Rusia abrió la puerta de golpe. Ambos lo miraron y por la expresión que traía el ruso dedujeron que eran malas noticias.

—…me temo, mi querido amigo Austria, que…— pauso antes de meter sus manos en los bolsillos y mirar seriamente a el austriaco que cuya ansiedad ya se le veía a plena vista. —Hungría está muerta—

Austria se quedo paralizado con la boca media abierta, al parecer quedo en un estado de shock ante la repentina noticia recibida. El único que reacciono fue Suiza que se coloco entre medio del alto ruso y del estático austriaco.

— ¿Cómo? ¿Qué paso? — pregunto el suizo alarmado, ya su postura calmada había desparecido al escuchar la noticia. Y no era de menos, toda su familia había sido derrumbada, Alemania se había ido a la guerra al igual que Prusia, Italia desapareció y no hay pistas de él, Lili fue asesinada y ahora Hungría.

Rusia lo miro apenado, pero luego se percato, demasiado tarde como para reaccionar, que Suiza había sacado un revolver y se propino un tiro en la cabeza, dejando a Austria mas paralizado de lo que estaba y con manchas de sangre en su cara. — ¡Suiza! —

Iván mas rápido que ligero se bajo al suelo, pero el tiro había sido preciso, había sido para matar y con seguridad. El ruso tomo al suizo entre los brazos y miro al austriaco, pero esto no reacciono, solo se quedo mirando fijamente al frente, pero a nada en específico. El último de los germánicos era el…ya que Prusia y Alemania, por irse a la guerra, había firmado su sentencia a muerte, y de Suecia no sabía absolutamente nada. —Austria, si yo fuera tu, me iba, ¿me entiendes da? —

—…mi…mi armada no sirve…para nada— respondió el lentamente.

—Pues iras conmigo, no me quedare aquí, todos han muerto— dijo el ruso volviendo poner en el piso el cuerpo del suizo. — ¿Dices que no sabes luchar, da? Pues, conmigo lo harás—

—No puedes dejar a Natalia sola— murmuro el austriaco para luego sobresaltar por el golpe que propino el ruso a la pared.

—Lo primero que debes saber es…no decir tantas excusas Austria. _Sestra_ estará bien, además es hora de enmendar todos tus errores. ¿Si comprendes por donde voy, da? — pregunto el ruso mientras una sonrisa se le marcaba en los labios.

—…si…creo que sé por dónde vas— murmuro el austriaco

* * *

Todo estaba tenso en el puerto, el silencio nunca se había escuchado tan fuerte antes en los odios de Francia, China y Corea del Sur pese a que habías oficiales japoneses por todos lados. Luego de unos cortos segundos Japón apareció con su uniforme naval negro, luciendo todas sus medallas y con una cara de seriedad les ordeno a subir a bordo del porta aviones. Las otras tres naciones no perdieron tiempo y ya en un par de segundos ya el puerto estaba lejos.

—Zahyō sōshin— Japón ordeno al primer soldado que apareció que en instantes ya había desparecido a cumplir la orden. —Perdón que tenga que hablar en mi idioma, pero les resulta más fácil a ellos entenderme—

—No hay problemas, aru— respondió China.

Luego de eso Japón los dirigió a un cuarto donde se iba a llevar la misión a cabo. Había tres oficiales japoneses sentados pendientes a la radio mientras dos más estaban pendientes del satélite y uno de ellos al movimiento de los submarinos y de las otras armadas.

—Chūmon-nai no subete no— dijo uno de los oficiales. Japón miro su reloj para luego, marcaba las 3:26 de la madrugada, luego volteo a mirar las caras de la otras tres naciones que solo esperaban la orden.

—Vamos a comenzar, la transición en línea, y todo en orden— dijo Japón seriamente haciendo que los oficiales dieran el saludo militar y volvieran a sus puestos. Corea del sur lentamente se le acerco a Japón y le susurro algo al nipón. — ¿Un nombre para la misión? —

El coreano solo sonrió y asistió con la cabeza. —El de la idea fuiste tú, así que tú ponle el nombre—

—Operación Fénix— sonrío el coreano, y de verdad otro nombre no caía tan perfectamente como ese. Después de eso todos iban, como el fénix, a renacer entre el fuego y ceniza, después de esta larga batalla. Al parecer este nombre fue aprobado por el Nipón, el cual tomo el teléfono conectado a unos de los submarinos.

Japón cerró los ojos, tomo dos a cuatro bocanadas de aire antes de poder abrir sus labios secos para dar la orden restante. — ¡Faiāmisairu! —

Y eso fue el comienzo de la solución.

* * *

_África, __Etiopía…4:28 am_

* * *

— ¿Alguien me puede decir porque me toco estar junto a ti? Yo solo podía buscar esa página— Turquía pregunto molesto mientras a fuerzas se quitaba un gato de su cabeza, pero al parecer el gato no quería ya que tenia las uñas bien aferradas al turco.

—Coincidimos en algo, tengo la mía…Etiopía está muerta… ¿verdad? — pregunto el griego mientras miraba por la ventana el cielo oscuro por los nubarrones negros que habían.

—Sí, Etiopia está muerta, así que empieza a buscar entre sus pertenencias, y dile a tu felino que se salga de mi cabeza— señalo el turco mientras tiraba libros al piso, no sin antes mirar su contenido. Grecia lentamente se le acerco y delicadamente saco al pequeño felino del turco, el cual suspiro de alivio.

—No te hacía nada— comento el griego medio molesto mientras volcaba unas pertenencias que habían en una gaveta. —Ummm…esto me trae recuerdos…—

—Grecia…no hables y ponte a buscar…y no, no te duermas encima del escritorio— respondió molesto el turco dándole un leve empujón al griego cuyo gato que tenia volvió a saltarle a la cabeza al turco.

—La próxima vez…no le hagamos caso a las cartas de Japón…— murmuro el turco.

* * *

_América Central, Belice…__ 20:49 pm _

* * *

— ¡Muévanse! Estamos cerca— ordeno Belice a los demás que estaban detrás del caminando. Gruñidos de cansancio e insultos se hicieron escuchar, pero Belice solo los ignoro y siguió su camino entre la espesa maleza de la jungla.

— ¡Perú! ¿Cómo estas haya atrás? — pregunto El Salvador, el cual estaba cerca a Belice, algo jadeante por todo lo que habían caminado.

— ¿Tu qué crees? Estos dos no paran de pelear ni para respirar, me temo que pronto morirán por falta de aire— contesto desde el final el peruano haciendo que el resto se riera.

—Vamos, Perú, sobrevivieron el viaje a Nicaragua, este será pan comido— sonrío Venezuela mientras se abría paso entre los demás que estaban frente a ella. Brasil se rio ante el cometario haciendo que los que peleaban se molestaran aun mas.

—Por si a caso no soy su entretenimiento, haya Argentina— dijo Chile molesto abriéndose paso entres Ecuador y Perú.

— ¿Qué conmigo? ¿Entretenimiento de qué? ¿Qué dice? — pregunto Argentina, el cual ahora estaba entre medio de Paraguay y Uruguay.

—De verdad… ¿Por qué Japón no mando a buscar esa página a todo juntos? — Pregunto Costa Rica aguantada por Panamá mientras esta cruzaba un árbol caído.

—Para pasar un tiempo en familia— respondió Colombia.

—Qué bonito sonó— sonrío Guatemala

— ¡Vamos, ya pronto! — grito Belice desde el frente de la fila.

—Hace una hora dijo que ya estábamos llegando…mi paciencia se está agotando— dijo Nicaragua.

* * *

_Reino Unido, Londres… 1:34 am _

* * *

— ¡Arthur! — El primer grito que se escucho en la sala fue el de Patrick, haciendo que Escocia, Gales e Irlanda del norte sobresaltaran del susto, ya que estaban medio dormidos. Escocia fue el primero en levantarse al ver la cara de espanto que traía el irlandés puesta.

— ¿Qué le paso a Arthur? — Escocia agarro a Patrick por los hombros y lo miro seriamente a los ojos. El irlandés no podía ni hablar de lo tembloroso que estaba, miraba asustado por todos lados, pero luego de un movimiento brusco de parte del pelirrojo reacciono. — ¡Dime! —

—Al-alguien el lanzo un misil— y en eso tanto como Escocia, Gales y Irlanda del Norte salieron corriendo hacia la habitación del británico.

* * *

_¿Qué si largo? Si, lo es, quiero decirles que las horas son reales, no saben el lio que me dio hacerlas pero lo logre. Espero que les haya gustado la parte de los latinos. Quiero decirle que también faltan como dos capítulos más y se acabo lo que se daba. Espero que se queden a leerlo porque abra sorpresas._

_Zahyō sōshin: marquen las coordenadas_

_Chūmon-nai no subete no: Todo listo_

_¡Faiāmisairu!: Lanzar misiles_

_Hasta el próximo_

**Review**


	13. Chapter 12

_Hola una vez más. Estoy aquí después de un mini ataque de pánico, después de una mini crisis nerviosa y un posible paro cardiaco, pero nada, sigo aquí con este nuevo capítulo. Espero que sea de su agrado, repito una vez más, gracias por los reviews y por haber tomado de su preciado tiempo para leer_.

**Hetalia no me pertenece, solo secuestre a los personajes por un instante y ya están protestando porque quieren volver.**

***me preguntaron sobre las micro naciones…emmmm denlas por muertas también, es que de verdad no le di tanta importancia (soné cruel, yo misma me percate de mi crueldad)**

**Advertencia: Violencia mínima, OCC, palabras y sangre.**

* * *

Ligeramente sin perder el tiempo, ni mucho menos esperar noticias, ya Japón estaba en territorio británico. Estaba algo nervioso ya que está muy lejos de donde se supone que este, y si alguien decide atacarlo sería una gran pérdida. Francia, China y Corea del sur lo acompañaban en silencio. Por lo menos su plan estaba dando resultado, los barcos de la fuerza naval británica había perdido su formación, justo lo que planeo para poder entrar… ¿Cómo salir? Será en otro pensar.

— ¿Con que excusa iras _mon cher_? — pregunto Francia al ver que Japón se había perdido en pensamientos. El nipón lo miro, pero su única reacción fue mover su cabeza en un 'no'.

Al parecer el tiempo se detuvo porque todas la miradas, a según caminaban hacia el palacio, estaban posadas en ellos y nadie disimulaba. Algunos miraban atolondrados mientras que otros con rabia. Japón no le dio importancia, siguió su paso con frente en alto luciendo su uniforme naval negro mientras que los que andaban con el estaban algo nerviosos ante la situación.

Ya cerca del palacio fueron detenidos por la guardia real, reconocieron fácilmente al francés, pero con todo y eso no permitieron acceso.

—Soy Honda Kiku, la representación de Japón, pido su autorización para poder hablar con su nación— dijo serenamente el japonés, y sereno era lo menos que estaban sus acompañantes ya que en los alrededores del palacio estaban apareciéndose mas personas de lo normal. —Ellos son Francis Bonnefoy, creo que lo conocen, los otros son las representaciones de China y Corea del Sur respectivamente—

Uno de los guardias se adentro al palacio mientras el otro se coloco en el medio del camino a esperar.

* * *

Austria trago, pero no importaba cuanto tragaba no podía quitarse el nudo que sentía en su garganta. Con solo posar sus ojos al ruso era lo suficiente para darle unas inmensas ganas de salir huyendo colina abajo, pero eso en ese momento era imposible, ya que Iván estaba muy cerca de él.

— ¿Iván que hacemos en Alemania? — pregunto el austriaco un poco nervioso cuando el alto ruso saco un arma y empezó a mirarla para luego, finalmente poner la carga.

—Ummm…esa pregunta suena algo ilógica viniendo de ti Austria. ¿Me entiendes, da? — sonrió el ruso recibiendo la señal de salida de parte de un oficial alemán.

— ¿Quieres que me una a ellos para luchar? ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te diga que no sé cómo llevar una batalla? ¿Quieres que te componga una canción explicándotelo? — pregunto el austriaco poniéndose ansioso cada vez que Rusia lo miraba y sonreía sínicamente, como queriendo decir algo, pero por mortificar se guardaba las palabras. Solo para ver si el austriaco las descifraba. —No podre defender a nadie…nunca lo he sabido hacer—

— ¿Y es por eso que caes en la tentación? — pregunto inocentemente el ruso mientras ambos caminaban hacia una pequeña estación de policías usada, ahora, por las fuerzas alemanas como base, ya que gran parte de ellas habían sido bombardeadas o saqueadas.

— ¿Y tú no has caído en ella? — respondió de vuelta Roderich, haciendo que el ruso soltara una pequeña y ligera carcajada.

—Querido Austria, lo mío es diferente. Todos lo esperan de mi así que para mí no es tentación es solo un divertido pasatiempo, por decirlo así, da. Así, que es ELLA la que cae en mí, no yo en ella— sonrió el ruso abriendo la puerta, dándole pase al austriaco que aunque no hacia frio, toda su piel estaba congelada por la simple sensación de tener a Iván tan cerca. —Ummm…hay esta Alemania y los demás—

Conforme con el silencio repentino, Austria se abrió paso entre algunos soldados sentados en el piso pensando, quizás en el mañana, eso es si hay uno. Y el primero en mirar extrañado fue el albino, pero rápidamente, antes de que notaran su cara, una sonrisa burlona se formo en sus labios mientras que para Alemania y los demás era una sorpresa ver al austriaco, finalmente, vestido con su atuendo de militar y salido de su casa.

— ¿Austria que haces aquí? — pregunto el alemán impactado, desde que recibió la orden se suponía que él fuera a buscar a Austria para finalmente hablar con el ruso. Todo esto para buscar al noruego. Pero, al parecer ese plan se le vino encima.

—A dar malas noticias…me temo— lo voz del austriaco comenzó a quebrarse mientras bajo la mirada al suelo, buscando algún tipo de consuelo. El primero en acercarse a Roderich fue el albino, pero Alemania lo detuvo.

— ¿Quién murió ahora? — el holandés pregunto quitándose el cigarrillo de su boca. Haciendo que todos voltearon a verlo por la frialdad con que lo dijo. —Habla de una vez—

—Suiza se suicido…— dijo el austriaco haciendo que tanto Alemania como Gilbert y Dinamarca abrieran los ojos en asombro, el holandés solo sonrió ante la frívola noticia. —Hungría…

— ¿Hungría qué? — al parecer fue un minuto, pero calculando bien, fue muy corto para ser minuto. Austria estaba pegado a la pared con una mano alrededor de su cuello. — ¿Ella qué? ¡Dime! —

—Gilbert…e-ella se suicido— dijo el austriaco que sin esperarlo recibió un puño de parte del albino rompiendo su labio superior y antes de que hiciera algo mas Alemania lo aguanto.

—De verdad que eres un inútil, no sabes defenderte ni a ti mismo, estúpido— señalo el albino furioso mientras que austriaco mantuvo su mirada al suelo sin decir nada.

Antes de que Alemania fuera a decir algo al respecto Rusia forzó a Austria al piso, y los demás, automáticamente también se bajaron al suelo cuando una lluvia de balas entraba sin parar, rompiendo todas las ventanas haciendo que los pequeños trozos de cristal cayeran en sus cabezas.

— ¿Qué carajo? — pregunto sorprendido el holandés arrastrándose, igual que los otros por el piso hasta doblar por el pasillo terminando acostado sobre la pared jadeando.

—Están en marcha, hay que salir de aquí— grito el alemán recibiendo miradas de aprobación de los otros. —Gilbert—

El albino se volteo arqueando una ceja —Toma mi lugar yo iré en busca de Noruega, y no Dinamarca, tu no iras—

—West… Déjale todo a tu hermano mayor, este que está aquí, no te defraudara— y con una sonrisa, algo triste pintada en su cara, el alemán salió con el más sumo cuidado, para no ser herido, de la estación.

Mientras salía muchos pensamientos vinieron a su mente como cascada al rio, y eran imposibles de descartar. Recuerda cuando por primera vez, asustado, vio el resplandor de unos ojos rojos y la tierna caricia de una manos pálidas. Tuvo mucho miedo al principio, pero luego sintió que estaría seguro, así fue como poco a poco aprendió a decirle hermano, aunque esa palabra se fue borrando gracias a las contantes guerras.

—Se que lo harás Gilbert, pese a cómo eres, confió en ti— murmuro entre dientes mientras corría esquivando la vista de los enemigos, para seguir su camino y volverse a perder en sus pensamientos.

Si, era mucho lo que ha vivido en esta vida que quizás la muerte no sea tan mal como la pintan. Además, si fuera mala, los que han muerto hubieran regresado y no lo han hecho. No, seguramente no debe ser un lugar desagradable.

—…no puede ser tan malo…— y la muerte rozo su piel cuando de la nada una bala prácticamente acaricio su mejilla, había sido encontrado. Encontrando fuerzas de donde no la tenía, porque no apenas había descansado, salió corriendo, pero fue detenido por un soldado. Volteo para correr para el otro lado, pero se encontró arrinconado. —…no voy a morir, no ahora que estamos cerca—

Todo corrió en cámara lenta y en hueco silencio, inclusive el presionar del gatillo hacía eco entre las dos paredes que lo tenían preso. Sus uñas se enteraron con dolor en la pared de ladrillos, mientras que el cerro sus ojos y espero.

Al escuchar los tiros espero un ardor correr su cuerpo, espero que la sangre caliente bajara por su cuerpo hasta llegar finalmente al suelo, pero no fue así.

— ¿Qué…paso? — sus ojos azules confundidos miraron alrededor donde los cuatro soldados yacían en el suelo con múltiples tiros haciendo su cara irreconocible. Luego de esto, y con la poca luz que había, en la pared vio una sombra pegada en ella. Rápidamente se dio la vuelta para ver quién fue el que lo salvo de una muerte segura.

— ¡Feliciano! —

* * *

Fue fácil burlar la seguridad de la base, añadiendo que la mitad de la guardia había desparecido misteriosamente; Matthew y José ya estaban adentro. Todo el trayecto fue en un monótono silencio, lo cual molestaba al mexicano. Si, el entiende a Matthew, pero no significa que el canadiense se calle y decida no hablar de la situación; eso es infantil de su parte.

— ¿No vas a hablar? — pregunto casi en susurro el mexicano mientras seguían caminando por el pasillo. Matthew solo miro por el rabillo del ojo e hizo un gesto como que todavía estaba molesto.

Así pasaron los minutos, un silencio frio y aterrador que arropaba las dos naciones. Matthew todavía llevaba esa traición pegada en su alma, y no será fácil sacársela. Todavía le resulta estúpido de que Alfred haya hecho un teatro para sacarlo de ahí porque él será el mejor. Si Matthew resume todo esto, Alfred no ha aprendido nada, está actuando como un héroe que debe sacrificarse por el mundo. Si, bien típico a él. ¿Y que espera? ¿Qué al final será todo color de rosa? ¿Qué al final lo adoraran y levantaran una estatua en su honor? No, eso sí que no. Matthew no le dará el gusto. Y aunque suene bastante cruel de su parte si el mundo se va a pique, el, se hará cargo de arrastrar a Alfred con él.

—Matthew creo que estamos cerca, oigo a alguien discutiendo— el canadiense se detuvo para escuchar, y si, al parecer alguien estaba discutiendo, y las voces parecen reconocidas, tan reconocidas que Matthew puede jurar que el que acaba de gritar es Alfred.

Sin perder tiempo alguno, ambos se dirigieron donde estaban las voces, el primero en abrir la puertas fue Matthew, bueno solo la empujo porque estaba ya abierta, para luego entrar México. Era Romano insultando a Alfred, el cual estaba decidiendo en dar las coordenadas o no. Pero… ¿Quién va a dar coordenadas cuando hay un italiano rabioso al lado tuyo?

—Alfred…contigo quería hablar— Alfred y Romano detuvieron la discusión para voltear sus miradas a las otras dos naciones.

— ¿Mattie? — Ojos azules sorprendidos miraron a unos amatistas molestos. — ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tu…—

—Se supone…nada— el canadiense dijo de una manera fría, lo que hizo que Jose y Romano se hicieran un lado. —Alfred…vengo aquí para detener tus estupideces—

El americano recibió esto como insulto y se levanto quedando frente a frente con su hermano, notando por primera vez que Matthew posee la misma estatura que el. —Así me agradeces…Mattie que gran hermanito eres—

—Lo siento Alfred, pero no me vas a manipular esta vez. Eso se acabo— dijo el canadiense serenamente haciendo que su hermano se pusiera aun mas furioso. Golpeo una mesa cercana y la hizo pedazos, pero Matthew siguió como si nada. —Alfred, desde que éramos pequeños he soportado tus rabietas…esta no es diferente—

—Matthew…no otra vez…no me hagas esto— repetía el americano una vez tras otra, pero el canadiense solo lo ignoro y empezó a silbar su himno nacional felizmente. — ¡Matthew! —

Matthew cerró los ojos, pero mantuvo uno entreabierto mirando a la cara infantil de su hermano. El canadiense sabía que su hermano tenía un límite y que detestaba que lo ignoraran de esa manera. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más y Alfred se devastaría fácilmente. — ¿Quién te conoce mejor que nadie? —

—…tu…— dijo Alfred un par de lagrimas bajándoles por las mejillas.

— ¿Quién más? — volvió a preguntar el canadiense con un tono de seriedad evidente en cada palabra que decía.

—…Arthur…— dijo el americano bajando la cara para ocultar el color rojo de sus mejillas.

—…Alfred entonces… ¿Por qué haces esto? — finalmente el canadiense volvió a la normalidad y se arrodillo en nivel a su hermano que está en el piso. —Alfred, olvídate de todo esto y vamos a Reino Unido, por favor Alfred—

—Matthew…— suspiro Alfred —No puedo—

—No puedes porque no quieres— comento México.

—Cállate, no supiste hacerlo— respondió el americano.

—Alfred…honestamente, das pena. De verdad, míranos, somos naciones— el mexicano se levanto de donde estaba sentado, parándose justo al lado de el canadiense. —Ya no somos los niños asustados de antes, los cuales nos prometían el cielo y caíamos fácilmente en manos europeas…ya crecimos, somos independientes—

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? — pregunto Alfred arqueado las cejas.

—Alfred, no puedo obligar a Matthew que haga lo que tú quieres, el es bastante grande como para tomar sus propias decisiones…y si decidió venir por ti…déjalo que lo haga, no seas tan engreído— respondió la nación mexicana haciendo que Alfred se levantara del suelo y lo mirara seriamente.

—Si puedo interpretar lo que dijiste…déjenme tomar mis propias decisiones— Alfred comento molesto.

—Lo tuyo es diferente, Matthew fue por corazón, lo tuyo es por capricho, y de verdad querido Alfredito, no estoy de humor para discutir contigo, así que vámonos antes que venga la guardia— dijo Mexico entre un bostezo y salió seguido por un callado Romano y Matthew jalando a su hermano.

* * *

Lentamente Japón entro a la habitación donde en la cama estaba el británico mirando por la ventana. Con la misma calma que entro, cerró la puerta detrás de él para luego tomar una silla y sentarse.

—…lo siento mucho…— hizo reverencia.

—…así… que fuiste tú…— contesto Arthur sin voltear para mirar al japonés. — ¿Qué te hice para que hicieras esto?—

—América-san te necesita— cuando el británico escucho ese nombre más rápido que ligero volteo para mirar al nipón que ahora se había levantando de la silla.

— ¿Alfred? — dijo algo confundido.

—Arthur-san, antes de decirte todo, quiero saber si lo que planeabas con Noruega todavía puede hacerse— en eso el británico abrió los ojos en asombro al escuchar eso. El único que sabía sobre ese plan era más que Noruega y Francis, así que no sabe como Japón se entero.

—No sin las seis páginas restantes ellas…

—Ya están— respondió el japonés haciendo que el británico no terminara su frase. —Traerán a Noruega, las seis páginas serán traídas por Antonio mientras que tú tendrás que traer a Alfred…solo deja de ser neutral— pidió el japonés caminando hacia donde estaba la ventana para echar un vistazo a fuera.

— ¿C-c-como? — pregunto Arthur algo dudoso ante lo que decía el nipón, aunque él sabe que Japón no mentiría.

—Francis, me dijo todo…Arthur, tienes que hacerlo, eres la única esperanza— suplico el nipón.

—Maldito bastardo nunca se calla…bueno, lo hare, pero no sin antes saber porque dices que Alfred me necesita— dijo el británico mientras tomaba el vaso con agua que estaba al lado de él.

—Alfred-san pensó que la solución sería destruirse el mismo— volteo el nipón para ver la reacción en la cara del británico, la cual era de espanto. —Pero, Francis recibió una llamada, milagrosa por decirlo así, de Matthew. Francis le explico todo y se dirige con México a donde esta Alfred. Luego Matthew avisara si tiene a Alfred o no—

—…no…arriesgare a Alfred…— murmuro Arthur. —Lo perdí una vez…no quiero perderlo de nuevo—

—Arthur… ¿sabes cuántos han muerto? — pregunto preocupadamente el nipón. —No puedes dar vuelta atrás después que hemos llegado tan lejos—

—Kiku…es Alfred…— dijo el británico mirando directamente a los ojos negros de Japón.

—Arthur, solo me quedan China y Corea del Sur, a ti todos tus hermanos Alfred y Matthew…daría todo, arriesgaría todo por volverlos a ver…no me niegues esta oportunidad Arthur— El británico pudo ver en los ojos serenos de Japón que su petición venia desde el fondo de su corazón, pero es que no quería hacerlo, tenía miedo de perder a Alfred una vez más. Tan tonto fue al no decirle cuanto lo quería el día antes de lo sucedido. Dejarle saber que él iba a estar ahí en las buenas y en las malas, aunque tenga el mundo de enemigo. Pero, no es fácil cuando eres nación, tu corazón le pertenecen a alguien, pero tu cuerpo a otro. — ¿Por qué niegas volver al principio? —

—Quiero decirle algo a Alfred, pero cuando el hechizo se haga, nadie va a recordar que hubo una situación como esta, este evento será borrado de sus mentes— murmuro algo triste el británico.

—Es lo mejor Arthur…tú lo sabes— respondió Kiku. Arthur no tuvo más nada que hacer que acceder a la petición del nipón.

—A veces das miedo Kiku… la manera que planeas todo perfectamente— sonrió el británico.

* * *

_¡Yay! ¡Iggy al rescate! Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo. MUCHAS gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado, vamos a ver como redacto lo que queda._

_Hasta el próximo_

**Review**


	14. Chapter 13

_Hola, mentí. Dije que faltaba solo un capitulo, pero…ya saben, se alargo el final. Bueno, después de lo aclarado, este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic… me duele mucho terminarlo porque me he apegado mucho a él y a mis queridos reviewers que me han seguido desde el principio, sin ustedes este fic no hubiera llegado tan lejos._

**Sé que me van a matar unos cuantos… *reza mientras escribe testamento y se viste con chaleco anti-bala***

**Hetalia no me pertenece, y los personajes me están haciendo un paro…**

**Advertencia: USUK (No se me mueran), muertes de personajes, sangre, palabras y violencia mínima.**

* * *

Fue increíble ver al británico tan repuesto después de un ataque de misil. Era una sensación extraña verlo vestido con su atuendo naval y dar órdenes como el líder que es. Japón solo piensa que no sabe porque el británico sueña volver a sus tiempos de oro, si él sigue brillante como nunca. Quizás sea que como se trata de la vida de Alfred está dando a relucir sus talentos como comandante y general de una armada.

— ¿Cuáles son las **ultimas** noticias Japón? — pregunto seriamente el británico sintiendo la brisa del mar chocar contra su cara pálida mientras que sus ojos verdes estaban fijados en el distante horizonte azul.

El japonés antes de acercársele hizo reverencia para darle el informe final. Si, por fin el sol del mañana está asegurado para cada uno de las naciones. Por fin esta larga odisea tendrá su final, por fin esta pesadilla se tornara en un simple sueño y nada más. —Mejor léelas tu Arthur-san—

Japón quería estar serio en estos precisos momentos, quería ser el mismo de siempre, calmado y pasivo, pero no podía evitar que esa chispa instantánea de emoción inundara cada espacio de su pecho vacio por todo lo vivido en esta larga experiencia. Una experiencia donde demuestra, una vez más, que el mundo estuvo a punto de desaparecer entres sus dedos por guerras inútiles.

—Gracias— murmuro serenamente el británico tomando el informe en sus manos. — ¿Antonio ya tiene todo?

—Todos están esperando Arthur-san, Matthew y José llamaron tienen a Alfred y a alguien más— sonrió el nipón al ver la sonrisa marcada en los labios del británico, el cual cerro la carpeta dando por terminado todo esta presión.

—Por razón Antonio está más feliz de lo normal…ni siquiera esperó el segundo barco— rio ligeramente Arthur para luego lanzar la carpeta al mar. — ¿Noruega y los demás? —

—Austria, Dinamarca, Holanda y Prusia están en el frente de batalla dándonos más tiempo…me temo que…— Kiku tomo dos a tres bocanadas de aire haciendo que Arthur pusiera la mano en su hombro. —No podremos hacer mucho por ellos…—

—No te preocupes…es fuerte, pero regresaran cuando todo esto termine. ¿Rusia y Alemania? — pregunto el británico, el nipón pudo notar su voz temblorosa, y le da toda la justificación. No es fácil cuando tienes la presión del mundo en tus hombros y un error en esta situación no es permitido ni bienvenido; y mucho menos si tantas vidas fueron sacrificadas.

—Iván esperara por la llegada de Alemania con Noruega y vendrá en el tercer barco— comento el nipón, mientras se quitaba el sombrero acompañando al británico a contemplar el océano.

—Iván como que ha perfeccionado la manera con que escapa la muerte…por decirlo así— añadió nerviosamente Arthur haciendo que Japón sonriera al darse cuenta de la incomodidad que sentía el británico al tocar el tema del ruso.

—Creo que si— susurro el nipón.

Hubo un vacio entre los dos, pero sus mentes llenas de pensamientos. Todas esas memorias pasaban como película en una sala de cine, se podía ver y sentir cada experiencia hasta lo último. Era un desperdicio que estas memorias de supervivencia y superación desaparecieran junto a sus múltiples enseñanzas. Entonces todo lo vivido seria en vano, y no puede quedarse así… pero es así como debe quedar.

— ¿Me haces un favor? — Japón arqueo las cejas en confusión mientras que vio que el británico cero los ojos y tomo un respiro profundo para luego sonreír. —…lee esta carta en la próxima junta—

—Pero Arthur-san todos vamos a…

Arthur levanto la mano haciendo señal para que el nipón dejara de hablar. —Lo sé, pero guárdala en un lugar donde sea el primer sitio que mires en la mañana—

Japón hizo lo ordenado, aunque quería saber que Arthur había escrito en esa carta, no la abrió. No lo hizo porque sabía que el británico había posado toda su confianza en él, y así lo hará. Cuando en la mañana la lea, quizás no le hará sentido, pero va a tener esa satisfacción de haberla leído.

* * *

— ¿Feliciano…como, cuando…? Dime algo— Ludwig no se explicaba si lo que sentía ahora por todo su cuerpo era emoción o puro miedo de verlo tan cambiado.

—No quiero ser más un cobarde Ludwig— murmuro el italiano bajando de donde estaba para colocarse al frente del alto alemán. — ¿Estas orgulloso de mi? —

Ludwig solo volteo su mirada al piso, escondiendo su reacción.

—Feliciano…solo me alegra saber que estas bien y que ahora sabes defenderte. Quizás…no me necesitaras de ahora en adelante…bien hecho soldado— murmuro el alemán haciendo que el italiano dejara caer el arma al piso y se lanzara encima de él en un abrazo. — ¿Por qué lloras Feliciano? ¿No te alegra oírlo?—

— ¡No!— grito el italiano mientras lloraba incontrolablemente aferrado al pecho del alemán, el cual estaba confundido.

— ¿Por qué no? Feliciano ya no tienes que depender de nadie— Ludwig decía mientras acariciaba la cabellera del italiano, el cual movía su cabeza en un 'no' repetitivo. —Dame una razón justa, porque te pone triste y no feliz mi noticia—

—P-porque s-si te qu-quiero, si te necesito, si te quiero a mi lado, no, no estaré bien sin ti y te quiero ahí para que me defiendas— decía desesperadamente mientras se atragantaba en su llanto. Ludwig lo tomo por los hombros y lo aparto del abrazo para mirarlo a los ojos dilatados. — ¡No quiero! —

Ludwig no pudo evitar sonreír. —Feliciano…dije que no me necesitaras, pero no dije que me iría de tu lado—

—Ve~ ¿De verdad? — Ludwig abrió los ojos en asombro cuando sus oídos escucharon el 'tic' de Feliciano. — ¿Qué haremos ahora? —

—Tenemos que buscar a Noruega…Feliciano esto se acabara— añadió el alemán mientras que Feliciano sonreía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Yo los vi antes de venir, están cerca— respondió el italiano, secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

—Vamos, dime donde— en eso ambos dejaron atrás el suceso, y con Feliciano al frente se encaminaron a buscar el paradero de los nórdicos y poner el fin a esto de una vez y por todas. Si, el nudo difícil de desamarrar se está soltando por su propia cuenta.

Si, ahora todo parecía un motivo de risa aunque sonara macabro. Toda esa cosas que hicieron para llegar a esto, ahora parecían una simple locura, que de seguro no la volverán hacer aunque sepan que todo resulto bien. Todas las palabras dichas ahora, poco a poco, se van desapareciendo sin esfuerzo alguno. El peso que una vez tuvieron los hombros, toda la presión que sentían en sus pechos se está tornando liviano. Y aunque todavía no han llegado al final…Ludwig tiene la seguridad que nada de lo que se tengan que preocupar va a suceder.

— ¿Ludwig? — el alemán despertó del rio de pensamientos que tenia para mirar al sonriente italiano que iba al frente. —Después de esto… ¿Podemos ir a comer pasta? —

—_Ja_…— sonrió el alemán. —Puedes invitar a todos si quieres—

— ¿Inclusive a Gilbert y mi _fratello_? — pregunto curioso Feliciano.

—…a todos…— dijo finalmente Ludwig.

* * *

Matthew, Alfred, José y Romano estaban sentados en el puerto con sus ojos fijados en el horizonte. Ninguno se hablaba, reinaba un silencio monótono aunque en su interior silencio es lo menos que había. Todos se cuestionaban que había en la mente del otro, y quien sería el primero en romper ese incomodo silencio. Aunque todos querían hablar, ninguno daba la iniciativa de hacerlo.

Alfred se levanto de donde estaba sentado y comenzó a caminar, dando vueltas una y otra vez, repetitivamente. Estaba inquieto, no podía, nunca había estado callado por tanto tiempo, además la incertidumbre de que quizás paso algo en el camino lo embrujaba, haciéndolo pensar lo peor.

— ¿Mattie, porque no llegan? — eso fue como si una vez más el ambiente recobrara la vida, como si estallara el silencio en un eco profundo. — ¿Estarán bien? —

—Alfred… ¿Crees que el viaje se toma dos segundos? Tranquilízate, me pones nervioso con tanto movimiento— Matthew respondió algo inquieto mientras abrazaba a su oso, el cual miraba a su dueño algo confundido.

A la distancia Romano y José observaban.

— ¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?— pregunto el mexicano mientras balanceaba sus piernas de arriba abajo, sus ojos mirando a los hermanos norteamericanos. Romano solo lo miro y con la mirada lo dijo todo. —Sí, yo creo que si…estaremos bien—

—…que se acabe esta mierda ya…— murmuro entre dientes el italiano haciendo que el mexicano se riera. — ¿Qué da tanta risa? —

—…se siente bien…reír después de librarte, una vez más, de los brazos de la muerte… ¿No crees Romano? — pregunto con una sonrisa el mexicano volteando para mirar, nuevamente, al italiano, el cual devolvió la mirada.

—A veces hay que callarse la puta boca aunque la situación este dura— dijo el italiano sentándose a lado del mexicano, cruzando las piernas.

—Si… — Romano lo miro seriamente. — ¡Un momento! ¿Me estas mandando a callar? —

—…algo parecido a eso…— sonrió el italiano, haciendo que José sobresaltara de donde estaba.

— ¿Esta…Romano Vargas…sonriendo? — pregunto el mexicano haciendo que Romano se riera ligeramente, pero luego volvió a su cara seria.

—Hazlo de nuevo— comento el mexicano.

—No abuses de tu suerte…y si le dices a alguien de esto…corre— respondió el italiano seriamente.

—No te preocupes…no quiero a la mafia italiana detrás de mi— sonrió el mexicano.

* * *

—Ya hicimos lo que pudimos, ya ellos deben estar llegando— dijo jadeante el danés mientras con su otra mano apretaba la herida que tenia Holanda, evitando que perdiera más sangre. Luego de eso, el danés levanto su mirada hacia el albino. — ¿Gilbert? —

Gilbert estaba parado sus ojos rojos pegados a lo que una vez fue la orgullosa cuidad de Berlín. Estaba irreconocible, todo estaba destruido a un nivel el cual será difícil reconstruir, y se reconstruye nuevamente…Berlín no será la misma. Los hermosos puentes adornados con el águila negra (escudo de su patria) estaban caídos, los altos edificios góticos yacían como escombros en el piso, mientras que débilmente la bandera alemana, hecha trizas, ondeaba en el viento. — ¿Qué hemos hecho para merecer tan cruel destino? ¿Qué hicimos para llevar esta pesada carga? _Not awesome_… _Mein Gott_—

Austria, el cual estaba vendando la pierna del holandés, escucho esos susurros y no pudo evitar quedarse callado, le era imposible. —Nacer siendo naciones—

El albino le dio la espalda a la destrucción para mirar a sus amigos, se veían tan destruidos, físicamente agotados. El grupo en donde estaba habían pasado sobre una mina haciendo que todos murieran con excepción del holandés, que por la enorme herida que tenía en la pierna, hubiera preferido volar en pedazos también. Dinamarca era uno de los estaba agotado, se le podía ver en los ojos el cansancio que tenia.

—…maldita sea…— susurro el austriaco. —El sangrado no para, no importa la presión que ejercemos…creo que ahí que…

—…mátenme…antes de que me mutilen así…— pidió el holandés.

— ¿Estás loco Henri? — pregunto alarmado el danés ante la petición del holandés. —Se fuerte… ¿Cómo que rendirte en lo ultimo?—

—Déjenme…prefiero morir antes de esto— respondió Henri. —Además, Bélgica y Luxemburgo me llaman…los quiero volver a ver—

—Los volverás a ver, pero no puedes rendirte…no seas cobarde, no huyas y te refugies en la muerte— añadió el albino, el que luego, molesto, decidió caminar.

—Háganme un favor…lo que está ahí es una bomba sin detonar…Gilbert no lo haría, pero yo se que ustedes si— tanto Austria como Dinamarca quedaron atónitos y mudos ante dicha petición. Tenían tanto que decir al respecto, pero se les hacía difícil, a ambos, poner las palabras en orden, y sobretodo que hagan sentido. —Y si es que todo volverá a la normalidad…yo regresare…háganlo—

—Eso….es…

— ¡Mathias y Roderich! Fue una orden no una petición, si eso es lo que creen— ordeno el holandés haciendo que ambos se callaran la boca y tragaran todo lo que iban a decir.

—Lo que hay ahí Henri, no es una bomba sino una mina…y no tiene el detonador remoto solo el manual así que dos se tendrán que…

—Roderich…por favor— volvió a pedir el holandés.

—Mathias…

— ¡Roderich, no! — dijo el danés levantase algo aturdido del suelo, sus manos llenas de sangre.

—Saca a Gilbert de aquí…en mis manos ahí un peso que tengo que liberar— dijo seriamente el austriaco. —El es muy cerrado para entender esto—

— ¡En todos nosotros esta ese peso!— decía el danés, pero sus palabras de convencimiento se estaban acabando, no podía seguir hablando, porque no tenía más palabras que decir.

Rindiéndose, aunque con un enorme remordimiento, el danés le dio con el más sumo cuidado el artefacto a Austria y se fue, dejándolos atrás. —Nos vemos en la siguiente junta—

Gilbert, el cual había regresado, miro la escena algo confundió, pero no pudo ni preguntar porque el danés lo agarro por un brazo y se lo llevo. — ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué los estamos alejando? —

—Estas cosas suceden Gil, solo hay que aprender a vivir con ellas— dijo en un tono serio el danés, pero Gilbert no entendía nada de lo que trataba de decir Mathias. Pero, cuando miro hacia donde estaban los otros se dio cuenta de lo que iba a suceder.

— ¡Maldito regresa! ¡No los dejes! ¿Ese maldito aristócrata que se cree que es? ¡Mathias, regresa! ¡Suéltame! — protesto el albino, pero el danés le estremeció el brazo haciendo que el albino soltara una especie de aullido de dolor. — ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Tú también que te crees?—

— ¿No crees que también quisiera volver? — pregunto el danés molesto. —Gilbert, ya—

—Maldito egoísta…todos los germánicos están muertos…solo voy a quedar yo…— murmuro lleno de rabia el albino.

— ¿Y Berwald no cuenta en tu cuadro familiar? — pregunto el danés, igualmente molesto.

—El se fue por ustedes…—

* * *

— ¡Noruega! — grito el alemán capturando la atención de todos, que miraban algo confundidos al ver al alemán. —Tienes que regresar…todos—

— ¿Par' q'e? — Suecia fue el primero en preguntar al jadeante alemán.

—…entiendo…ellas me dijeron…— murmuro el noruego bajando el arma que tenia. —Asi, que…todo regresara a como estaba antes…—

El noruego cerró los ojos apretando con fuerzas el arma, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Luego los abrió y miro al cielo, si, por una vez en su vida…el es útil. — ¡Regresaran todos lo que han muerto! —

Todos voltearon a mirar al emocionado finlandés, cuyo uniforme azul claro estaba todo bañado en sangre. — ¿Finlandia…toda esa sangre de donde salió? —

—Este es un sádico…sáquenlo de mi lado— murmuro el islandés caminando en dirección del noruego.

—Vamos…el ultimo buque zarpara— pidió el alemán, y todos rápidamente siguieron su paso.

* * *

Los cuatros que estaban en el muelle, literalmente, gritaron de emoción cuando vieron los primeros dos buques acercándose, uno con la bandera británica y el otro con la japonesa. Cuando por fin anclaron Alfred se detuvo y dio la vuelta para irse.

— ¿Alfred, para dónde vas? — pregunto confundido el canadiense. —Ya están aquí—

—Oh…Mattie, es que voy a cavar mi tumba…— sonrió nerviosamente el americano.

—Alfred, luego YO mismo te cabo la tumba y te entierro con cemento…pero primero quiero decirte algo… ¡IDIOTA! ¿En qué pensabas? ¿Qué tenias en tu inútil cerebro? Si es que tienes…Alfred…— Alfred sonrió al escuchar esa voz que tanto le hacía falta aunque siempre lo negaba. Escuchar ese acento nuevamente, y escuchar esas palabras era algo que le devolvía el aliento que tanto le faltaba para seguir hacia adelante.

— ¡Iggy! — grito el americano balanceándose encima del británico haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo, todo el peso del americano encima del británico. Matthew se encontró riendo ante la escena, Arthur se veía tan pequeño y gracioso debajo del su hermano. — ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Perdóname! Te prometo que tu héroe tomara las debidas precauciones después de esto—

— ¿M-mi h-héroe? — Arthur pregunto mientras toda su cara se tornaba roja. — ¡Alfred, quítate de encima…m-me e-estoy que-quedando sin aire! ¡PESAS DEMASIADO! — grito el británico justamente en el oído del chico. Alfred se levanto, no sin antes quedarse mirando los ojos verdes del británico. —Alfred…promete que si de ahora en adelante me vas a recibir de esta forma…deja de comer tanta basura…podría morir en uno de tus abrazos—

— Cómo tú digas Iggy— sonrió el americano, finalmente quitándose de encima de Arthur, el cual volvió a respirar.

—Matthew, Francis quiere hablar contigo…te está esperando— añadió el británico mientras era asistido por Alfred para levantarse del suelo. El canadiense sonrió para luego irse. —Alfred necesito hablar contigo—

—Ahora no Arthur…— murmuro el americano tomando por sorpresa al británico.

Solo se quedaron ahí, mirándose uno al otro como si fuera la primera vez en verse. Entonces le vino como capricho cuando Alfred escondió sus manos en los bolsillos. —T-t-te…—

— ¿Si, Alfred? ¿Qué vas a decirme? — pregunto el británico, que aunque sabia la respuesta lo quería escuchar de los labios del americano. Ya lo tiene escrito; lleva su carta en su bolsillo y siempre que tiene tiempo disponible la lee.

Alfred no sabía porque era tan difícil decir esas dos palabras tan simples que a la vez son tan fuertes. No se explica porque es tan fácil escribirlas en un pedazo de papel y mandarlo, y cuando es hora de decirlo se hace tan difícil, como si un nudo enrollara la garganta. _Vamos eres un héroe Alfred…dilo_.

—T-te…Te amo…y no es de capricho, lo siento de verdad— _Si, ahora un bailecito héroe, salvaste tu relación… _—Y-y t-te quiero a mi lado para siempre—

— ¿Si? — pregunto Arthur en voz tímida. —Depende— Alfred se volteo y vio la cara de Arthur. Estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Te amo— Arthur miro distraído a los ojos azules del Alfred cuando el americano se le acerca con unos pasos inquietos y coloca sus manos en los hombros de él. Luego Alfred se pega de una manera en donde la frente del quedó recostada contra la del británico. En un momento repentino Arthur se encontró besando a Alfred en una manera tan dulce que juró que todo su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir los labios del americano rozando los de él.

— ¿Y tú? — con toda la cara enrojecida Arthur le sonríe, inclinándose para besar nuevamente a Alfred.

—Alfred…por favor hazlo bien— murmuro el británico entre los labios de Alfred. El americano se apartó del beso por un instante para ver la cara preocupada del Arthur. —Detente a ti mismo en el pasado, para que esto se arregle—

—Si…lo hare…confía en mí— murmuro Alfred en un tono melancólico mientras que sus ojos azules de perdían en los verdes de Arthur. —Voy a detener…no a mí, sino al que hizo esto…lo prometo. Solo contéstame una pregunta Arthur—

—Dime— respondió el británico sin perder tiempo. — ¿Qué pasa? —

—Cuando esto vuelva a la normalidad y nadie recuerde lo sucedido… ¿Dónde quedara el '_te amo' _que acabo de decirte? — Arthur sintió como si una gruesa espina lentamente atravesara su corazón, haciendo que un dolor desgarrador circulara por todo su ser al escuchar las palabras de Alfred, las cuales eran más que ciertas. Si, el sabia que este momento iba a llegar, que esa pregunta iba a ser cuestionada, y se lo había dicho a Japón antes de venir, pero el nipón dijo que eso era egoísmo. ¿Acaso es egoísmo echar para atrás cuando estás haciendo despertar a un amor que se durmió con el tiempo? ¿Es egoísmo saber que no fue en vano sentir estos sentimientos?

—Alfred…no te preocupes…aunque esto será borrado de nuestras mente, no sera borrara del corazón…te lo prometo— murmuro el británico mientras que seguía con los ojos pegados a la cara infantil de Alfred.

— ¿No me olvidaras? ¿No olvidaras esto? — pregunto Alfred preocupado.

—No…Nunca…aunque sea borrado de mi mente— esto hizo sonreír al americano dentro de su histeria masiva.

— ¿Qué es mi amor para ti? — pregunto por última vez el americano mientras volvía a recostar su frente en contra de él.

Arthur cerró los ojos mientras sonreía. _¿Tu amor para mí?_ —**Mi Inmortal**—

Alfred volvió a rozar sus labios contra los del británico haciendo que el corazón de este latiera fuera de control. Arthur tuvo que romperlo por un breve instante, porque no podía todavía creer que esto estaba sucediendo, que era real y no un estúpido sueño donde el sonido de la alarma lo levantaba.

Lo mejor de todo esto era que Alfred sentía lo mismo y no una estúpida actuación creada por el mismo. Lo miro detenidamente y balanceo encima de Alfred hipnotizado por el sabor de sus labios. Sobresalto un poco al sentir que Alfred profundizaba el beso, haciendo presión para que el británico abriera los labios.

—A-Al-Alfred…— murmuro el británico, pero el americano ni le permitió terminar la frase.

Eventualmente tuvieron que separarse para respirar. Ambos se miraron sonriendo y con sus caras bañadas en color rojo. —Hare lo mejor Arthur—

Al escuchar unos pasos acercándose ambos voltearon a mirar y eran Francis y Matthew. —Noruega ya está aquí, todos están esperando—

— ¿Listo Alfred? — pregunto el británico nuevamente para asegurarse que el americano mas estaba seguro.

—Si…vamos— sonrió Alfred.

* * *

_Waaaa mi USUK más largo que escrito en mi vida *salta de emoción* Espero que les haya gustado el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Es el segundo más largo que he escrito. Bueno, no se olviden que que el otro que viene es el final (Esta vez de verdad, lo juro) Y espero que el momento USUK les haya llenado el vacio del romance ehehhe._

**Hasta el próximo**

**Review**


	15. Chapter 14

_Bueno, antes de empezar con el final del fic, quiero darles las gracias a mis fieles reviewers por seguirme y soportarme desde el principio de esta historia. Saben que sin ustedes esta historia no hubiera llegado hasta aquí. Les deseo el mejor de los éxitos a todos._

**Hetalia nunca me ha pertenecido ni me pertenecerá…**

**Gracias especial a ti (Si, tu sabes quién eres) sin ti no hubiera hecho el final :)**

**Mein Gott…se que unos cuantos me fusilaran con este final, es por eso que *cava hoyo y sale a China***

_Itálico pensamientos…_

**Advertencia: Muerte de personajes, OCC, identidad de traidor, SpaRomano, PruCan (Por los que lo pidieron) y el fin…**

* * *

— _¿Quién quiere volver al principio?__— _los ojos del noruego estaban circulando alrededor de todos los presentes. Eran tan pocos los que quedaban de pie, que por primera vez vio el gran daño que esto había ocasionado. Por su propia vista, y no por los demás, pudo ver el espacio tan grande dejado en el planeta, en su tierra. Si no hubieran tomado la decisión de hacer esto, sería un mundo callado, solitario, marcado con heridas profundas. Heridas que con el tiempo sellaran, pero quedarán vivas en el cuerpo, cada vez que camines en una sala de juntas y poses tus ojos en las sillas vacías._ —Yo…estoy dispuesto—_

— _¿Quién quiere quedarse con estas memorias? — _el británico trago en seco al ver a Alfred ponerse en el medio de ese círculo. Esto era como un libro que escribes con una pluma sin tinta, que aunque sabes que son las palabras que quieres escribir, simplemente no se marcan. Que aunque tomes otra se queda igual, y esas palabras tendrán que ser guardadas en la mente, y solo queda cruzar los dedos para que se queden ahí y no se borren con el tiempo. —Se supone que esta historia fuera la que nunca se te olvida_—_

—_Estoy listo…_a todos…prometo hacerlo, les juro, por los que han muerto, que no fallare— dijo el americano levantando su mano derecha para ponerla en su corazón mientras la izquierda la levanto y todo se formo como en una especie de juramento.

—_No importa…sabré reconocer __la melodía aunque las liricas desaparezcan…—_ sonrió el británico colocándose al frente del americano el cual devolvió la sonrisa. Arthur luego de mirar por un corto instante la cara de Alfred se volteo para darle la espalda y lo mismo hizo Noruega del otro lado.

— ¿Qué pasa ahora Arthur?— pregunto el joven al ver que seis de los que estaban presentes se pusieron alrededor del circulo. — ¿Qué va a pasar? —

—**Inferte praeteritum**— murmuro el noruego cerrando los ojos, entrando en una especie de trance.

—Alfred…la única forma de llevarte al pasado…es que seis de nosotros nos sacrifiquemos en este hechizo…— El americano levanto su mirada para ver a los seis que iban a dar su vida por hacer que esto se lleve a cabo y vuelva a la normalidad. Un sacrificio que el va hacer que valga la pena, porque no fallara, no los defraudara, esto que va hacer no quedara en vano. —**Lorem cruore**—

Alfred empezó a sentir su vista cansada mientras que una gran pesadez comenzó a sentirse por todo su cuerpo. Sentía que el mundo daba vueltas en su cabeza, sentía que todo se le venía encima, y no podía hacer nada. Solo dejarse llevar por el suave vértigo de su cuerpo.

Todas las fuerzas como nación se desvanecieron haciendo que el americano cayera de rodillas al suelo, todo a su alrededor tornándose borroso a tal punto que ya no reconocía las caras.

—Alfred…— Matthew sintió correr para ayudar a su hermano, porque no quería verlo así, pero una mano lo detuvo. — ¿Gilbert? —

—Estará bien…déjalo— Matthew sonrió tímidamente mientras sus mejillas cambiaban a una tonalidad rosa pálida. El canadiense entendió que no había necesidad de preocuparse, que no importa nada ahora porque esto se borrara y empezara de nuevo, así que todo saldrá como lo planeado…solo había que soltar ese último hilo que quedaba y listo.

—N-no nnn… me di-dijiste e-eso Arthur…— Alfred hizo un gran esfuerzo para hablar ya que sintió toda su boca adormecida mientras daba la última mirada alrededor. Sus ojos azules dilatados, ya apunto de cerrase. No pudo ver sus caras, pero por instinto supo identificar a Francis, Ludwig, Antonio, Berwald, Iván y por último a José. Al saber que esos seis iban a dar su vida le hacía entender que tenía que darlo todo y dejar el miedo incurable atrás de una vez y por todas…y rendirse en el sueño tan pesado.

Con un golpe liviano, Alfred se dejo caer al suelo sintiendo solamente el frio de una oscuridad vacía junto a un silencio algo asesino. Eso fue la señal para todos que ya estaba terminando. Los que quedaban no podían evitar sonreír de una manera indescriptible, ya, que aunque dolía ver morir a los que quedaban, algo sumamente doloroso, sabían que de seguro mañana se verían nuevamente…aunque no recordarían haber estado en esta posición tan difícil.

—... **Nos Inmortals**— cuando esas últimas palabras salieron de ambos, Alfred desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos junto a las demás naciones presentes. Ahora si el mundo se vino abajo, pero no importa, cuando vuelvan abrir los ojos estará ahí como siempre.

—No vemos…pronto— sonrió Arthur al encontrarse, literalmente, solo en el puerto, excepto por Noruega. Se encontró varado en un mundo en donde el tiempo ya no corría, donde el aire ya no soplaba y las olas no se movían. Dio una última mirada a un cielo vacio sin nubes, el cual brillaba sin sol, y daba vueltas sin orbita alguna.

—Eres muy…terco. No tenias que hacerlo— murmuro entre dientes el noruego haciendo que Arthur dejara salir una ligera carcajada. Nada mas con saber que todo estará bien de mañana en adelante, era suficiente para Arthur, así que no importaba si era terco o simplemente desconfiado. —Bueno…espero que Alfred lo haga…no me gusta la idea de quedarme aquí—

* * *

Estaba frio, estaba oscuro y nada, pero absolutamente nada, se podía oír; solo el subir y bajar de su pecho sin control. ¿Estaba muerto? ¡No, el no podía! Pero…esa era la sensación que tenia, y se sentía bien porque su cuerpo no ejercía presión alguna, estaba liviano como una pluma. Nunca se había sentido así antes. Su mente estaba en blanco, aunque sabia lo que vino a hacer, su corazón vacio…no sentía ningún sentimiento, solo lo sentía golpeando su pecho. Sí, eso era…había muerto…y el mundo volvió a la normalidad y nadie lo recordara. Qué conforme se siente.

Siempre había querido ser el héroe de su nación, pero siempre fallaba en algo, pero ahora, cuando todo había acabado, sentía satisfacción, porque no solo fue el héroe se su nación sino el mundo entero. Y ahora no sonaba tan mal la idea de descansar y recibir la muerte con los brazos abiertos. Si, ya esa presión que tenía antes del hechizo se había esfumado por completo. Ahora Japón debe estar con sus hermanos, al igual que México. Alemania debe estar levantando a su hermano mientras que intentaba de entender a Feliciano por una vez y por todas. Sí, todo estaba bien.

…

…

…

…

…

¿Desde cuándo a un muerto le late el corazón?

—…—Alfred se encontró abriendo los ojos, no supo por qué no lo había hecho desde el principio, pero la muerte no fue precisamente con lo que se encontró. El americano se encontró parado en el medio de la calle mirando a todos lados confundido mirando las personas pasar sin mirar. No sabía si esto era lo que se esperaba del hechizo o solo era producto de su imaginación. Ahora su cabeza se lleno de miles de preguntas sin respuestas mientras sus piernas involuntariamente comenzaron a moverse. Algo inseguro Alfred escondió sus manos en los bolsillos mientras sus ojos azules tímidamente recorrían cada rincón posible para observar hasta que encontró a alguien que conocía mas afrente así que sin pensarlo acelero el paso.

Si había dado resultado, todos había vuelta a la normalidad, pero… ¿Por qué el recuerda todo? ¿Por qué el recuerda haberle dicho a Arthur que lo amaba? ¿No se suponía que todo eso se borrara? Tomo a la nación de una manera desprevenida haciendo que perdiera todo el color de la cara y que un escalofrió subiera por todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Resulto? ¿Están todos bien? — Alfred preguntaba en un tono apresurado, pero la nación frente a él no respondía ni reaccionaba a los contantes meceos del americano. — ¡Dime, no te quedes así! —

— ¿Señor, que hago? — Alfred dejo de mover a la nación para asomar su cabeza. Abrió los ojos en asombro cuando vio a la pequeña que había salvado en Nueva York. Era la misma pequeña que habían utilizado como trampa. Alfred le sonrió mientras le dijo a la pequeña que se fuera mientras empezó a mirar detenidamente a su alrededor. Fue entonces que cayó en cuenta.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

— ¡Austria, tu! ¡Todo este maldito tiempo eras tú! ¿Cómo fuimos tan tontos en no caer en cuenta? Por razón nunca tu país fue atacado, por eso nunca entro en guerra, por eso nada te preocupaba… — Alfred grito haciendo que el austriaco mirada asombrado. —Pero…no te culpare…me queda poco tiempo. Soy del pasado, el cual no existe gracias a ti—

— ¿D-de-del pasado? — pregunto el austriaco. Alfred pudo notar por el tono con que la dijo no le creía nada, por eso le dio la vuelta hacia la calle, donde en el otro lado estaba Alfred leyendo el periódico felizmente. —Yo…—

Alfred sin dejar terminar al austriaco lo volvió a voltear para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, y pudo notar que aunque algo atónito, Austria estaba empezando a creerle. —A quien sea que te haya convencido, no vale la pena. Todos murieron, las naciones que quedaron pueden contarse con la mano y sobran…te digo no lo hagas—

—Alfred no sabes…— Alfred lo soltó ya que se estaba tornando transparente, dando señal de que el hechizo estaba a punto de colapsar.

—Seis murieron para que pudiera advertirte…júralo por Elizabeta, Vash, Lili, y Ludwig…que no existen de donde vengo…por ellos— Alfred sonrió cuando vio que la reacción que tenia Austria era de convencimiento. Luego, en una abrir y cerrar de ojos, y su cara bañada de una sonrisa, desapareció.

_Eres grande__, aunque digan lo contrario…no les hagas caso a nadie, se tu mismo…te ira mejor siendo original que una mediocre copia…no necesitas ser de nuevo el traidor..._

* * *

Ludwig abrió los ojos encontrándose en la cocina con el desayuno en sus manos. Volteo para ver a Gilbert detrás del con la misma cara de confusión. — ¿West? —

— ¿Gilbert…?— ambos miraron a la pared donde había un reloj antiguo marcando las doce del mediodía, sin un segundo atrás ni uno adelantado. — ¿P-porque todavía recuerdo todo? —

Ambos salieron corriendo a fuera para ver a la ciudad de Berlín con todo perfectamente en su sitio, justamente como el día que empezó todo. El albino una vez más entro a la casa para luego salir con un calendario, y daba prueba que si, estaban en el principio, pero no sabían porque recordaban todo. ¿Qué le paso al hechizo? ¿Por qué todavía recuerdan la erradicación masiva del mundo?

—Gilbert, llama a los que puedas, yo haré lo mismo— ordeno el alemán, y sorprendentemente, algo que usualmente no pasa, Gilbert le hizo caso a la orden dada. Después de un corto instante perdido en ese suceso acabado de suceder, Alemania tomo el teléfono y empezó a llamar. Sonó una vez y nadie contestaba, tres, cuatro, cinco y cuando iba a darse por vencido una voz muy sumamente conocida contesto.

—Ve~ ¡Ciao, Ludwig! ¡Estamos bien! ¡Mi _fratello _y yo! ¡Italia está bien! — Ludwig no pudo impedir que un color rosa pálido invadiera sus mejillas, se sentía feliz de escuchar ese tipo de noticias, pero en realidad lo que realmente le importaba era que Italia estaba bien. Mientras hablaba levanto su mirada para ver al albino señalando el teléfono que tenía en sus manos. — ¿Italia, te acuerdas de la última junta? ¿Sí? Bueno por favor ve, gracias—

—Bélgica, Holanda, República Checa y el resto están bien. ¡West, recuerdan todo! Oh, este es Francis quiere hablarte— Con una sonrisa media picara en sus labios, el albino le paso el teléfono al alemán que suspiro rindiéndose. —Me adelantare—

—Beilschmidt Ludwig…dime—

—Ummm…extrañaba ese saludo, nada _mon cherie_…Arthur está conmigo…pero…—Ludwig noto que la voz de Francia tuvo un cambio drástico, de un feliz 'hola' a un monótono vacio. Ese cambio no podía evitar que Alemania pensara lo peor. —Llame a Alfred y está muy cerca—

Alemania corto la llamada sin preguntar lo que había sucedido y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia donde la última reunión se llevo a cabo. Quería verlos de nuevo, no escuchar sus voces sino ser testigo de esto por su propia vista. Si tiene que admitir que es algo extraño que todos recuerden cuando se suponen que olviden, tener esas memorias cuando se supone que hayan sido eliminadas por completo. Era por esa única razón que no podía quitarse ese mal presentimiento de su cuerpo, aunque quería equivocarse.

* * *

Alfred sin perder ni un segundo apareció en la casa de Francia, ya que todos, al parecer aparecieron en alguna parte de Europa. _¿Qué hiciste Austria?_

— ¡Alfred! — el americano se sorprendió al sentir unos brazos enredarse en su cuerpo que hasta olvido lo que iba a decir, pero al ver que solo se trataba de su querido hermano, más que dispuesto, devolvió el abrazo.

Alfred empezó a llorar de felicidad, no podía creerlo. Pese a todo, seguía recordando y eso era algo digno de celebrar. También entre el llanto de ambos, comenzaron a reírse, es que parecían un par de tontos con esa reacción espontanea; había que admitirlo. Pero no importaba, si alguien afuera de lo sucedido los viera pensarían que estaban fuera de quicio, pero si una nación los veía era algo común. —Está todo bien Mattie…no llores hermanito mío—

—Al-A-Alfred me t-temo qu-que no es así— Alfred arqueo la ceja en confusión mirando en total negación a la cara de su hermano. Su cabeza se movía en un 'no' repetitivo mientras Matthew trataba de explicarle la situación. —Alfred…es Arthur—

Alfred ni espero que Matthew terminara con su explicación, solo lo dejo con las palabras en la boca y salió corriendo. Su corazón golpeaba fuertemente a su pecho mientras que en su mente pasaban cosas que ni quería pensar, pero que a la vez era inevitable.

Cuando se encontró parado debajo del umbral de la puerta, vio al británico hablando con Francis, y al parecer el francés trataba de explicarle algo, pero era imposible. La cara de confusión de Arthur se podía ver a distancia. Trato de caminar lo más lento posible, pero su primer paso llamo la atención de ambos.

—Alfred…siéntate _mon amour_— el americano hizo lo indicado aunque lo hacía todo algo inseguro. Miraba a Arthur de arriba abajo y lo que recibía de reacción de Arthur era una mirada algo confundida.

Sentándose vio que Arthur estaba bien. Estaba completo, no tenía ninguna herida, podía hablar y escuchar, así que no entiende que hay de malo en el. ¿Fallo en hechizo? No, eso no puede ser, todos están vivos, no hay ni un rastro que demuestre que alguna vez hubo guerra. ¿Alguien se quedo en el otro mundo? No, tampoco, por lo visto y lo dicho por Francis durante la llamada, todos estaban bien y de regreso. Así, que de verdad estaba confundido.

— ¿Estás bien Arthur? ¿No te duele nada? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Necesitas algo más? Dime lo que quieras— Alfred pregunto algo ansioso, quería saber que paso, porque Matthew dice que no todo está bien. No entiende y quiere saber qué pieza falta para que todo vuelva a como estaba antes.

Arthur solo sonrió. —Gracias, me alegro de que todos se preocupen de mi de esta manera tan desesperante, ni siquiera me han dejado expresarme correctamente, y tampoco me dejan agradecerles… ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta que he querido hacer desde el principio? —

—Por favor— dijeron a coro.

—Estoy perfectamente bien…pero… ¿Me pueden decir quién soy yo? Si no es mucho pedir, por supuesto— Alfred sintió que su corazón cayó y se hizo pedazos en el suelo al escuchar esa pregunta tan dura. Quería decir que después de todo alguien si perdió la memoria de manera completa, no solo el evento sino su vida completa. — ¿Está bien? ¿Alfred…verdad? —

— ¿Por qué la vida es tan cruel con nosotros dos? _Te perdí de nuevo Arthur y no pude hacer nada…otra vez_— Alfred miro a los ojos llorosos de Matthew, el cual estaba sentado al lado del francés. El canadiense solo bajo la mirada al suelo mientras que nadie más se atrevió a decir algo.

* * *

Todos se miraban entre sí, viéndose las caras extrañados. Hungría se tuvo que enfrentar a un Gilbert furioso que le cuestiono su suicidio. Ucrania tuvo que contestarle todas las preguntas que Iván le hacía, al igual que las de Bielorrusia. Suiza ni podía despegarse de Lili, Austria no sabia donde ubicarse para evitar las miradas de rabia de los demas, y Japón apretaba la carta que Arthur le había dado.

Los últimos en entrar, con un ánimo que era opuesto a lo sentían los demás, fueron Francia, América y Canadá. Cuando ya todos estaban presentes Japón se levanto y empezó a mirar la carta, mientras que tenía todas las miradas en el. El nipón, encontrando su última gota de valor, empezó a leer las palabras escritas en el pedazo de papel.

**A todos:**

**Si están escuchando estas palabras fue que todo resulto como debido. Sé que se estarán preguntando porque recuerdan todo cuando se supone que hayan olvidado, y sé también que se estarán preguntando porque yo no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido y mucho menos quien soy…**

**Quiero decirles que la decisión no fue fácil para mí, porque sacrificar toda mi vida, literalmente, no fue una decisión que alguien tomaría. Pero, no se preocupen, tampoco fue una decisión que tome de un día para otro, la pensé seriamente. Esto que paso fue para demostrarnos lo fuertes que somos y lo fácil que caemos en tentación… ¿Cómo eliminar eso de sus mentes? No podía. Tenía que mantenérselo presente cada día de sus vidas.**

**Preguntaran si yo alguna vez volveré a recordar lo que fui…**

**Tal vez, poco a poco, al pasar el tiempo, las recobrare aunque sé que quizás ya sea demasiado tarde. No me arrepiento, era lo mejor que les podía pasar a ustedes…quiero pedirle un favor…**

**Si quieren ayudarme…solo manténganme a su lado.**

**Sinceramente:**

**Arthur Kirkland**

Alfred recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Matthew mientras empezaba a llorar silenciosamente.

* * *

Un mes había pasado desde esa junta. Romano y Antonio estaban sentados encima de una piedra mirando hacia el horizonte en un atardecer sin nada que decir. Es que en realidad no había nada que decir. Todo estaba bien, pese a lo de Arthur, todos estaban vivos y lo más importante juntos. Algunos estaban deseando olvidar esto, especialmente Austria, pero era imposible.

— ¿Qué piensas Lovi?— pregunto algo curioso el español al fijar sus ojos esmeraldas al italiano y encontrarlo algo perdido.

—En nada importante— respondió el italiano, que con el pasar del tiempo estaba algo más abierto en cuanto a sus sentimientos se trataba, aunque no se sentía muy a gusto con eso. El como que ya se había acostumbrado a contestar con un 'maldita sea' o cualquier otra palabra insultante, así que no era asunto fácil borrar ese vocabulario. Si, Feliciano le había dicho que así se veía mejor, que para nada era malo sonreír por lo menos una vez en el día. ¿Qué, no le gustaba como era antes? Hay va de nuevo.

— ¿Y qué te tiene tan concentrado?— sonrió el español, acercándose un poco más al italiano, el cual tenía los brazos apoyados a las rodillas.

—Toda esta mie… todo esto que sucedió— contesto sin perder tiempo alguno.

Antonio se levanto y al Romano no prestar atención no pudo evitar sobresaltar cuando lo vio. Fue entonces sucedió, que se puede describir solamente como una fracción fuerte de su atención, un movimiento que en un primer momento, ya que dio un salto hacia arriba, lo redujo a la el simple movimiento ciego de sentirse apoderado de él. Lentamente Antonio se le acercan y, al mismo tiempo sintió que era empujado quedando acostado en la piedra con el español encima, el cual ahora hizo que Romano levantara la manos en la parte superior de la cabeza, sujetándolo firmemente en un beso.

— ¿Q-qu-que t-te cr-crees qu-que haces? —murmuro Romano, toda su cara bañada en rojo, pero Antonio no lo dejo hablar porque profundizo aun más el beso.

* * *

Seis meses habían pasado y para Matthew parecía que solo fue ayer cuando el mundo que ahora mismo está viendo antes sus ojos cansados había estado en peligro. Arthur había dado un leve progreso, hasta Alfred parecía un profesor de historia cuando iba a visitarlo a Londres. Y por supuesto Matthew iba, por ninguna forma se iba a perder eso, era gracioso ver a su hermano tratando otra historia que no fuera la de él; a veces Francis lo corregía cuando trataba de cambiar algo en su explicación.

¿Qué si encuentra a Alfred cambiado? La respuesta es sí y mucho. En ámbito idealista, no se puede decir mucho, todavía tiene complejos de héroe, pero ahora lo hace más precavidamente, lo que es bueno para Matthew porque ya no lo tendrá que seguirlo más a menudo.

—Esto estará bien… ¿Qué crees? — Matthew dejo de mirar por la ventana para voltear hacia la habitación.

—Logramos sobrevivir, bueno yo por asombroso que soy lo sabía, pero ya sabes no dije nada— unos ojos rojos se fijaron en unos violetas algo brillantes.

—Sí, claro— Matthew dijo con una sonrisa medio burlona haciendo que el albino se le acercara. El brillo de la luna llena hizo que los ojos del albino brillaran de una manera extraña, al igual que los violetas de Matthew. El canadiense se encuentra con Gilbert frente al él con una expresión juguetona escrita por todo su rostro pálido.

— ¡Claro que si _Birdie_! — El rostro de Matthew se sonrojó bajo la luz de la luna, cuando sintió las manos de Gilbert posarse en sus hombros, apretándolos de una manera fuerte, pero que no daba dolor. Lentamente, el albino lo empujó contra la cama quedando encima del, algo nervioso canadiense que no encontró otra opción que rendirse ante él.

— ¿Q-que h-haces? — era más que obvio lo que Gilbert estaba haciendo, pero esa pregunta también es obvia en una situación como esta.

—Nada kesekese— y también el albino le pudiera haber dicho lo que obviamente va a suceder, no quiso decirlo porque él podía ver, él lo vio, las mejillas rojas de Matthew, no, no era solo sus mejillas era toda su cara y tenía que admitir que el canadiense se veía algo adictivo gracias a esa reacción.

—G-Gilbert— Ahora con sus rostros solo a centímetros uno del otro, y aunque estaban todo bañados de color rojo, Gilbert pudo ver la maravillosa sonrisa que se formaba en los labios del canadiense, el brillo de sus bellos ojos violeta brillar para él en la oscuridad.

— ¿Te gusta lo que hago? — la mano del albino, lentamente de deslizo debajo de la camisa del canadiense, acariciando el abdomen del joven, haciendo que este sobresaltara por el contacto. Matthew sentía que su corazón, en esto, salto a su garganta.

— ¿Eh? ¿P-p-p-porque m-mmm… — Matthew no encontró ningún sonido en sus labios para responder cuando sitio que el albino empezó a plantarle pequeños besos repetitivos en su abdomen, y sólo estuvo consciente de que respondió con el movimiento repetitivo de su cabeza en su 'si'.

—Kesekese…yo lo sé— Matthew nunca olvidara la manera dulce con la que sacó la palabra, ni cómo, por encima de eso, se inclinó hacia adelante y coloco la manos en la cara del albino y lo arrastró fundiéndose ambos en un beso, más que esperado por ambos. Fue prácticamente el final de todas las preguntas y respuestas. Matthew, involuntariamente, se encontró enrollando sus brazos alrededor del albino.

* * *

La primavera, verano, otoño e invierno habían dado la vuelta y ahora otra primavera y verano se habían ido. El otoño se había acomodado en Londres. El lugar, con su cielo gris y las guirnaldas marchitas, sus espacios descubiertos y dispersas hojas muertas hizo que la ciudad cayera en una especie de atmosfera melancólica.

Sus ojos verdes lo veían todo desde el pequeño balcón mientras, casualmente, volteaba para mirar el reloj colgado en la pared. Unos pasos llamaron su atención, y rápidamente se levanto de donde estaba para dirigirse a la pequeña sala donde estaba el rubio americano.

—Iggy, ¿listo para la otra lección? — pregunto el americano algo feliz, aunque Arthur no recordaba absolutamente nada, solo se dejaba conducir por los libros de historia y las lecciones de él, Alfred lo encontraba algo entretenido y como una obligación de que tenía que hacer que Arthur volviera a la normalidad. Aunque viéndolo de otro punto se iba a llevar mucho. Un año y medio y solo podía recordar a sus hermanos, los cuales venían casi todos los días a visitarlo.

— ¿Qué lección tengo que aprender hoy? — pregunto el británico tomando el libro que Alfred había puesto encima del escritorio y empezó a ojearlo. —Espero que no cambies las lecciones Alfred—

Alfred no pudo evitar tornase rojo y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente. —No, esta vez no lo hare, además creo que para esta parte de tu historia no necesito libro alguno—

— ¿Tuve una colonia en las Américas? — pregunto algo curioso el británico mirando hacia donde estaba Alfred. — ¿Y tú? Si estaba en las Américas quiere decir… ¿Ocupaba tu lugar? —

—Arthur…esa colonia era yo— Arthur abrió los ojos en asombro cuando Alfred lo abrazo.

…_y aprendí algo…pensé que todas las cosas que tenia era porque, por obligación, me __tenían que pertenecer, pero…un día perdí un diamante por haber estado ocupado coleccionando pierdas en el camino…_

…_Alfred…aunque haya olvidado las liricas de la canción…recuerdo la melodía…_

_¿Me recordaras algún día Arthur? O es que… ¿me olvidaras para siempre?_

_Aunque te haya olvidado mi corazón me dice…que…_ **Te amo.**

* * *

_… *se esconde, se hace invisible a los ojos de los que leyeron* Lo sé, soy mala, MUY mala, pero…*se esconde de la rabia de la comunidad SuFin* Siiii, se que decía eso en el summary…como que lo cambie como tres veces…también decía PruAus, pero algunos me convencieron PruCan…bueno, el Sufin…primero que si escribo alguna secuela, serán los primeros en salir…es que si ven el final se me hizo LARGO, y no podía. No me salía por más que lo escribía. No se manejar a Suecia (Estúpida excusa lo sé…)_

_Ahora al haber terminado esto, dos nuevos proyectos vendrán en camino, uno siendo el trabajo en equipo con la autora Kriegsgott_kaiya y Red Réquiem, el cual ya ha sido publicado. _

_Bueno gracias *llora* y por favor *escuda a Austria* Pobre XD que mala soy _

_Hasta luego_

**Review**


End file.
